Fourteen Days
by Kikyoremura
Summary: A blue haired woman is sent to eliminate Giroro because he constantly gives in to his feelings for Natsumi. She offers him a choice to either die right there, sacrifice Natsumi, or, change into a Human for 14 days in order to win her heart.
1. It Begins

**Fourteen Days**

Chapter 1: IT Begins

"Giroro…" a voice called in the darkness. Giroro looked around frantically, following the voice. He kept running until he saw a strange figure.

"Giroro" the figure called, turning to face him. A woman, with blue hair and a crystal necklace stood staring at him. He glared at her.

"What do you want? Who are you?" he called.

"Giroro…soon you too will…" her voice mumbled in the darkness.

"W'what? Soon I will what? Wait!" he shouted, reaching for the fading figure. He could see her lips moving in the darkness, but no voice could be heard. Before she disappeared, the last thing he heard was, "Natsumi."

Giroro shot up, awake now. He panted, looking around his surroundings. He was outside of his tent, laying in the grass. His cat, Miss Furbottom stared up at him with her head tilted. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Don't worry girl, it's alright. Just a bad dream" he replied gruffly, pulling himself up and stretching. He walked around to the front of the Hinata household, barrier activated, and examined the area. He saw a woman with blue hair in the same school uniform Natsumi's school has. He watched the girl, panic setting in as he recognized her from his dreams.

His cat followed, tilting her head as she sat next to the little red alien. Meowing, the alien's attention fell back to her. He looked back once more to the street to see the girl was now gone. Sighing once more, he pet his cat with a smile.

"I guess I'm still a little tired, haha"

"Giroro!" Keroro shouted, storming out the front door. "You're late for our invasion meeting!"

"O-oh, right. Sorry about that" he replied, following his leader inside the house.

—

"Kururu, begin the presentation" Keroro spoke up from his seat.

Kururu laughed, pressing a button that activated a screen projection. "Ku ku ku, We've received a tip from HQ that there is a very dangerous being here. Our target may seem like a normal Pekoponian, but…" Kururu began.

Giroro's eyes bulged, familiarity filling his eyes. _It can't be…_ he thought to himself.

"Our target is very dangerous…She may seem like a normal Pekoponian but we've received information that she is deadly to our cause. She alone has killed over 100 beings and the bodies have never been found." Kururu explained while Giroro sat in bewilderment.

Keroro, taking notice, dragged the attention to the red frog.

"Kero? Giroro, are you alright? It's not like you to get stirred up like this over intel."

"Huh? O-oh. Actually, I—" he began speaking. A voice in his head told him to keep quiet. He quickly stopped talking, eliciting more confusion from everyone in the room.

"Giroro?" Keroro questioned.

"Uh, I've heard rumors of something like this existing, I was just surprised to hear it, let alone believe it" he lied.

"Believe it Corporal. She's recently been sighted in the area. We're to investigate" Kururu informed.

Tamama looked around nervously. "I don't know…this sounds a bit too dangerous for us."

"Not in the least bit Private! For we'll have her join out army! Kero kero kero!" Keroro announced, full of confidence.

The room fell silent, staring at their overly confident leader.

"And how you plan to do that?" Giroro asked.

"Easy! First we'll try to persuade her and if that doesn't work— Kururu if you will~" he chirped, turning to the yellow alien.

Kururu pressed yet another button which activated a part of their base to bring up a superfluous machine with a chair in the middle. Everyone gawked at it, unsure of what to think of it.

"What is it Uncle?" Mois asked, breaking the silence.

"Glad you asked Mois! This machine will influence anyone to do as the commander bids them along with many other things! I was planning on using it on Natsumi later, but it has a one shot glitch every 48 hours. After Fuyuki and Natsumi go to bed, we'll meet up outside the house for our mission. Get ready until then" Keroro announced, standing triumphantly as he chuckled to himself.

Everyone slowly left to prepare in their own ways. Tamama to the Nishizawa Mansion, Kururu to his lab, Keroro to his room to build Gunpla, Dororo crying in the vents, and Giroro to his tent.

Hours passed and the sun had set. Giroro sat outside his tent, polishing his guns, thinking of the mission to come.

 _"_ This mission…that girl…so it wasn't just a dram then" he thought out loud to himself, lost in his head. He didn't even hear someone walk up behind him.

"What wasn't just a dream?" Natsumi asked, leaning down to him in her PJS.

Surprised, Giroro frantically flailed in her presence, "N-nothing! It was nothing Natsumi!" he shouted in a panic. The pink haired girl stared at him, confused at first, then determined. She stared him down, causing his red face to burn up even more in embarrassment. After what seemed like hours to him, the girl sighed and stood up.

"Fine, don't tell me. Anyway, I came to say good night" she huffed, turning from him and slightly waving as she entered the household.

"R-right, good night" he replied, taking a deep sigh and laying back down on the ground. _It's best you don't know…I wouldn't want Natsumi getting involved in such a dangerous mission,_ he told himself, looking up at the sky. The stars were out and the moon had just begun showing itself. He watched the Hinata household turn dark after several minutes, Natsumi's room lights being the last to turn off. He pulled himself up and grabbed his supplies before heading to the meeting place.

—

"Is everyone here and ready?" Keroro asked, looking on his group of soldiers.

Giroro, Kururu, Tamama, and Mois saluted to him. Tamama looked around him, concerned.

"Um, what about that one guy…Dororo?" he inquired.

Keroro nodded, "He's already out scouting on his own. He will warn us if he encounters our target. Anyways, we need to start heading out. Mois will come with me, Tamama and Kururu will go South from here, and Giroro will go West. If anyone encounters our target, call right away. Do not try to take them on your own. Now, let's go!"

Tamama seethed at Mois who was happily walking away with Keroro in her Angol form. Kururu laughed his way toward his destination and Dororo sat up top a light post, scanning the area. Giroro was on his own. Sighing, he began searching the West. An hour had passed into the search.

"This is pointless, we're probably not even going to find the target like this" he grumbled. A shadow passed by him, startling him. Materializing his gun, he searched for the shadow.

"Giroro" the voice called, leading him to a dead end alleyway. Turning, he saw a woman-like figure standing behind him, blocking his way.

"It is you…" he whispered, gnashing his teeth.

"Now, I finally have you—" she spoked, reaching out to him. Dororo pushed her back and stances himself in front of his friend.

"Giroro! Are you alright?"

"You should not have interfered!" the woman shouted, shooting a ball of flame at the blue keronian. Unable to dodge it, he was engulfed in the flames. Giroro ran over to his friend and tried to extinguish the flames. The woman pulled herself up and pushed Giroro away without touching him. When he tried to stand, she was now standing in front of him.

"He should not have interfered" she spoke, glaring down at him. Her ice cold eyes perceived him. As she reached down for him once more, they could hear footsteps encroaching upon them. Mois had jumped up with her Lucifer spear pointed at the woman.

She jumped back, ready to punch at the Lucifer Spear. While the two fought, Giroro grabbed his communicator and called Kururu.

"Kururu! We've found our target! Hurry over here!" he shouted. Keroro ran up to him and helped him up as he watched the fighting ensue.

In a matter of moments, Kururu arrived in their green, rectangular ship, releasing Tamama from the hatch. The dark blue Keronian inhaled and exhaled, releasing his Tamama Impact on the woman.

She stared up at them, annoyed that others had come to help. Focusing her energy, she released a large amount of power int eh form of flames toward all of them, startling Tamama.

"W-what is she? Sargent? Major Kururu?" Tamama whimpered.

"Tch, I don't know yet…ku ku…"

"Keroro Platoon! We need to retreat for now, the enemy is too powerful! I repeat, we must retreat!" Keroro shouted.

"Head up without me! I'll stay here and keep her at bay!" Giroro shouted, grabbing his gun and pointing it at the woman. Mois scooped up Dororo and ran to Keroro, staring at him. Keroro simply reached out to his friend, unable to accept this. But Kururu did.

"Ku ku ku, good luck Corporal" he cooed. He unlatched the ship and waited for the rest of the platoon to hop in. Keroro saluted to Giroro before running inside the safety. When they flew off, it was just Giroro and the woman now.

Keeping his gun pointed at her, he began speaking, "We're alone now. Talk. What do you want from me?" She remained silent. "I said talk!" he barked.

"You're pathetic" she replied harshly.

"W-what did you—"

"You are insufficient to your cause…" she glared, brushing her hair out of her eyes. The icy blue color pierced him once more as she continued to speak down to him. "A soldier in the line of war may not, under and circumstances, fall in love with the enemy and continuously sabotage procedures!"

"W-what…how do you know—"

"I scour the worlds for your kind. Those that run after such pitiful dreams that will never happen. It destroys a soldier and creates a liability."

"Liar!" Giroro shouted, "I have not become a liability!"

"Natsumi, is it? How many times, how many chances were there to defeat her and you fell because of your emotions?"

Memories of Natsumi flooded his mind. The happy memories, the sad, the memories where she defeated them, and the memories where he decided to save her. He growled, looking back up at the blue haired girl.

"A soldier like you is unfit and must be taken care of. It's either you, or her!" she shouted.

"Don't you DARE harm her!" he growled back, brandishing his gun.

"Then it's your doom…" she replied, preparing for an attack. Giroro braced himself. Moments based and nothing happen. He looked back up at her to see she had crumbled to the ground, shaking and whispering to herself.

"Not..now…" she'd whisper over and over.

He watched her carefully, unsure of what was going on. "What? Are you messing with me now?! Is this some sort of trick?!" he shouted, pointing his gun at her.

When she looking up at him, her eyes had changed. They had softened to a more paler blue. Her coarseness had disappeared.

"I…I can't speak long…Please…listen to what I have to say…" she whispered, shaking and holding back something inside of her.

"What are you plaing at here? And why are you acting so differently now? Weren't you just trying to kill me?!" he exclaimed.

She stared at him and cough slightly, covering her mouth. "Please…I don't have much time…I…I can save you momentarily…a wish….for a short time to try and win your freedom…to win over that girl. They can't hurt you if you two are together…" she mumbled.

He stared at her, unsure of what she was saying. "What are you talking about?" he asked, lowering his gun slightly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. When she opened them again, her eyes glistened with different colors. She stood up, wobbling slightly as she regained her balance.

"Giroro…I don't have much time to explain right now…but please accept my offer. I have the ability to turn you into a human, but only for 2 weeks to this day and time. You can transform at will back and forth between this form and your human form, should you choose to accept it. Within that two weeks, you need to win over Natsumi's heart in order for you and her to be safe…But she cannot know it's you. If you can have her fall in love with you, you will be safe from me and my kind. If not…you, or her, will be taken…forever…" she explained, causing him to shout back angrily.

"Human?! Love?! Wish? Is this some kind of trick?! You'll just kill me!"

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead right now…"

"Why s-should I trust you?!"

"I can't stay like this forever! Just accept and I'll explain later!"

"Why not now?!"

"For the sake of your life and Natsumi's, please! Take my hand and accept my offer!" she shouted, extending her hand to him, pleading with her eyes.

He stared at her, thinking of what she just said. Natsumi's safety was his priority. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Giving in to his emotions, he grabbed her hand .

"F-fine! I accept!" he shouted.

She smiled and gripped his hand. His body began changing as he lost consciousness. With one last look, Giroro watched her disappear, leaving him with the words, "You only have two weeks…."

As he lost consciousness, Natsumi and Keroro came upon him.

"Natsumi-dono! This is where we last saw him! Wait…what's that?" Keroro asked, getting closer to the male figure lying on the ground.

Natsumi looked over, worry filling her eyes. She leaned down to the man and checked his pulse. When she was sure he was alive, she looked over to the green frog. "He's out cold…I wonder what happened to him…and his clothes.." she whispered that last part, looking away with a blush.

"He was probably attacked by that girl. Oh well, let's keep looking for Giroro" Keroro offered.

"We can't just leave him, stupid. He'll die of hypothermia if these wounds don't kill him first!" she shouted back.

"Kero?! But what about Giroro?!"

"He can take care of himself. He's probably home right now. Come on, help me carry this guy home.

"If you say so Natsumi…but.." he began, sharing the same thought she had.

H _ow are we going to carry him…?!_

 **—**

 **"** Fuyuki-dono! Open the door!" Keroro shouted from outside. Fuyuki ran to the front door and opened it.

"Sis and The Sarge are back! I hope the Corporal is ok!" he shouted to everyone else.

When he opened the door, Natsumi and Keroro ran in, carrying a naked man out of the rain into the household. Fuyuki looked outside to make sure there was no one else. He frowned when he didn't see Giroro with them. Turning his attention to his Sister, he questioned what happened.

"I'll explain later, right now I need you to set up a bed and get some wet cloths!" Natsumi shouted, running around getting medical supplies. Nodding, he began doing what he was told.

While the two humans ran about trying to set up for the newcomer, the aliens grouped up and whispered to each other.

"Sarge, who's the Pekoponian male?" Tamama asked.

"We found him passed out on the way to Giroro" he replied. "Speaking of which, he's called by now right?" he asked, smiling.

The three aliens in the room and Mois stared down at the ground, silence filling the room. Kururu was the first to speak up.

"Ku ku…there has been no word from him."

"KERO?! W-what do you mean no word?!"

"We must search for our missing comrade right away…" Dororo spoke up from the table as Mois administered bandages to his burns.

"You could say, helping a friend in danger Uncle."

All the while, Natsumi stood on the other side of the door, listening in on their conversation.

"Sarge I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, you have me!"

"Ku ku, a useless leader?"

"What did you say?!"

"I mean..he's kind of right Sarge…"

Oh! So it's MY fault Giroro's missing?!"

"It was your mission, ku."

"You could say, guilty as charge?"

Natsumi's hand gripped the med-kit tightly. She bit back her annoyance and anger. Body shaking, she tried to calm herself. Taking a deep breathe, her strong, amber eyes turned soft, filled with worry and sadness.

 _Where could that fool be…Giroro…_

"What should we do Sarge…? Natchi's busy and that girl was really tough.." Tamama whimpered.

"Well we just need to keep looking! We can't lose Giroro like this!" Keroro shouted, tears in his eyes.

"Ku ku ku, still no word from the Corporal. But there's been a sighting of that girl close by on my database."

"Perfect! Let's go confront her and get Giroro back!" Keroro shouted, running toward the door. He ran into Natsumi and Fuyuki eavesdropping. Blushing, Natsumi walked away, med-kit in hand to treat the fallen boy in the other room. Fuyuki leaned down to his friend and hugged him close.

"Sarge, please be careful. You better come home."

With tears in his eyes, Keroro held his human friend close, "Of course Fuyuki! And I'll bring Giroro home!"


	2. A Soldier Is Reborn

**Chapter 2: A Soldier is Reborn**

"Wake up now…." a voice whispered in the Corporal's head. He groaned as the light from the window hit his face. The sun outlined his eyes, causing him to turn over on his make-shift bed. Opening his eyes, he sat up slowly and stretched. Looking around, he noticed he was inside the Hinata household.

"How did I get here…?" he asked himself.

Fuyuki ran by quickly, pausing when he noticed that the boy was finally awake. "Oh! Good morning! I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you feeling alright?" the boy questioned.

Giroro stared at him, confused by the questioning. "What do you mean, Fuyuki?" he asked.

Fuyuki stopped and stared at him in awe. "How did you know my name? Do you know me?"

"Of course I know you? You're Keroro's best friend and Natsumi's younger brother?" he responded, quizzically.

Fuyuki stared at the boy, unsure of how to react. How did he know Keroro? How did he know his family? It then occurred to him, "Oh! You're one of Sarge's friends! How cool! He must of told you a lot about us!" he began ranting excitedly.

Giroro stared at him, worried for the boy's mentality. Before he spoke back up, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror to his left. When he turned, he saw himself, but not his usual self. He had a faint scar over his left eye, his eyes were a steel blue, he had blonde hair, and more importantly, a pekoponian body. Staring at himself in awe, he looked over to Fuyuki for answers.

The boy smiled. "My sister found you passed out in the cold with some pretty bad wounds. So she brought you back here to heal you up and…wait…what time is it" he asked himself, checking his phone. He freaked out, flailing about with his school bag. Bowing as an apology, he excused himself. "I'm so sorry but I'm going to be late for my Occult Meet!"

"W-wait ! Fuyuki!" Giroro shouted after the boy. When he heard the door slam shut, he knew that he was gone. Sighing, he stared at himself again in the mirror. He remembered what Fuyuki said about Natsumi treating his wounds when he took notice of the numerous bandages on his body. He carefully examined himself. Every scratch to every small detail of his face, arms, chest, back, and legs. He was thin, but slightly muscular. His hair reached his shoulders in a matted mess from the rain. He sighed.

"What am I supposed to do now…it's not like I know how to be a Pekoponian…"

"What'll we do without him Sarge?!" Tamama asked, his voice coming from the window. Giroro's ears perked. He walked to the window and leaned against it so he could listen to their conversation.

"He's still not home…but we can't lose hope! We WILL find him!" Keroro replied confidently.

A smile crept onto Giroro's face as he listened in. "Huh, they actually miss me. I should tell them I'm fine…I wonder if I CAN tell them…"

"You can tell anyone you want, as long as it's not Natsumi. By the way, Good morning" the blue haired girl replied, sitting on his bed, wearing the Kissho High uniform.

Giroro turned to face her, anger filling his face. "You….HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE!?" he shouted.

"If I can turn you into a human, sneaking into a house isn't anything" she whispered to herself.

"What was that?!" he growled, taking a step toward her.

She put her hands up in defense, a nervous smiled plastered on her face. "Don't worry! They won't attack you right now. I'm only here to talk and answers some questions. Please trust me. Please don't attack either" she replied, whispering the last bit.

"OK….who are you then?" he asked, folding his arms.

"My name is Yuki. I'm kind of like you."

"What do you mean you're kind of like me? And why do you look more calm?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not Pekoponian" she replied with a cheeky smile.

"That much is obvious!"

"You asked…."

"Ok fine…Next, how am I like this? A Pekoponian? Why am I like this?"

"You accepted my offer last night. You get to be a human for 2 weeks. As for how, that goes back many years. Ever since I was little I've been able to shape shift not only myself, but others. Anything else?"

"Am I stuck like this completely now?" he asked grimly.

"No. You can switch between this form and your original form. Though, you have to figure that one out on your own. I can't give you all the answers, that would be too easy."

"So there's no way out of this….is there?" Giroro asked, looking at her with sullen eyes.

Yuki looked at him in surprised before matching her eyes to his sullen gaze. "No…It was…It was the only way I could save you from—"

"Mission start! Rescue Giroro!" The two frogs outside shouted.

Yuki smiled and turned to him. "I'll try to stop by again real soon. Right now, you might want to let them know you're alright. It'll make things easier for you."

"H-hey wait! I've still got questions!"

Yuki started walking away before pausing. She turned to face the human and snapped her fingers.

"I almost forgot about this…"

A key appeared around Giroro's neck in the form of a necklace. It had many engravings on it, and in bigger print the number 14 in the center.

"What is this?" Giroro asked, looking at it.

"Let's just call it a key for now. I've got to go, but I will see you again soon, Giroro."

"Yuki-! Damn…*Sigh* What was I thinking…?" He looks at the key longingly.

"Whatever it is…one thing's for certain." He said as he thought of Natsumi, a blush escaping on his face, "I've only got two weeks… What am I thinking?! There's no way-! But….I'm pekeponian now…I could…I could actually have a chance…

—

"Sargent! We still couldn't find him anywhere…he' not answering his communicator or anything…"

"Giroro…No! He MUST be out there!"

Giroro opened the sliding door to the backyard. "So loud….so annoying, Keroro" he said with a smirk.

Keroro and the team turned excitedly, but just as quickly their faces changed to dread. "KERO! A PEKOPONIAN!"

"We've been exposed!" Tamama shouted.

"How could we?" Dororo asked in surprise.

"Ku ku ku"

"Platoon! We must defend ourselves!"

"W-wait! It's me! Giroro. "

Everyone looked at him before exclaiming, "GIRORO?!"

—

"And that's what happened…" Giroro muttered, sitting on the couch. Everyone around him looked serious and remained silent, unsure how to process the information.

"So All We Need is to get Master Natsumi to fall in love with you, that should be easy!" Keroro spoke, smiling.

Giroro blushed before responding, "Idiot! It's not that simple! Besides….why would she ever love me…?"

"Corporal…We'll help! As long as Natchi doesn't know it's you it should be fine, right? We can get everyone to help!"

"A woman's heart is malleable if treated well my friend."

"And what about my competition…?" Giroro asked, looking at Kururu.

"Kukuku…you're putting me in a tough situation. It's no fun now to have him compete with you now" the yellow frog replied, sending a text to Saburo.

"See! See! She will be yours before you know it! And this could make the invasion much easier for us all!"

"I guess…and what if this fails..?" Giroro asked, looking for a sure answer.

"We'll just have to try our best! For Corporal Giroro's love and his life!" Keroro exclaimed, standing on the table and posing.

"Heh…fine then. Have it your way, Keroro" he replied, closing his eyes with a smile. _Thank you everyone…_

—

"First things first, we need to get you cleaned up. We'll start with you washing yourself off, maybe a hair cut, re-bandaging some wounds and some personal clothes" Keroro listed off.

"Alright, I'll go to a waterfall or something and-"

"NO! That is not acceptable Giroro!" Keroro shouted, hitting him with a wad of paper.

"Huh? Why not?" he asked, grabbing the paper and hitting Keroro back with it.

"Giroro, you're a Pekoponian now, you need to use the shower like Nachi and Fuki. "

"B-but-"

"No buts! IF you want to win Master Natsumi's heart, you need to act like a normal Pekoponian! Now get in that shower mister!"

—

"When you're done Corporal, we'll be waiting outside for step two!" Tamama said behind the door.

"Right…" he sighed. Giroro placed the key necklace on the sink before turning on the shower and stepping inside. He freaked out at first when the cold water hit his skin, but calmed when the water turned warmer. He let the water shower down on his body, watching the drops follow the intricacies of his details.

"This body is weird…Pekoponians sure are intricate…but we're similar in…some aspects…I wonder if Natsumi will like me…"

 _Corporal…We'll help! As long as Natchi doesn't know it's you it should be fine, right? We can get everyone to help!_

"As long as she doesn't know it's me…Is that what I want…?" he asked himself, looking at his hands. He sighed. His hands brushed back his blonde, wet hair and he began washing himself off while still thinking of his new situation.

—

"He sure is taking his sweet time" Keroro spoke up, sitting outside the door.

"He's a Pekoponian now, they thrive on this kind of luxury, Kukukuku"

"He's just getting accustomed to the change" Dororo added.

"Maybe he fell?" Mois asked.

"He's not stupid you dumb woman…" Tamama growled.

"No matter, he should be done by now!" Keroro responded. He jumped up and knocked on the door.

Giroro opened the door, slamming Keroro between the door and the wall. Holding onto his towel with one hand, Giroro used his other hand to brush his hair back. "Sorry about that…I'm still getting used to my strength…"

"Let me handle your wounds, my friend" Dororo offered, motioning for him to sit.

"Thanks..So what's next on the list again?" he inquired as he sat down next to Dororo.

Keroro and Tamama flashed him similar smiles as the held up make up brushes and scissors, "Make over time!"

—

"I don't see why he didn't want us to do it…" Keroro pouted as he waited outside the salon.

"I was looking forward to it…" Tamama grumbled, still holding onto the brushes.

Giroro walked out of the salon wearing a red hoodie, black tank top, and black cargo pants with clothing bags in his hands. His long, blonde hair was now cut short and swiped to the side. Any scruff on his face was shaved off. Keroro looked him over up and down.

"For a Pekoponian, you look pretty good there Giroro! "

"Yeah! There's no way Natchi wouldn't fall for you! "

Giroro stared at himself in the mirror, frowning. He looked over his new, fresh self. He did like it all, but it felt wrong.

"Eh? What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Tamama asked.

"It's fine…it's nothing. I'm just tired. This body is pretty draining" Giroro lied.

"Well it's no wonder, you still haven't eaten yet! Let's get some lunch!" Keroro offered, taking charge.

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry. Why not, let's go."

—

Natsumi walked beside Koyuki, a frown draped on her face. "I'm worried about him…" , she sighed, "Giroro, where are you?"

"I'm sure we'll find him Natsumi, he might be back home!" the ninja girl offered with her cat-like grin.

"You're right…we should check my backyard."

As the two girls strolled through town, Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro walked behind them into a restaurant. Natsumi turned around, thinking she felt Giroro nearby. Koyuki stared at her friend, confused.

"Natsumi?"

"S-sorry, I thought I…hey, why don't we stop by the market and pick up some stuff for dinner tonight? Figured everyone deserves something nice for their hard work…and who knows, Giroro might join us."

"That sounds great, Natsumi. Ooo! We should get lunch too!" Koyuki replied, nodding and holding close to Natsumi.

In an alley way close by, Yuki stood there, watching them. Her eyes were filled with determination. Under her breathe, she whispered, "She's got to care…"

A faint voice replied to her, "They never care…"

Sighing, Yuki disappeared.

—

"Giroro! Show some manners!" Keroro shouted at the new human who was eating his food quickly.

"Me?! Look at you!" Giroro barked back, pointing his chopsticks at the green frog in a pekoponian suit.

"I'll have you know I'm classy!" Keroro retorted, shooting Giroro a glare. All the while Tamama had been eating his food happily beside Keroro.

"Classy? Heh, you of all people know nothing of that" Giroro replied, beginning to eat his food again.

Keroro's eyes glimmered, his hands slammed the table in response. Giroro looked up in surprise, food hanging from his mouth. He raised his eyebrow at his reaction.

"You realize you need to eat like a pekoponian, like Natsumi, right? You think she likes someone that eats like a dog?"

Giroro sat there, a blush forming on his face. He swallowed his food and looked down, embarrassed.

"Pick up the chop sticks, and eat slowly" the green frog commanded.

The blonde man picked up his chopsticks and slowly ate his food, keeping in mind proper manners for Pekoponians.

"Good! But don't get so much on you! You gotta be cleanly while you eat. Think of how Natsumi and Fuyuki eat."

"You think I pay attention to such things-?" he began saying, stopping himself as Tamama and Keroro shot him a knowing look. He looked away with a blush. "Fine…"

As the frogs ate, the bell at the front door of the restaurant ringed, indicating more guests. Keroro froze up as he stared up at Natsumi and Koyuki.

"Oh! It's Keroro and Tamama!" Koyuki announced.

"Natsumi!?" Giroro called out in a panic, chocking on some of his food in the process.

"Huh? That sounded like…" Natsumi began, running to the side of the table. Giroro quickly ducked underneath so she didn't see him. She looked around the table, but no Giroro. Eyeing the third plate, she looked at the other two frogs.

"Uh, he he he…hello Miss Natsumi, what are you doing here?" Keroro chirped nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing" she replied, annoyed.

While the two of them held each other's stares, Koyuki looked very interested at the table. Tamama noticed the ninja girl's gaze and shook his head to the side slowly, hoping she wouldn't look under the table.

"W-well we just thought we'd get some lunch, you know, a break from searching and all,"

Taking this as an invitation, Natsumi and Koyuki both sat down at the table, placing their grocery bags to the side. Koyuki, still trying to keep her focus on the table, tilting her head in confusion.

"So…still no sign of him?" Natsumi asked.

Keroro stared at Koyuki nervously as he replied, "Uh, no, no sign yet."

"I see…"

As they talked, all Giroro could think of was that Natsumi was indeed worried about his safety. He drifted into a love mode, but was stopped shortly as Koyuki kicked him hard in the side. Holding in his pain, he hit Keroro in response and waited for his reaction. As he was hit, Keroro shouted in pain.

"Ouch! "

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kick you!" Koyuki apologized, bowing her head continuously.

"I-it's alright Koyuki-dono."

Sweat was forming on Tamama's temples as he eyed the ninja girl with extreme worry.

"Maybe he made it home by now?" Natsumi offered.

"M-maybe! We haven't checked yet so, maybe you should go see?"

"You're acting weirder than usual…." Natsumi replied, eying the nervous frog.

"W-what? Me?"

"What did you do?" she asked sternly.

"Why nothing Natsumi-"

"You're lying."

"The sergeant never lies!" Tamama defended.

Everyone sat there, giving uncertain looks to Tamama about his statement.

"W-well maybe not never…"

Koyuki's hand shifted, knocking over a fork and causing it to klink as it hit the ground. Tamama and Keroro couldn't hide their worry and Giroro stared at it, unsure of what to do from there.

"You're both hiding something" Natsumi replied, staring them down.

Keroro tried to maintain eye contact with Natsumi, but when Koyuki ducked down under the table, both him and Tamama froze. When Koyuki came back up with the fork, she smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"I got it!" she announced proudly.

Keroro and Tamama practically turned to stone, mouths agape. They didn't know if she saw him, or missed him, or ignored him, or whatever. They just knew Natsumi couldn't look next, she would notice for sure. Natsumi sighed, pushing herself up from the table.

"I don't have time for this…whatever you did, when I find out, You will be punished" she announced, eyeing the two of them.

"Y-yes Natsumi. "

"H-have a good day Natchi"

When both girls had left the restaurant, Tamama and Keroro simultaneously ducked under the table. To their surprise, he wasn't there.

"WHERE IS HE?!" they both shouted, holding their faces with their hands. They looked around their table and the tables around them.

Giroro's eyes were shut for a while. He was waiting for his discovery. He didn't expect another familiar voice to call to him.

"You can open your eyes now" Yuki whispered, smiling at him.

"Y-yuki!?" he exclaimed. Taking a moment, he realized he was at a table far from where Tamama and Keroro were.

"That was a close one, but why did you hide? It's not like she'd recognize you" she asked, confusion on her face.

"I - I couldn't think of anything else to do" he responded, a blush creeping on his face.

"You won't get far if that's all you do" the blue haired girl replied, twirling the straw in her drink.

"I-I'm working on it. How did you know I was here anyway?"

"I'll always know where you are."

"Ah…so I'm always going to be watched" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't risk not to. It is my job after all" she replied with a shrug.

"Will I ever get to have any of my questions answered?"

"I'll answer any one question right now. I've got time for that."

"One…" he looked at her, perplexed.

"You've got about 5 minutes before I leave. Better make it quick" she snapped, her eyes changing from her calm, serene self, to a more harsh set.

" Uh! I need to think! It's hard to just pick one out of the many!" he responded, gripping his head.

"4 minutes and 40 seconds."

"Y-you said I could change back! How do I do that exactly?"

"I don't know" Yuki replied bluntly.

" WHAT?!"

"It's different for everyone. You've got to figure that one out for yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me" she replied stoically, pushing herself up from the table.

"You said 5 minutes" Giroro reminded.

"I said one question."

"Then I won't ask a question, but I still have 4 minutes then" he tried to persuade.

"Fine." She sat back down and stared at the unnerved soldier. There was a long pause as he tried to think of how to talk to her.

"You're just going to make me sit here for another 4 minutes?" Yuki asked, annoyed.

"You do this a lot, I take it."

"You're not the first, that's for sure."

"They never won against you."

"That's not true" she said as she leaned back in her seat, looking to the side.

"I have a chance then" he replied, eyes wide.

"You're trying awfully hard not to ask questions."

"I told you I wouldn't ask any. Gotta keep the conversation going though."

"You've got 2 minutes."

"The one's that beat you."

"That's not a sentence."

"Just go with it."

"They had my help, just like you. But they also tried, unlike you" she snapped back.

"I'm trying" Giroro said, looking off to the side. He knew he hadn't tried, he just wanted to believe it.

"Hiding is a strange way of trying."

"I'd like to see you try it" he mused.

"Your times up."

"Giroro! There you are!" Keroro shouted, running up to the table. When Giroro looked back to where Yuki was sitting, she was no longer there. He sighed to himself.

"How did you get out from there?" Tamama inquired.

"I had some help…" he mumbled.

"Natsumi is suspicious" Keroro told him, worry on his face.

"I heard. She's also worried" Giroro reminded.

"That's good, right?" the young tadpole asked.

"It means she cares at least somewhat, right?" Keroro offered, smiling nervously at Giroro.

Giroro scanned the table that they were all at. He noticed three grocery bags that NAtsumi had left behind. Standing up, he walked over to them. Keroro and Tamama watched him, curious as to what he was doing. When he turned to them, he wore a smirk.

"I've got an idea."

—

"I wonder what those two were up to…" Natsumi asked out loud.

"They were acting pretty strange. I swore there was someone under the table too" Koyuki added.

"Oh? " Natsumi paused, looking at her friend for more details.

"But there was no one under there when I looked" the ninja replied, her face scrunched.

"That's strange…well whatever you felt, I'm sure there was something. Knowing those aliens, anything is possible" the pink haired girl replied, folding her arms.

She stopped and noticed that she crossed her arms. Panic set in when she realized she was missing the groceries they had bought.

"Oh no! We left the groceries in the restaurant! " she exclaimed, turning to run back to the restaurant. A tall, blonde haired man ran toward her with the bags, causing her to stop.

"Hey!" Giroro shouted, running toward her.

"My bags!"

Panting, the boy handed her the bags, "You…forgot…these…"

"T-thank you. But how did you know they were mine?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"I….saw…you….come in ….with them…" he replied, panting in between words.

"Well thank you. I had just realized I forgot them. You saved me the trip….I'm sorry, I don't know your name"

"My name? Uh, that's not important, I uh, I gotta go! Sorry!" he replied, panicking. He turned and took off before Natsumi could get another word in. She thought she saw him blushing, but she shook it out of her head.

"He seemed…familiar…and strange."

"But he was nice enough to bring you your food things" Koyuki spoke up.

"I just wish I could of thanked him properly" Natsumi pouted, watching in the direction the man ran off to.

"I could catch up to him" the ninja girl replied, readying herself.

"No, it's alright. He seemed to be in a rush somewhere. "

Giroro hide behind the wall of the restaurant he was just at, sliding down it to rest. He stared at his hands as he panted heavily. "This body…"

"Way to play it cool" Keroro replied, arms crossed.

"Sh..shut up. She…she asked for…my name…" he growled through his pants.

"So?" Keroro asked quizzically.

"We never thought up a name for him to use Sarg…"

"I see…we can't just call you Giroro in front of Miss Natsumi after all…"

"How about Red?" Tamama offered.

"That's his codename with Natsumi! She'll get suspicious! " Keroro fumed.

"Right…well, what do you want to be called?" Tamama asked the resting human.

"I don't know, I'm not that creative with names…" he mumbled, thinking back to his cat and her ridiculous name.

"Fuyuki has a book full of names in his room. We can borrow that!" Keroro announced, grabbing hold of Giroro's arm and dragging him away.

—

"Oh! I knew you looked familiar!" Natsumi exclaimed, staring at Giroro who was now standing in the doorway with Keroro and Tamama bashfully.

"How are you feeling?" Fuyuki asked with a smile.

He had ultimately forgotten that he had to return back to the Hunata household and face Natsumi. With a blush, he replied, "I, uh, feel fine."

"You look better, where did you get those clothes?" Fuyuki inquired, examining his new wardrobe.

"Uh, I went out and got them with…uh" Giroro stammered, trying not to look at Natsumi.

"We sort of took him out….to interrogate!" Keroro jumped in, laughing nervously.

"So you bought him clothes and a hair cut?" Natsumi questioned, looking curiously at Giroro who kept trying to avoid her gaze.

"Kero…he's still a guest after all, ahahaha…"

"Well I'm glad you're alright! Um, I don't know your name though" Fuyuki replied, scratching his head.

"Uh…well I'm…-"

"He experienced some head trauma after that night. He doesn't remember his name. Fuyuki, I was hoping I could borrow that book of names you have so we could try to jog his memory" Keroro interrupted, saving Giroro from stammering so much.

"Oh! That's a great idea! I'll go get it right now!"

"That explains why you never gave me your name….oh but why did you run away? I couldn't thank you properly"

"W-well I, you see…" Giroro began stammering again. Tamama jumped in to save him.

"He's very shy around pretty girls Natchi!"

Giroro grabbed Tamama and threw him aside, blushing full red on his face. He looked over to Natsumi and turned away, even more embarrassed now.

She giggled, placing her hand to her mouth. "Well whatever it was, thank you. Thanks to you, I can make dinner tonight. Oh! That reminds me, where will you be staying? Do you have a place to go home to?"

"Well, not really…I can't technically return to my home right now" Giroro explained, still not facing her.

"Oh? Why is that?" she asked, concern filling her tone.

"It's because he doesn't remember! That's right! For all we know, he probably doesn't have a home considering how we found him!"

"Stupid Frog, that's very rude of you."

"That was a little harsh…" Tamama chirped in, holding his head from where he was hit.

W-Well it could be true! So why not, in the mean time, let him stay here?"

Natsumi stood there, pondering the idea. Giroro, still facing away from here, crossed his arms, trying to act cool.

"I wouldn't want to cause any trouble…" he replied gruffly.

"Oh…well, I'd have to talk to Mama about it and Fuyuki of course…"

"He might be able to stay with me and Momochi!" Tamama interjected happily.

"That could work too! That might even be better! That way, he's always tended to and can be pampered unlike here-" Keroro began, before realizing how bad of a decision it was to praise Momoka's household over Natsumi's.

"Maybe we should kick you out while I'm at it, stupid frog" she grumbled, fists clentched.

"Kero! Forgive me Master Natsumi!"

"N-Natsumi, I don't want to cause you trouble here. I would be fine looking for another option."

"W-wait! Um, I'd still have to ask Mama, but you're welcome to stay here if you can't find anywhere else…" she replied bashfully, turning herself away from him now.

Peeking over his shoulder, he smiled at her. "T-thank you Natsumi"

"Until then, I'll go ask Momochi! We have plenty of space after all."

"Ah, Sarg! I found that book. I hope it helps with our friend here. Oh? What did I miss?" Fuyuki inquired, looking at how both Giroro and Natsumi were facing away from each other.

"He's going to stay with me and Momochi!" Tamama exclaimed.

"Unless Mama-dono decides that it's alright for him to stay here, that is" Keroro interjected.

"Oh wow, that would be great if he could stay here! We could talk about what happened to him and where he's from and —"

N"Fuyuki, you'll have all the time you need with him whether he stays here or not. N-not that I'm saying I don't want you staying here or anything" Natsumi replied, tripping over her words and blushing.

N-no it's alright. S-shouldn't we be trying to figure out what my name is right now?"

"Of course! Now let's see! Hmmm, how about Bob?" Keroro offered, looking into the book.

Giroro slammed Keroro back with the book. "Next."

Natsumi giggled softly at his reaction to the stupid frog. "Well, while you do that, I'm going to start dinner. Um, you're welcome to stay and eat and spend the night tonight if you'd like. I'm sure Mama wouldn't mind one more night. "

"Thank you, N-natsumi."

Fuyuki flipped through the book, eyeing each name and looking over Giroro to see what fit. "There's lots of names in here, I'm sure we'll find yours in here…let's see…"

After going through almost the whole alphabet of names, Giroro had rejected everything. Nothing sounded right and nothing really suited him. After all, he had a name, but he couldn't use it. When Fuyuki read over the next name, he looked up, repeating it to himself.

"Ren…"

"Oh? Does that sound familiar?" Fuyuki asked, perking up.

Uh, y-yeah. I guess so" Giroro replied. Truthfully, it only resonated with him because it was as close to his nickname as it could get. It would be easy enough to remember and it wouldn't be too foreign from what he was used to being called.

"Then it's settled! Your name is Ren!" Keroro exclaimed, slamming the book and tossing it aside. Tamama cheered while eating a bag of chips and Natsumi looked over her shoulder from the kitchen with a smile, happy that he remembered his name.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ren. Do you by any chance remember anything on the night you were attacked?" Fuyuki began questioning, revealing a small notebook and pen.

Flahses of what happened that night filled his skull, but he couldn't really say any of it. Instead, he just lied, sort of. "I…I saw a girl and someone else and then I was out."

"Hmm, was the other person like the Sergeant and Tamama?" Fuyuki continued.

"P-possibly. It all happened so fast" he lied.

"I see…I didn't expect you to remember since you have amnesia, just thought I'd ask. You see, one of our dear friends is missing and we haven't heard anything from him since that night" Fuyuki explained, wearing a frown. Giroro looked up at him. He wanted to smile, but he knew it wouldn't be appropriate in this situation. After all, he wasn't currently who they were looking for. Not in body at least.

"I- I see…" is all he managed to get out.

"He'll be back though" Natsumi spoke up as she entered the room. Everyone looked up to her, surprised that she joined in. Giroro stared at her, feeling a blush encroach on his face once more.

"He always comes back, he's too stubborn not to" she continued.

He stared longingly at her, wanting more from her. "S-sounds like someone important to you…"

"For a free loader, he's not that bad" she replied, slightly huffing.

 _Free loader…_ the phrase echoed in his head, crushing him inside. Not even friend, but a free loader.

 _"_ Sis, couldn't you of said something nicer? He is our friend after all. "

"He's also an invader, like the rest of these frogs. We can't forget that…what if he's out planning to invade while we're all caught off guard?"

"Sis! " Fuyuki remarked, pleading with her to be nicer.

"I'm just saying…you never know with that guy…" she replied, turning away from them.

 _I see…so she doesn't miss me after all…of course not…we are enemies after all….that's right, I'm an invader to her._ Giroro thought to himself, drowning in them. His dreams, and his life seemed to crumble away as he realized Natsumi couldn't save him, let alone love him.

"Natsumi is very harsh with Giroro!" Keroro fumed, pointing at the pink haired girl.

"Natchi that wasn't very nice…" Tamama replied sadly.

"Hmp! I don't care, he's worrying everyone too much and that's causing problems" she fumed. Turning to walk back to the kitchen, her face softened from anger to sadness. She sighed to herself and walked away.

"Sis….oh, Ren you don't look too well, are you alright?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Giroro stared at Fuyuki. "I'm alright. It's been a long day. If it's alright with you, I'm going to go for a walk" He quickly stood up and walked to the front door in a hurry. Fuyuki hopped up and followed after, worried he felt awkward after what just happened.

"Would you like me to come with you? Will you be able to find this place again?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be back later. "

As he closed the door behind him, Tamama and Keroro watched sadly after him, knowing he took it all personally. Fuyuki watched him through the window, making sure he was alright.

—

 _Hmp! I don't care, he's worrying everyone too much and that's causing problems_

Her words echoed through his head over and over again. He remembered the anger in her eyes. He remembered her tone, her stance, and of course the words. He felt a tear form in his eye before it slid down his cheek. He stopped, looking ahead of him to see a familiar woman staring back at him sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

Brushing the tear away with his jacket, he looked to the side. "You heard all that?"

"Yes…"

"This was a mistake. "

"Giroro-"

"I should have never agreed to this. How foolish I was to think I'd have a chance…" he replied, looking back at the blue haired girl with pain in his eyes.

"You do have a chance though, as —"

"As a Pekoponian! As Ren maybe! But…she…Natsumi could never love me…she doesn't even like me…" he shouted, letting his pent up thoughts out on her. There was a long pause between them before Yuki said anything more.

"That's not true."

"To her I'm nothing more than a free-loader! An invader that causes problems for her! "

"Giroro…" Yuki tried speaking, but he kept interrupting her.

"Just take me now…Don't make me suffer for two weeks like this…" he shouted back, clenching his fists and fighting back the tears.

"How pitiful. Such a waste of potential" a voice echoed around them.

"Useless, he doesn't deserve this chance"

"Who said that?" Giroro asked, looking around them to see no one there.

He looked right at Yuki, who was now frowning more. Her blue crystal necklace glowed brightly. She held it in her hand gently, her eyes glazed as she stared deeply into it. She whispered in response, "The ones that failed before you…"

"What? How?" he asked, anger ceasing and curiosity growing.

"Don't bother talking to him, he's weak"

"Wasting this opportunity, it should be me in his place!"

"No, me!"

"Quiet! You all had your chance…it's not your time to come out…" Yuki shouted, paring at the little gem.

"Soon…" the voices whispered before disappearing.

"What did you mean it's not their time?" Giroro asked, staring at her, anger beginning to come back.

She stayed silent, not sure how to answer. Giroro, annoyed, grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her close, shouting, "Answer me!"

Flinching, the girl pushed away from him. "NO!" she shouted before disappearing into nothingness.

He looked around himself for any sign of her. When he was certain she was truly gone, he fell to the ground, punching at it, releasing all of his anger, frustration, and sadness. "Dammit! Yuki! Come back here and answer me you coward! Answer meeee!" he shouted.

"Hey! Quiet out there!" a person from a nearby window shouted at him before closing their window and turning off the lights.

Giroro stayed on the ground for several more moments, seething in his anger before finally getting up and walking away, hands tucked into his pockets.

All the while Dororo watched from a nearby tree. He wanted to make sure his friend was alright, but he didn't know how much more he could help other than monitor him. He sighed and continued following him when he started moving ahead.

—

Back at the Hinata household, Fuyuki continued to stare out the window. Taking note of the time, he spoke up, "It's getting late.

"Seriously, where did he think he was going? Sheesh…" Natsumi replied, looking out the window with him.

Keroro and Tamama sat in silent sadness on the couch together, never looking up from their position. Natsumi too notice, looking at them with confusion.

"what's gotten into you two?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Did you really mean all that negative stuff you said about Giroro?" Keroro asked, looking up at her sadly.

"Huh?"

Understanding what he meant, Fuyuki chimed in, "You were really harsh earlier…"

"They are invaders, nothing will change that. I am worried about Giroro, but I'm also worried that he might be taking this as an opportunity…" Natsumi replied, trying to keep her stance while also trying to make it less harsh. She knew what she said was a little too much, but it had just come out and she couldn't turn back.

"The Corporal wouldn't do something like this though…not after what happened" Fuyuki offered.

"That's right! He's not cold blooded!" Keroro shouted back.

"Technically Sergeant, frogs are cold blooded so your analogy doesn't work. But I agree Sis, Giroro wouldn't intentionally try to worry us" Fuyuki remarked.

Sighing, Natsumi slouched back on the couch. "I know, I'm just worried about him…"

—

"Dororo, how long do you plan on following me?" Giroro asked, stopping in his tracks. Dororo was surprised at first that he noticed his presence, but decided to make himself known.

"As long as I have to, my friend."

"I can't stop you."

"That woman…"

"Tch, left without giving me an answer.."

"Giroro…what have you gotten yourself into?"

Giroro remained silent, sadness fighting with his anger on his face. Dororo walked toward him, placing a hand on his leg.

"They must be worried by now. You've already missed dinner."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Nonetheless, Keroro is worried. As would Mistress Natsumi be. "

"Heh, she doesn't care, let alone for some stranger" he replied, smirking. Behind the smirk though, he wore a mental frown.

"But you're not a stranger."

"I'm a stranger to myself like this!" Giroro shouted, facing Dororo. His eyes burned from trying to hold back all of the tears the whole time. He stared down at the blue frog for a while before turning to his side, letting his eyes droop to his true feelings.

"Your appearance may have changed, but you're still the same. Give it some time. It's still too early to dismiss anything right now. "

"What she said back there —"

"Had truth in it, yes. But under that truth is another truth that you are blind to. Please, come back with me and I'll show you. "

"Show me what exactly?"

"Follow me and you'll find out. You can continue wandering the night if you please though. The choice is yours" Dororo replied. He began walking away slowly, waiting for Giroro to take his offer. After considering it, Giroro gave in and began tailing the little frog, keeping his distance in case he decided to veer off.

—

The two had made it back to the Hinata household. Dororo lead them to the backyard.

"It's my tent…" Giroro whispered, examining it. It was shorter than him by a lot now. He couldn't imagine trying to go inside of it now.

"Come here. Stay silent" Dororo replied, motioning for him to come closer.

When he walked over and crouched down to where Dororo was, he could see Natsumi standing on her balcony. Her chin rested on her hand on the railings as she stared up at the night sky. Her eyes held many secrets and emotions that Giroro couldn't read right away.

"Natsumi?" he whispered to himseld.

"Giroro…" she whispered back to herself, watching the stars.

"S-she's calling my name" Giroro spoke, staring at her wide eyed now. Dororo placed his fingers in front of his mouth, indicating for him to remain silent.

"Please…come home safely…and soon. Please…" Natsumi begged, closing her eyes as if to make a wish on a star.

"What…why…" Giroro asked quietly to Dororo.

"Under harsh truths lies sweeter truths and more. Miss Natsumi worries about you. She stayed up last night while you were unconscious waiting for you to come home" Dororo revealed.

"S-she did? " he asked, a blush forming on his tan skin.

In that moment, Natsumi opened her eyes and looked down to the tent. She could see Ren down there. She leaned over the railing sto get a better look. "Ren?" she called down.

"Ah! Natsumi!" he exclaimed, surprised that she noticed him.

"And where have you been? It's late" she huffed, arms to her sides.

"Forgive me…I lost track of time and…got lost" he replied, looking bashfully at the ground.

Leaning further to the side, she could make out a smaller, blue figure. "Dororo, are you there too?"

"Yes Miss. I found him wandering around and took it upon myself to bring him here."

"Thank you Dororo. Wait down there, I'll unlock the door for you" she replied, running back into her room.

"Giroro, don't lose hope. We are right beside you through this. Good night my friend. "

"R-right…thank you, Dororo."

The lights in the house came on. Giroro could hear the back door slide open. Natsumi leaned in the doorway, watching the boy. "Come in, you must be cold. "

"Thank you…I'm sorry if I worried you" he apologized as he entered the house.

"Well you're safe now, that's all that matters. Oh! Are you hungry? There's some left overs from dinner still."

"I don't want to be any trouble—" he began.

"You've already caused a stir waiting for you, dinner is nothing" Natsumi replied, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Right…I'm sorry for missing dinner"

"You apologize a lot for someone that doesn't remember who they are" she joked.

"R-right…but please, don't trouble yourself with dinner. It's late after all and —"

I can't let you go hungry, especially not when you're hurt. Oh! Your bandages! We need to replace them and —" Natsumi began speaking and walking toward him. As she walked forward, she trip over the edge of the couch, falling almost onto the table. Reacting quickly, Giroro caught her in his arms. The two stared at each other, their faces turning bright red. Just as quickly as he caught her, Giroro propped her back upright and turn away, fully red.

"T-thank you…" Natsumi replied, blushing, but not as much as Giroro.

"I think you should go get some rest. I'll tend to my bandages myself" he replied to the best of his ability.

"R-right…Well…if you need anything…good night"

"Good night, Natsumi…" he mumbled. When she was gone, he fell onto the couch and bit his lip. His face began to glow red as he repeated the scene that just took place. It was safe to say, he would have plenty of dreams tonight.

 **Should of stated this in the first chapter, but oh well. So, some of you are familiar with this story on my deviant art as a fan comic. But, due to me never having any time or motivation to draw constantly, I had decided to release the full script of the comic in written format. So I will be uploading it all here after I've gone through editing each chapter. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I was writing it! Reviews are loved!**


	3. A New Perspective

**CHAPTER 3: A New Perspective**

The next morning.

The sun shined through the window of Giroro's room, falling on his resting face. He grimaced at the light, pulling his pillow onto his face. After a few minutes of laying there, he sat up and stretched. Catching his reflecting in the mirror, he sighed.

"Guess this is actually happening" he muttered before getting up.

Taking caution not to wake anyone else up, he carefully walked to the bathroom and began his new morning routine: Brush teeth, shower, comb hair, and put clothes on. When he was done in the bathroom, he pulled on a white tank top and retreated to his room. He rolled up his bed and blankets and put them away so Natsumi wouldn't have to. Looking around him, he didn't have much other than his clothing. He found himself looking in the mirror again, examining his body. He frowned. He had hoped he'd at least look stronger. In that moment, he decided to get down on the floor and start doing some push ups. He figured he could at least do some of his old routine even in this body.

After several push ups, Fuyuki knocked on the door. Not receiving a response, Fuyuki walked in. "Good morning, Ren."

"Good morning Fuyuki" he replied, still doing his push ups.

Fuyuki watched him nervously, a sweat drop on the side of his face. "Should you be doing push ups with your injuries?"

"A soldier has to keep himself in shape" Giroro replied out of instinct. He stopped and quickly looked up at Fuyuki, hoping he didn't hear it.

"Soldier?" Fuyuki repeated, curiously.

"I, well—" giroro stammered, trying to come up with a lie on the spot.

Fuyuki looked down at Ren, surprise filling his eyes. Giroro thought he had figure it out in that moment. He braced for the worst.

"You're bleeding through your bandages" Fuyuki said, his eyes tracing all the blood stains. Giroro touched at his bloody bandages in confusion. Realization hit him that Fuyuki wasn't catching on, just worried for his safety.

"Natsumi is gone, so I guess I'll have to help change them. I'll be right back" he replied, running out of the room to get a medical kit.

"R-right…shit, that was close" he whispered, sitting himself down on the ground.

Shortly after, the young teen ran back inside and plopped himself next to the soldier. He began removing the old bandages and cleaning the wounds with Giroro's help. In the midst of this, he sighed. "I'm sorry for what Natsumi said yesterday."

"About?"

"Our friend, Giroro. You seemed uncomfortable when she was talking about him."

"Oh. I just felt out of place" he replied, trying not to think how true that statement was.

"She doesn't mean what she said. That's just how she is. She can't let others know that she actually cares. So she gets defensive and says things she doesn't mean" Fuyuki explained as he applied a new bandage to Giroro's arm. The two remained silent as the new bandages came on.

"Hey, Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if you went to school? You look like you might be a senior" Fuyuki inquired.

"I'm not sure really…amnesia and all" Giroro lied, not really wanting to think about school.

"Hmm, well, we should go check. I wouldn't want you to fall through your studies. It'll also give you something to do other than sit around here."

 _I had planned on looking for Yuki and trying to find out how to turn back…damn…_

"Is everything ok?" Fuyuki asked, noticing his blank stare.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. But, don't I need to have one of those uniforms?"

"They'll provide you one. Oh, we should probably get going soon" Fuyuki replied, checking his watch.

"R-Right….school" he grumbled.

—

Giroro, in the Kissho High Uniform, stood in front of Natsumi's class, blushing lightly as he was introduced. Next to him, stood Yuki. She was smiling happily at the students and bowed when she was introduced.

"Now, if you'll both take your seats" the teacher said, holding out their arm toward the class.

Natsumi waved at Ren, hoping he'd sit next to her. He blushed and started walking toward her. When he got close enough, Yuki had pushed him out of the way and sat down next to Natsumi.

"His, so nice to meet you, my name is Yuki" she said, holding out her hand to the pink haired girl.

"Oh hi! It's nice to meet you too, my name is Natsumi" she replied, smiling.

Giroro grumbled under his breathe as he went to the back of the class to the only other open seat. He eyed Yuki the whole time, wondering what she was planning. The two girls on the other hand seemed to be hitting it off well with their pleasant exchanges. He could only just sit there, and glare at her, paying attention to the teacher every once in a while.

—

When the school day was over, Natsumi waited at the gate for Ren. When she spotted him in the crowd, she waved to him happily.

"Ren! Want to walk back together?"

"S-sure" he replied with an obvious blush.

"Natsumi!" Yuki called out, running toward her.

"Oh Yuki! Have you met Ren yet?"

"Oh we've been acquainted…" Giroro grumbled.

"In the hallway, right?" she asked with a wink.

He turned away from her, "Right."

She watched the two of them, unsure of what happened, but chose to ignore it. "I see. Well that's great. We know each other now! So where did you come from Yuki?"

"Oh, far away from here. It's so different from home, but it's nice."

"Oh wow, I've never really left here that much. I went to France once though" Natsumi replied, recollecting the time they all went to see Momoka's dragon-crazed friend.

"The land of love, how interesting. Natsumi, did you go there with someone you loved?"

"Well, kinda, not exactly" she blushed, putting her fingers together as she recalled the trip.

Giroro perked up and listened in at this point. Yuki leaned in closer to Natsumi, waiting for an answer.

"I mean, we went because on of our friends was visiting another friend. So we got to tag along. And, well, someone I kind of like went with us and…." Natsumi blushed, stopping herself from saying any more.

"Who?" Giroro coughed, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, um…I don't think either of you met him yet. He doesn't exactly come to classes…" she mumbled.

Please go on Natsumi, this is so interesting!" Yuki exclaimed, eyeing Giroro.

"Well, he's really cool and strong. And he's really cute! He's got a serious side, but he's a big softie too" Natsumi listed off.

In his head, Giroro was going crazy, thinking of the possibility that it was him. _Is she talking about me?_

Yuki glanced at Giroro, noticing his flustered demeanor. "Ooh? What's his name Natsumi?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise!"

"Ren?"

"W-what? Oh, yeah…promise."

"Well…his name….his name is…"

"Oh, Natsumi!" Saburo called out, waving to the girl and her friends.

"S-Saburo! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her blush.

"Just going for a walk, who are your friends?" he asked, smiling at them.

Giroro gnashed his teeth, seething in rage. _Of course….it's Saburo…_

Taking notice of his sudden change, Yuki mad ea mental note. She quickly smiled and extended her hand to the boy. "Hi! My name is Yuki!"

"Hello Yuki, nice to meet you. And you?"

Clearing his throat, he replied cooly, "Ren."

"He's the guy we found after G-, well, HE disappeared. "

Saburo looked over Ren for quite a while before smiling back at him. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ren."

"Likewise…" he forcibly replied.

"Well, I've got some things I need to check up on. Catch you later Natsumi and friends."

"B-bye Saburo."

"So, Saburo was it?" Yuki teased.

"SSSHHHH!" the frazzled girl hushed.

"He is pretty cute Natsumi~"

"He's not that great…" Giroro grumbled.

"Oh? Well what would you know for a boy?" Yuki asked, probing him with questions.

"A lot actually!" he blushed, not realizing what he said.

"Oh? Then enlighten us Ren"Natsumi giggled.

"W-well"

Who do you think would be great for Natsumi?"

"Um, w-well, someone cool a-and strong. Someone that could protect her…Probably someone attractive and that can match her…u-um" he blushed, knowing he was describing himself in his own eyes.

Both girls started laughing, blushing slightly at the explanation.

"So Saburo, but not Saburo?" Natsumi giggled.

"I wonder who he's trying to describe" Yuki replied, winking at Giroro.

"N-no one I'd know of! I'm just stating—" he shouted back, more and more frazzle.d

"Hahaha, I didn't know you were so funny Ren" Natsumi said smiling.

"A real riot, isn't he"

"w-what's that supposed to mean?!"

Both start laughing again.

"Oh, well we're at my house. Yuki, do you want us to walk you back home?" Natsumi asked the blue haired girl.

"Oh no, that's alright. It's not too far from here. It was nice meeting you Natsumi! I'll see you again soon!"

"Bye bye!" she exclaimed, waving at the running girl. When she turned back to Ren, she crossed her arms with a bemused stare. "So, why'd you decide to go to school, Ren?"

"Fuyuki thought it would be best. So I just went along with it. "

"Well, it's nice to have you in class. Maybe we can get to know each other better that way."

"Get to…know each other?" he repeated, blushing.

"That's right. After all, you do have amnesia and I only really know your name. Oh, I forgot to ask Mama if you could stay here…" she revealed solemnly.

"That's alright. Tamama said he'd talk to Ms. Nishizawa about me staying with them. "

"Oh, I see. Well that's great. Momoka is really nice and you'll be very comfortable there" she replied, a small frown underneath her smile.

 _Is she upset…?_ "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Guess I'm just a little tired," she stretched, "Oh well. Oh, would you like to help me out with dinner? "

" What?"

"Could you help me with dinner? After all, you never got to eat yesterday. "

"R-right. If you want me to, I guess I could."

"Great! Oh, we should go to the store and get some ingredients first. I always buy fresh."

"Alright. Um, should we change first?"

"Hmm? Oh, that would be smart. Alright, well, let's get changed and meet outside, sound good?"

"Sure. See you soon, Natsumi." When she was gone, Keroro popped out of the couch.

"Kero kero kero, Giroro, you're already going on a date with Master Natsumi, you sly dog you!"

"K-keroro! It's not, we're just going to the store" he replied, walking into his designated room to grab some clothes.

"Is that why you're getting dressed and trying to look good?"

He stopped and blushed, slamming the door behind him so the alien couldn't eavesdrop.

"Kero kero kero~ I knew it!"

"Ssshh! " he hushed, opening the door slightly to peek out. "It might seem like that, but it's just going to the store. After all, she wouldn't go on a date with me."

"And why not?"

"She still thinks I have amnesia. I'm just a stranger to her. Besides, she's still in love with Saburo…" he grumbled, pulling a red and black sleeved shirt over his chest.

"Hmm, well that poses a problem. But never fear, Keroro is here!"

"I'm now more worried about this than before…" he sighed.

—

Giroro stood outside, messing with an ear piece given to him by Keroro. "I don't know…"

"Quiet! Just listen to what I tell you and you'll be fine!" Keroro's voice came out of the machine.

"Since when did listening to you ever result in something good?!"

"Um, Ren. Are you there?" Natsumi called out, walking out of the house wearing a pink skirt and an orange shirt. He could swear he saw her blush lightly.

"Oh there you are! Are you ready?"

He stared at her for what seemed like forever. Her beauty was beyond words as usual, but this time, it seemed different. He couldn't quite place it just then. Realizing she asked him a question, he quickly replied, "Y-yeah. L-let's go then."

"Complement her!" Keroro shouted.

"Um, Natsumi, y-you look really nice."

"Hmm? Oh, thank you Ren. You look nice too" she replied, smiling.

"Nice? You need to step it up a bit Giroro! Tell her she's gorgeous! That no one else can even compare!"

Whispering into the device, he quickly growled back, "I'm not saying that!"

"Huh? Everything alright Ren?" She stared at him, confused at what he was doing to his side.

"Everything's fine! Just a bug! Ha ha ha, ha ha…" he awkwardly lied.

"Hmm? I guess it is the season for them to be flying around. Here's the store. It'll be quick."

"Open the door for her!"

"Oh uh!" he panicked and ran up to the door, ready to open it for her. A random person coming from inside the store opened it before he could and hit him on the side of the head.

"I'm so sorry sir!" they apologized. Giroro grabbed his head, seething in pain.

"Ren! Are you alright?!" Natsumi asked, rushing to his side.

"Just…fine…thanks…" he chuckled nervously, trying to maintain his balance.

Back at home, Keroro could only face palm.

—

Giroro held an ice pack up to his head as Natsumi wandered the shops for ingredients. She would gaze back at him every once in a while to check on him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked when they were at the next vendor.

"I'll be fine. It's just a bump."

"Here, let me see it" she replied, getting close to him and looking at the side of his face. Giroro's heart raced, his face flushed. Natsumi was so close to him, he could hardly bare it. Keroro chirped in his ear, "This is it! KISS HER!"

At the thought of kissing her and holding her close, his face flushed bright red and he passed out from the rush. Natsumi and the vendor kneeled down to him, worried.

"Ah! Ren! Are you ok?!" she shouted, holding his head up.

Keroro face palmed once more. "Oh Giroro…."

—

Giroro sat on the couch in the Hinata household holding an ice pack over a new bandage on his forehead. Natsumi finished tying it up and looked at him with a smirk.

"Guess it was more than just a bump."

"Y-yeah…"

"Maybe you should sit this one out. I wouldn't want you falling over while holding a knife or something"

"I can still help Natsumi I—"

"No. Don't be stubborn. Let me take care of it, alright? You can help another time."

"Natsumi…"

"You just lay there and rest, alright?" she replied sweetly.

"I don't need to—"

"You'll stay there, got it?" she insisted, more forceful this time.

"Fine…" he replied, looking away briefly from her, still supporting the ice pack.

"That's better. If you need anything, please call for me."

She walked over to the kitchen, leaving Giroro to himself on the couch. He glanced around the room, eying the slightly ajar door. Sighing, he waved Keroro in.

"Looks like you're going to need a lot more help after all."

It's your fault for being so straight forward!" Giroro shouted.

"It's your fault for being so embarrassing !" Keroro shouted back, causing Natsumi to peer into the room.

"Oh, stupid frog is that you?"

"Ah, yes Natsumi"

"Don't get him riled up, he's had a hard day. Shouldn't you be doing your chores anyway?" she asked, annoyed that he was bothering her guest.

"I've done all my chores Master Natsumi! Just waiting on the laundry to wash!"

"Is that so? " she glared at him, waiting for him to crack.

"What's with the distrust in your look?"

"You're being suspicious"

"Me?! I promise I'm not up to anything today!"

"Oooh?"

"H-he was just offering to get me a glass of water actually" Giroro chimed in, hoping to quell the hostility.

"Right! I'm trying to help our guest feel more comfortable!"

"Oh, well alright. But no funny stuff, got it?" she warned him.

"Got it!" Keroro replied, holding up his thumb. They stayed there for a few moments. Natsumi's eyebrow perked up, staring at the alien frog.

"Well?"

"Kero?"

"Weren't you going to get him some water?" she asked, annoyed at his stupidity.

"R-right! Be right back!" he exclaimed, running into the kitchen and into the fridge.

Sighing, she looked over to Giroro and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry he's so troublesome…"

"It's fine, it's almost familiar in a way" he mused.

"Oh? Are you remembering something?" she asked, hoping she'd learn something new.

"Maybe, it's too soon to say."

"Alright…well if you start to remember something, feel free to get me" she said, somewhat disappointed.

"And here's your water sir!" Keroro said, handing the blonde man a cold glass. They waited for Natsumi to leave them alone before they continued their conversations. Giroro looked out the window, noticing movement.

"Hey, Keroro. I need you to do something for me.."

—

Keroro and Tamama wandered the park late at night, holding each other close as they looked for their target.

"Maybe she's taking a nap?" Tamama nervously pipped in.

"How does Giroro even know this will work?" Keroro asked no one in particular.

Yuki spawned behind them, eyeing them carefully. "Make it quick."

Tamama and Keroro freaked out and screamed, clutching each other tightly. Yuki raised an eyebrow at their foolishness, waiting. Keroro looked up at her, trying to gain some confidence in her presence.

"U-um, Giroro sent us" he managed to squeak out.

"I know, otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time here. What does he want?" she asked, refraining from any emotional outbursts.

"Uh, well, he uh…" Tamama mumbled.

"You're trying my patience" she growled, raising her arm and pointing it at them. A small flame began forming in her palm.

"Kero! He wants to meet you in private tomorrow morning, before your classes start" Keroro shouted, flailing his arms in front of him.

The flame disappeared and surprise was plastered on her face. She hadn't expected him to request a meeting so soon with her. "And where does he want this meeting to occur?"

"Behind the school yard" Keroro replied, noticing the change in her demeanor.

"And why should I oblige?" she asked, trying to maintain her presence.

"He said you have no choice but to see him."

There was a silence between them. Yuki looked perplexed that he would have the gall to think that way. Her hand twitched, causing Keroro and Tamama to flip out.

"Who does he think he is? Demanding something like that from me?!"

"Kero! H-he said you wouldn't want to miss it"

Stopping, she looked at them curiously, "Miss…it? Miss what?"

"He didn't tell us anything after that. He just went to sleep right after. I swear!"

"Peh…you've delivered your message, now leave me. "

"Ah— right! Good bye!" the two Keronians said, running off as fast as they could.

Yuki stood and watched them. Her necklace began glowing, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Maybe he'll give up" a voice chirped.

"Hush…" she whispered, holding the gem tight. "Giroro…what are you planning.."

"Giroro…" Dororo mumbled from his hiding spot as he watched Yuki.

—

"Ren, Ren…Ren wake up" Natsumi whispered, slightly pushing his arm.

Giroro groaned in his sleep, refusing to awaken.

"Ren you need to wake up, you haven't eaten at all. Come on, wake up" she mused.

The sleeping Corporal turned over, his face facing hers. Natsumi blushed lightly as she watched him sleep soundly. She hadn't really focused much on his facial features until now. He looked gentle like this. Cute even. Especially with the few strands of hair brushing his forehead ever so slightly. She found herself staring at him for a while.

She could hear him whispering in his sleep. She decided to lean closer so she could pick up anything he was saying.

"Natsumi…"

H _-he's saying my name….is he dreaming about me?_ she wondered. If only she could find out.

"Oooooo~ Master Natsumi, are you watching our guest sleep?" Keroro chirped snidely from the doorway. Natsumi's cheeks flushed bright read. She bolted up from her seat next to the sleeping boy and turned away from the frog.

"N-no! I'm trying to wake him up and then he started saying things in his sleep so I thought he was saying something he remembered and —"

"Oh of course Natsumi, and did he say anything important?" he grinned.

"N-nope! It was just him groaning. You know how tired people are. A-anyway can you please wake him so he can have some dinner? Thanks!" she quickly replied, her voice getting higher pitched as she spoke. Realizing she didn't make it any better for herself, she took off into the kitchen, embarrassed.

Keroro's grin reached the edge of his face. Everything was going smoothly. "Master Natsumi is making this easy" he chirped. He directed his attention to the sleeping corporal. Walking up to the sleeping beauty, he grabbed a magazing, rolled it up, and smacked him with it. "Wake up!"

Giroro bolted up, clutching his head and glaring at the green frog. "What did you do that for?!"

"Natsumi wanted you awake, and it was the only way to get you up, kero kero kero~"

Rubbing his sore head, he turned to Keroro. "Natsumi wants me awake?"

"Dinner. She's been trying to wake you, but then she started looking at you~" he teased.

"What do you mean?" he asked, blushing.

"A-ah! Ren! I'm so glad you're awake! How is your head? Are you alright? Ahahahahahaha…." Natsumi ran in, noticing Keroro's grin from the other room. She awkwardly laughed, hoping she wasn't being too ridiculous in front of him.

"I'm alright, still a little sore but nothing I can't handle" he replied, trying to be tough.

"Oh I see, well you should come have some dinner. I'm sure you must be hungry since you haven't eaten all day or yesterday" she smiled.

Keroro chuckled, "Kero kero kero, well I'll leave you two alone then~ Don't get too lovey now~" he said as he trotted out of the room.

"W-what'st hat supposed to mean?!" Natsumi shouted at him.

"It's just dinner!" Giroro barked back as well.

The two stopped, looked at each other, blushed bright red, and turned away. Of all the things to happen, Keroro could only make it worse with his presence still in the door way. Natsumi grabbed her slipper and threw it, hitting him directly in the face.

"Ugh, that stupid frog…" she sighed. Turning her attention to the boy sitting on her couch, she blushed.

"Y-yes?" he asked, noticing her staring.

"C-can you stand? To go to the kitchen that is.."

"Of course, for dinner….I can try," He tried to stand on his own, but his balance was still off. Natsumi quickly grabbed him and let him support himself on her.

"Don't fall! Geez…"

It didn't take long for them to both notice how close they were to each other. Natsumi's face flushed crimson. Giroro quickly let himself fall back onto the couch, hoping to not make it any more awkward.

"M-maybe I should just bring it in here! It'll be easier than trying to move you afterall!"

"R-right! I'll just wait here then!"

Natsumi ran out of the room, leaving Giroro to himself. Or so he thought. He felt a strange aura around him. His head turned to the doorway to find not just Keroro, but Tamama and Kururu standing there, watching. Growling, he kept swiping at the air to motion for them to go away. In sync, all three smiled and shook their heads. Annoyance filled him. He was about to get up and deal with them, but Natsumi walked back in carrying food.

"I-is everything alright, Ren?" she asked.

"Uh y-yeah! " he replied nervously.

"A-alright" she mumbled, setting the table for him. Giroro quickly noticed that it was only set for him and no one else. He looked at her, confused.

"Arn't you going to eat too, Natsumi?"

"Hmm? Oh, I filled up while tasting it all. Guess I'm just not that hungry right now" she shrugged.

"I see…" he replied, disappointed.

"I've got a lot of homework to do anyways, oh, that reminds me," she paused, taking out a book from her bag," You've got some now too."

"Homework? " Giroro examined as he flipped through the book.

"Right, you are going to school after all. You can't shirk on your studies, even if you do have amnesia"

"R-right. Well thank you."

When he looked up, Natsumi was already running up the stairs. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room!"

"N-natsumi! Damn it….I'm a soldier, why should I have to do pekoponian homework?," he asked out loud. He looked at the food she prepared for him. "I am a little disappointed she's not eating with me…but she did go to all this trouble too…" he sighed. He started eating portions of his food while flipping through the book. He thought he might as well try to finish it.

"He looks like any ordinary pekopnian like this" Keroro said.

"Ku ku ku, he seems to be struggling with basic pekopnian materials"

The hard blooded soldier sat on the couch, stressing over the history portion of the homework. He didn't remember or know much about Pekopon other than what was needed for the invasion. " I don't know Pekoponian history, this is too much.." he groaned.

"Should we help him?" Tamama asked.

"Hmmm, well it looks like he does need it desperately" Keroro added.

"ku ku ku, you can't even do your own homework Sargent"

"Kero! Y-you're right….well Kururu why don't YOU go help him then?"

"Eh? I don't quite feel like it. It's all basic information about this little planet. too boring for my tastes"

"You know, I can hear you all back there…" Giroro growled, staring at them with a dead pan expression.

"Kero! Ah Giroro, we're just discussing-"

"I appreciate the concern," he huffed, " but this is pointless work that doesn't determine my outcome in my ultimate goal."

"Oooh? Are you so sure about that?" Kururu chimed in.

"Knowing pekopnian history could benefit the invasion, but as of right now, you already know it all. So this is pointless to me. I am a temporary pekoponian after all."

"The corporal seems to be right…but what about impressing Nachi in class?" Tamama interjected.

Giroro's interest peaked. "Impressing her?"

"Oh! That's right that's right! If you can show her you're very intelligent she's sure to swoon! After all, women on this planet love smart guys!"

"And they also love the rebellious guys too! At least he's half way there!"

"You really think she'd like me more if i knew about this planet more?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No doubt!" Keroro and Tamama sang.

"Try educating yourself on your own from the internet and history books. But you better hurry up, you're far behind the pekoponians at that school, kukukuku~" Kururu teased, typing away on his own computer.

Putting down the book, he sighed. "You're right, so how would I even come close to Natsumi's level of knowledge in such a short amount of time? It's almost been two days now…"

"Think of it as training! "

"Training?"

"That's right! You love training, so think of learning as training for you!"

"Your goal is Master Natsumi's heart! So train hard to get there!"

"Uh, easier said than done, but I'll try…"

"Good luck then! "

"See you tomorrow!"

"kukuuku"

One by one, they all went off to do their own things, leaving him all alone.

"Uh, wait! Don't…just leave me…." he sighed," I've already wasted two days…"

He slouched back on the couch. He remembered the key around his neck and began examining it. The number in the center was now a 13. He looked closely at it, unsure of how it changed. It looked like it was just carved in.

"Wait, it's a counter?….Are these, names?" he noticed, reading them out loud. "Elvin…Duboro, K…Karis? Are these all the people before me?" he wondered out loud. His eyes caught an all too familiar name to him. "Giroro…" he whispered.

"Ren?" Natsumi called from the stairs.

Surprised, he turned to see her standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at him questioningly. "Natsumi! What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"Hmm? Oh, I finished a little while ago. It was pretty easy for once."

"R-right, easy" he blushed.

"You need help? It doesn't look you've gotten far."

"Uh, well I uh…"

"Right, you've still got amnesia. I bet this stuff was easy for you before," she said, plopping next to him on the couch. "Here, let me help you."

"Oh uh, th-thanks."

"Which do you want to start with first?"

He stared at the sections in the book, not really feeling a connection with any of them. He decided on the one he needed to know more on. "History?"

"Alright, that should be the easiest out of all this. Alright, American history, who was the first president?"

"First…president? Um…."

"Hmm, I guess that one is a little harder. How about, what's the smallest currency in America?"

"The cent…pennies right?"

"You got it! See, you still know things. What's the largest currency in common households? "

"The…hundred?"

"Yes! Alright, here's a tricky one….how many states are in the United States?"

He paused, thinking back to all the invasion plans and all the places they had visited in that time. He began counting each one he could remember. "There should be….Utah…Arizona….New York…50?"

"That's correct! Wow, you're pretty smart, you know?"

"W-well, it's easy when you have a smart teacher…" he said, glancing at her.

"Well, why don't we continue and before you know it, you'll be done."

They spent the next two and a half hours going through the book. When they were done with History, they moved onto math, then reading, then spelling, and lastly, the science section. Filling in his last answer, Giroro shut the book and let out a sigh of relief.

"There! That didn't take so long. That's not bad for someones with amnesia."

"T-thank you, Natsumi. "

"Hey, it's no problem. After all, I felt like I owed you for yesterday."

"It was no problem, anyone could have done it."

"But it was you and that's all that matters" she replied, taking a bite of a cookie.

He blushed, realizing that their shoulders are touching. His hand trembled, trying not to crush the cookie in his hand. He had to keep it together. But he couldn't help think about the warmth that they crated between each other.

"Hey, Ren….what were you talking about before I came down?"

"What? Before you came down…?" he asked, snapping out of his daydreams. He tried to think back to what he was doing before she came downstairs. He remembered the necklace, the number, and the names. He looked at her, interested at what she heard.

"I heard you say….never mind, I must of just been hearing things."

"D-do you miss him?" he asked, knowing what she was getting at.

"What?"

"Giroro…you heard me say his name….do you miss him?"

She paused. "….yeah, I do. He was the only person I could really trust around here, even if he was an alien invader."

He blushed lightly, keeping his head to the side so she couldn't see how red he was. "I'd bet he felt the same with you"

She replied with a giggle. "I doubt it. I mean, yeah, he'd be very protective of me, but I think I'm just a human to him. Nothing more, nothing less" she said. She tried to hold her smile, but her eyes gave her true emotions away.

"It sounds like you two are…friends though"

Surprised, she turned to him. "Really? Hmm…I'd like if he thought that about me, truthfully. With the idiot frog and the other crazy aliens, it's nice to have someone normal — well, as close to normal around here. So yeah, I guess we are friends."

She smiled at him, waiting for his reply.

Giroro: _*friends….friends….friends…*_ I..I see" he managed to mutter out.

"I guess you've just been hearing his name so much, you probably don't even know anything about him….haha, I don't think I even do truthfully"

"Um, well, if you two are f-friends, you should at least now something about him?" he probed, hoping she'd say how she really felt about him.

"That's true, let's see….well, he's red for starters. He's got a scar down his left eye, kinda like you. Annnd, he wears this belt around him, his insignia is this cute little yellow skull. He's the gun expert out of all the frogs, he's also very serious all the time about the invasion. He's probably the only serious one about it actually, everyone else kind of messes around and Dororo is very peaceful so he'd never invade. But Giroro, I think he could if he actually tried to. But I'd never let him. I'd kick his butt when he tried."

"I bet you would, Natsumi" he replied, flashing a smile.

She blushed, losing focus. "A-anyway….aside from his serious side, he's also pretty nice and sweet. If there's something wrong with me, he tries really hard to make it better. I remember when I got this life threatening fever, he blasted through this force field that was set up around the house and battled this beast for its liver which could heal anything. But that stupid green frog ate it instead. But he was really upset that I was dying and it felt so nice and warm that he cared so much….There was another time where I was waiting for my mother to come to the field day for a three foot race and when she didn't make it in time, he substituted with me and we won together. And then there was a time—-" she continued to ramble all the memories she had of the little red frog. Giroro listened intently, smiling and blushing as he heard all of this about himself.

 _She really thinks this about me…? I thought I was just a freeloaded to her….I can't believe what I'm hearing right now, I swear this must be a dream. A trick by Keroro or something. But no, she's really right here, saying all these happy memories of the two of us…._

Natsumi starts laughing, interrupting his thoughts. "I can't believe he actually had a field of sweet potatoes he was growing on Earth. I guess he did manage to invade in a way, haha."

Giroro is just sitting, staring at her. A new sense of amazement filling him. Natsumi took noticed and blushed at his stare.

"S-sorry Guess I got a little carried away."

"I-it's fine. It sounds like you really care for him"

She smiled, "I guess I do"

"He sounds important, too…" he continued, hoping to hear more from her. Anything to just listen to her voice.

"Hmm, I guess he is. I honestly don't think I could handle all these aliens and changes without him. Oh wow, look at me just being an open book about this. I haven't even told Fuyuki this stuff" she said, blushing more now.

"Then why would you tell a stranger like me?"

"Well, it's usually better to tell a stranger since they don't have a complete understanding usually, it's nice to hear their opinion…I guess you must think I'm a jerk though."

"Why would I think that?"

"You kind of bolted after I said those mean things about Giroro, you almost looked like you were personally offended by it." She turned to him and bowed with her hands, "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable"

Giroro shook his hands in front of him, trying not to blush any more than he already was. "Oh no it's fine! I was just, it was just, uh," his surge of energy drained itself. He sighed as the reality of what he heard the other day hit him. He smile gently at her, " Don't worry about it."

"Alright," She looks at the clock, "I guess I should head to bed, we've got to be up early tomorrow after all. Good night Ren."

"N-natsumi?"

She turned to face him, "Hmm?"

"It's nothing, good night. Sweet dreams."

She smiled, "you too. See you in the morning"

"Yeah…." He picks up his book and watches her climb up the stairs. When he hears her door close, he walks into his room. Giroro grabbed the bed he put away in the morning and spiraled it out on the ground, preparing for bed. He removed his pants and shirt, stopping as he looked at his necklace that has now change to 12. He sighed, holding it tightly to himself.

In the basement, the frogs had been watching this whole time.

"Oh! That was surprisingly a great turn out!" Keroro exclaimed.

"Natchi looked like she really liked talking to the Corporal. He'll win her over in no time!"

"Ku ku ku, the old man still has some tricks I see."

"With any luck and our help, he'll have this done with in no time!"

Tamama and Keroro cheered together, spinning in circles like children. Kururu on the other hand, typed away on his computer, Dororo and Mois at his side. They were too preoccupied with the new information they had uncovered.

"Interesting…ku ku ku…"


	4. A New Life

**CHAPTER 4: A New Life**

"That's great Nishizawa-san! You're so lucky Ren!" Fuyuki said.

"Mhm, you'll have your own room and whatever else you need. All access to the gym, the pools, the kitchens, the maids, cooks, and more." The inner Momoka took this moment to plan for her own desires, _If we help out with this guy, Fuyuki is sure to love us in return!_

"T-thank you very much for taking me in" Giroro replied, bowing in gratitude.

"You're so lucky, you get to live in the lap of luxury with Momoka. I'm so jealous~" Natsumi chimed in, thinking of all the things she could do if there were maids to tend to her.

"Well you're all welcome to come over this weekend for a gathering. We'll be holding our annual Fall dance and I'd be so happy if you all came"

"Wow that sounds fun! I can't wait, right sis?"

"aww~ a dance! I can't wait! You'll be going to right Ren?" Natsumi turned to him.

"Uh, me?! I mean, I dunno I—"

"Aww, come on! You'll have fun! You're living there after all!" she begged.

"We'd be supplying you with a suit and everything. But there's still time to decide if you want to go or not."

"Well sis and I are going for sure, you really should come along. It'll be pretty boring if you just sit around at home, Ren."

"I-I'll think about it." He stops, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "Um, I actually have something to do before class, I'll catch up with you later." He took off running into the school yard, targeting a specific building.

"Ren? I wonder where he's off to…" Natsumi pondered.

"Maybe he remembered something?" Fuyuki offered, watching him take off.

—

Yuki, garbed in her school uniform, walked around the building, wondering if Giroro would even show up. Turning the corner, she was surprised to see him already waiting and leaning against the wall. He turned to her, smirking.

"You're finally here"

"What do you want?" Yuki asked.

"5 minutes."

"5 Minutes?"

"To talk."

"Obviously. What do you want?"

"I decided….that I do want your help. Whatever you can offer me" he spoke, moving from the wall to stand in front of her now. Compared to her, he was much taller. She stepped back slightly, just realizing the height difference and the weight of what he was asking.

"You don't know what that entails tho-"

"I want your help, no matter the cost. I've already signed my life away on two weeks, what's the worst that could happen?"

"It could be cut to one…" she said honestly.

"I kind of expected that."

"R-really? But, how could you…nevermind. You don't understand how dangerous my help is."

"And I'm prepared to take that challenge."

"B-but, there's more than that. You'd have to only get help from me, no one else. Not a single other person or alien" she explained, her eyes glancing to the sides.

"That's fine."

She was even more surprised, shocked to hear he would allow that. "A-and you have to stay away from her. Can't be near her!" she continued stammering, hoping he'd give up on asking for her help.

"If you're helping, I assume you know a better way to handle this" he replied, shrugging. He kept studying her movements, his steel eyes fixated on her now.

"B-b-but…"

Giroro looked her in the eyes and smirked. She looked away and whispered under her breathe.

"What was that?" he asked, amused that he could hold such a power over someone that held his life in their hands.

She sighed. "None of that's true…I'd just of hoped you wouldn't actually ask for my help…."

"You offered it to me, I only thought it wise to accept. With you, I can finish this shortly."

"Huh? S-so you've made progress in just two days?!" she asked, surprised.

"W-well, it's a start, I feel like I'm making progress as of last night."

"huuuuh? What, did you confess your love already?"

"N-no! We just talked and did human homework together!"

"… Really…?" she asked, her face scrunching and holding in laughter.

"W-what?" he asked, losing his power over her. He started to feel smaller in comparison again.

"That's not making progress, that's her being nice. She doesn't know who you are, just a stranger. "

"Well it was different than when I was a Keronian, there was something there" he defended.

"Hmm….I think you're mistaken. But, it might be a better start than your first day. …look, you don't know what it means to get my help"

"You told me that I don't have that high of a chance without your help."

"I know, but it's not that easy to—"

"It's been over 5 minutes" Giroro spoke up, looking at his phone that Kururu was generous enough to provide him with. He grabbed his bag and started walking away. Yuki stared at in incredulously.

"Are you going to just walk away?!"

"I'll see you in class. You'll think of my request I trust?" he asked, waving at her as he walked away.

"Y-you, what are you thinking?!" she asked, picking up her bag and following after him frantically.

The two walked in silence for a while, Giroro carrying the air of confidence in him while Yuki was trying to decipher what he was up to. "By the way, this key. Why are there names carved in?" he asked.

"Huh?! You mean, you can see them?!" she inquired, motioning for the necklace.

He handed it to her, watching as she stared at it. "Is that a problem? Should I not be able to see them?"

"I…I can't believe this…"

"I assume I'm not supposed to see those then? The timer is working nicely though."

"This is serious! Why are you so relaxed anyway?! The other day you were frazzled and angry, what gives?!"

"I decided to change" he replied honestly.

Yuki stopped in her tracks and watched him walk away. She examined him, not noticing anything really different about him. She couldn't sense any devices implanted in him that would control him, so what gives. Snapping out of it, she caught up to him again. " Look, I'm glad you've decided to embrace this….but this is serious Giro-"

"Ren."

"Uh, right…Ren. You'd think I'd be used to calling my…clients…different names by now."

"You'll have to explain what's going on after this it looks like" he replied with a smirk, pointing to the classroom.

"We're already here? Shit…well, it should be fine if I wait a little longer…."

"Ah, Ren! Oh, and Yuki? Did you two walk here together?"

"Uh, y-yeah. We happened to be walking in the same way so we just walked together!" Yuki answered, regaining her composure.

"Ah, I see. It's always better to walk with someone you know."

Giroro took his seat in the back and leaned back, relaxing. He winked at the two girls and smirked. Natsumi blushed lightly and turns to Yuki.

"Did something happen? He seems…different."

"Eh?! N-no, not at all. He's just being weird."

"Huh? Is there another way he acts that you know of?" Natsumi asked, wondering what Yuki meant.

"Um, n-no, not really. You know how boys are ahahahahaa"

"Hmm, I guess….it sure does seem like you two know each other a lot…"

"I mean, I guess you could say that" she whispered. Natsumi caught ear of it and looked at her in excitement.

"So you do know him! He's got amnesia right now and he doesn't remember a lot. Could I ask you about him some more?"

"Uuuuhh, s-sure? I can tell you only what I know.." _Crap…I'm not supposed to be the one doing this._

"Perfect! Oh, we should probably talk after class. Maybe over Lunch?"

"S-sure, Natsumi." _Dammit, I guess I can just make something up…or ask him.._

—-

"Please?" Yuki begged, hands clasped together.

"Why should I? You got yourself into this mess: Giroro replied, walking away.

"But I don't know anything about you!"

"That's funny, you seemed to know everything about me when we first met."

"That's different! I don't know everything about you, just the basics! Especially right now!"

"I seem to recall asking you for something that you weren't about to give to me, so how's this fair?" he smirked, playfully mocking her. His confidence radiated off of him, surprising Yuki even more.

"It's different! You don't understand what you're messing with!"

"Oh, Yuki and Ren!" Natsumi waved to them.

"Natsumi!"

"Oh, hello Natsumi."

"You two look lively, is everything alright?" she asked, eyeing them curiously.

"Uh, y-yeah! Everything is fine! We were just talking about some stuff and I was about to go looking for you! Hahahahaa"

"I see, well are you ready to go Yuki?"

"Have fun you two," Giroro said as he walked right past them, waving his hand slightly. Yuki panicked, watching him walk off.

"Oh, Ren, would you like to join us? I'm sure it would be a great experience to hear about your memories!" Natsumi offered cheerfully.

"That's a GREAT idea Natsumi! Come on Reeeeen~" Yuki pleaded, hoping he'd take Natsumi's bait.

"I'd love to, but weren't we just talking about some of that? Anyways, I've got to get settled in Momoka's household after all" he snickered, sticking his tongue out at Yuki when Natsumi wasn't looking.

"Oh that's right, well that's too bad. But we can talk about it later then!"Natsumi replied enthusiastically.

"That sounds nice, well, till later then" he said, walking off into the distance. Yuki reached out for him, jaw dropped. _I'm not the one that's supposed to be in this situation! It's you you idiot!_

"Well Yuki~ let's go!" Natsumi turned and smiled at her. She took her hand and lead her into the town. Yuki, struggling to keep up, tried to get her to calm down.

"Hold on Natsumi! Ah!"

Giroro smirked as he watched his love pull away Yuki. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number and put it up to his ear. "Keroro, I trust everything is ready."

—

"Hmmm~ So Yuki, what all do you know?" Natsumi began, sipping from her smoothie.

"U-um well….I…" Yuki struggled to answer, knowing she shouldn't be the one doing this.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Natsumi froze and stared at her. "C-could it be, you two are lovers?!"

"OF COURSE NOT" Yuki shouted, gaining attention from random passerby's. Blushing, she sat back down and slurped at her smoothie.

"But the way you two act together, and the way you're acting right now….it kind of points to it"

"W-wait, really? W-well we're not. We just happen to know each other…that's all…" Yuki frowned, slowly her intake of her smoothie and staring off into the distance.

"Are you alright? You look sad Yuki…" Natsumi asked, her eyes furrowing.

"Oh, do I? It's nothing, I promise. Any way, you wanted to know more about Ren?"

"Y-yeah. For starters, is his name really Ren?"

" …no. It's not." she admitted.

"Could you tell me what it is?" Natsumi pleaded, ready for the answer.

"No."

"Huh? But why?"

"Because. …because….it's best if he remembers it on his own and tells you."

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"B-because memory like this is fragile and if you accidentally said his name, it might trigger all of his memories and permanently damage him if that happens. So it might be best to keep information like that to myself, for now."

"Ah…I see…well, what CAN you tell me that won't cause him to get hurt?"

"Hmm…well, he's a little older than you. He cares a lot about his friends and his mission."

"His mission?"

"Uh, well…whatever he sets his mind to, he wants to accomplish. Sometimes it doesn't happen according to his plan so he gets sad….he's also in love with this girl that will never love him back" Yuki revealed, looking up at Natsumi now. Natsumi looked up at her, ignoring her smoothie now.

"Really?….that's sad…"

"Yes, it is…" Yuki continued to watch her, expecting her to reveal any feelings.

"Is that why you're sad, Yuki?"

"Huh?" It wasn't what she expected to hear from her. It caught her by surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm stepping outside my boundaries…it just…it seems like you like him…"

"It's not like that…we just know each other…almost like…business partners really."

"I see…well I won't pry anymore. Thank you for everything you've told me."

"Natsumi…"

"Yuki?"

"What….what would you do if you liked someone, that didn't like you back?"

"….I…I don't really know, to be honest…sometimes…sometimes it feels like that with…with.."

While the two girls were out on their friend date, Giroro and the rest of the platoon were watching from the underground base.

"Oh, Master Natsumi is about to reveal her secrets!" Keroro excitedly spoke, waiting to get any blackmail.

"That woman…how dare she…." Giroro growled, jealousy setting in.

"But she's gotten farther than you ever could, kukukuku"

"Na-chi sure does look sad though….as does Yuki…" Tamama pointed out.

Giroro watched the screens, noticing both girls looked sad. Yet, _I could care less about Yuki, but Natsumi…_

"It's alright, Natsumi…you don't have to tell me."

"I-it's alright…it's the least I could do for being so helpful. You see…when we were talking the other day about crushes….I…well…Saburo…"

Giroro clenched his teeth, sneering at the name, "Saburo…"

"Kero! Calm down Giroro!"

"The boy with silver hair and blue eyes…" she recalled, a certain tinge of pain hit her then, but she couldn't recall why.

"Yeah…you see….I really like him…but…I don't think he likes me, at least in the way I'd want him to. Honestly, I'd be fine if he just rejected me from the start, but like this…it's hard…" Natsumi admitted.

"Natsumi…"

"Haha…you must think it silly…"

"…no, i don't…I think you're validated by that feeling…"

"You think so?"

"I do….could you answer one more question for me…?"

"O-of course. What is it?"

"What now?" Giroro wondered out loud, sitting in his seat, face resting on his fist.

"What if you were the person that someone loved deeply, but you didn't love them back?"

Everyone in the base was struck by shock. Giroro's heart began pounding harder as he waited for Natsumi's response. Natsumi herself was taken back at the question. She sat there, thinking long and hard about it.

"Someone….loved…me….that I didn't love back?"

 _Natsumi..I…_

"Well….how would I know that if I didn't know they loved me? How could I not love someone back if I don't know that they do already?" she asked.

Her answer caught Yuki by surprise. She sat up, more staring more intently.

"If there was someone that loved me out there and I didn't know about it, I'd want to know it. I know what it feels like to keep those type of feelings inside and….it hurts….so, I wouldn't want someone suffering like that just because of me….I'd rather them tell me and see what happens" she said, smiling back at the blue haired girl.

In shock, Giroro couldn't articulate his words. He could only mumble her name.

"Giroro, this is your chance! You just need to man up and confess your love!"

Keroro took a swift, powerful punch to the face. "IF IT WERE THAT EASY ID HAVE DONE IT BY NOW!"

"But being open with your feelings is the obvious choice my friend. If you are open with Natsumi, you might just succeed."

"Easier said than done….maybe it's possible in this form….but….what about the real me…? Or have you forgotten that she hates aliens as it is, why would I be special? Small, red, bent on invasion, alien….stupid frog…" he silently ranting, playing with his key. All of a sudden, a light surrounded him, taking everyone by surprise.

"G-giroro, what's going on?"

"He's glowing!"

"W-what?" as he realized this change, it quickly stopped.

"W-what was that? Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know…it felt…nice though" he admitted, looking at his hands.

"Ku ku ku, looks like you almost turned back to normal, Corporal."

"What?!" Giroro exclaimed, heart pounding. He stared at his hands, thinking that this was it, that he figured it out.

"Your body began reacting and your DNA seemed to be changing back…guess bashing yourself verbally is the key to your transformations."

"Bashing myself….key….Key! " he rambled, staring down at the key in his hands. "Maybe….maybe I can do it"

"Natsumi, you're truly something else, aren't you…Well, I'm sure your prince charming will be there for you soon" Yuki said with a smile.

"Y-you think so? " Natsumi asked, letting her blush slip as she sipped on the rest of her smoothie.

"Yes, I do. It might be someone you don't expect"

"H-huh? Someone I don't expect? "

"I can't say anything else on it~"

"Yuki you're so mean! If you know something, you should tell me!"

She started giggling, "Oh Natsumi, you'll find out soon enough."

"Yuki seems to be playing with her right now" Giroro observed, still clinging to the key.

"Seems like it….Giroro, are you going to try and change back?"

"Yes" determination in his voice.

"But do you know how to turn back into a Pekoponian?" Tamama inquired.

"I think it'll be the same…if I'm right…everything should work out fine."

"Be careful my friend"

Taking a deep breathe, Giroro relaxed his body. He cleared his mind of everything but thoughts of his true self. The scar. The red. The small body. The belt. Being a keronian. As he thought about these things, he began to glow again. His body started changing, shrinking. Everyone watched him closely, astounded by what they were seeing. Yuki's eyes turned wide, she could feel what he was doing.

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

"I-I have to go Natsumi, I'm so sorry! we'll do this again soon!" she replied, grabbing her stuff and running off. When she was far enough and out of sight of anyone, she teleported herself.

"Ku ku ku, seems we're about to have company"

"Giroro what are you doing?!" Yuki exclaimed, looking at him in amazement. Before her stood the red keronian she fought a few days ago. She couldn't believe he'd already figured it out.

"Keroro platoon! Protect Girorro!"

"Roger!"

"You could say, an eye for an eye?"

"What? No, you don't understand. I'm not here to fight I'm—"

"Have you come to accept my offer?" Giroro asked, stepping in front of his team.

"You…you actually managed to do it…."

"Did you have doubts?"

Taking notice of the screen she saw images of her and Natsumi together. "You were watching us….Giroro, you need to first understand the consequences of what you're asking me…"

"Then start talking. I've already told you, no matter what it takes, I will be victorious."

"If I help you….I…" she paused, "It will become more difficult…and I've already broken my own rules by talking to Natsumi today….And…Giroro, I do believe you have a chance. "

"Of course he does! Have you seen him as a Pekoponian? What girl could resist?!" Keroro chimed in.

"Yuki, I appreciate it, but you still haven't answered my question."

"If I help you, everyone that has fallen before you will try to stop you…"

"Everyone before him…? What does that mean?" Dororo asked.

"Remember how we first met…? That wasn't me in control, it was one of the defeated before you. Sometimes…like that night, their voices come through from this crystal…

"Your demeanor changed…and those voices…I remember…"

"Yes…I told you I couldn't explain that much before…but, because of the nature of my job, I harvest people that fail in their assignments. This crystal….it cannot be broken by any force in the universes. It traps those that I've harvested…"

"So, you're like that Alisa doll: Kururu observed.

"Alisa….yes. We are in a sense. I am born unlike her though. She, as you might know, is not human or even living. I collect like she does. I collect for a similar reason, but my job is another story. I'm surprised that Nebula is on this planet, I haven't seen him in years…"

"What is your job exactly?" Tamama asked.

"I was brought to the mightiest of aliens as a child. I had the ability to change my form on command. But I also had the ability to create what no one else could. I was brought in for this strange powers and was given a job, to go around the universes and punish those that have failed their missions. At first, they would instruct me where to go. But as I grew older and continued to work, I didn't need them telling me anymore where to go. I could find them all. I had accepted this job like it was a blessing….but it turned into a prison…."

"But, why you though? Other than your powers, why would they send a child to just do such things?" Tamama kept asking, feeling sad for her.

"Because I was a child is why they sought after me. They wanted to break my spirit long before I could even think for myself. They…I had to undergo tests and trials until it was finally my only purpose."

"Kero? But you know all of this, why would you continue to do it if you realize how terrible it is?"

"Because it's all I know. It's..the only way I know how to help anymore. And they would know if I strayed….They don't keep up with everything I do, but they'd know if I stopped. And they would punish me through others."

"How horrible…they are essentially black mailing you"

"Yes….They have something important to me….But, Giroro…the point is…there are so many fallen warriors in this necklace that will be let loose on you. They will try whatever it takes to make you fail because they are bitter and jealous of you. They want your freedom and they want Natsumi as much as you do….They will pull anything they can. Some will flirt with Natsumi, others will attack her. Some will attack you and so forth. There are not many left inside this prison, for they eventually do die off….some in battles when they are set free to roam for a limited time, others just inside the prison itself. But that being said, there are a few remaining that, most, are ready to fight you and hurt you….whatever it takes….are you really willing to take that risk?"

"I already said I'd do anything. Fighting some guys isn't a challenge"

"But what if they try to kill Natsumi?"

"Kill?!" Keroro exclaimed, unsure of the decision.

"They will do anything to make you fail." Yuki held out her hand to Giroro, her eyes sad pools of blue. "If you still want my help…"

He grabbed her hand, surprising her. "No matter what. "

"Giroro….Alright….it's set in stone then…." A green light surrounds them, powerful enough to push the others away. Giroro looked around him, watching the green light. Yuki squeezed his hand tighter, redirecting his attention to her.

"They're glowing!"

"This power!"

"From this day forth, you will have my full help. But you will also have these fallen hindering you when they choose to….I can only do so much against them on my own and with you, be prepared…"

"I'm always prepared" he replied, breaking the connection. between the two of them.

"I'm home!" Natsumi's voice sounded from the screens. Everyone's attention turned to her and then back to Yuki and Giroro.

"I shouldn't be here like this, wouldn't want her getting suspicious

"A disguise would work out well, ku ku"

"If you wish me to stay right now, I will disguise myself."

"What would you disguise yourself though? Another pekoponian?" Keroro asked.

"That would get to confusing," she replied, surrounding herself with a blue light. When she was done, a small, azure blue Keronian stood in her place. Her insignia taking the place of her gem. "This is much easier."

"Woah! She's one of us now! "

"Welcome to the invasion team Yuki!"

When Keroro got close to her, she swatted him away. "I'm not apart of your team. I'm only here to help Giroro and Natsumi. That's all. And don't call me by my actual name, wouldn't Natsumi get suspicious of that too?"

"She's got a point…." Giroro interjected.

"Stupid frog! It's your day to do chores!" Natsumi shouted through the house, waiting for him to show up.

"Kero! I totally forgot to start those! Please don't hurt me Natsumi!" Keroro shouted, running out of the base.

"This will be very beneficial if I can see how things operate in here like this"

"We'll need to get you a decoy name for now so you can be around us upstairs. We'll just tell her you're part of another platoon that we know." Giroro offered.

"Yukiki, Yukaka, nah, those are all too boring and common and boring" Kururu listed off and repeated.

"Then just call me Yuriri, it's simple and it's not as boring for you."

As everyone started to follow in their Leader's steps, Yuki pulled Giroro back.

"You're back to normal, remember that. If you don't want her to suddenly see you after being gone, you might want to change back as a Pekoponian."

"R-right…good call." He took a deep breathe and thought of himself as a human. The same light from earlier enveloped him and out walked the same human he was just moments ago.

"Now let's go, you can transform later if you want her to see you again, right now though, let's keep it a secret."

"R-right…"

—

"Kyah! She's so cute!" Natsumi exclaimed, hugging Yuki close to her. Yuki blushed, enjoying the hugging ever so slightly.

"M-master Natsumi, please have some respect…she is from a high grade platoon after all, ahahaha…" Keroro lied.

"I know but Yuriri is too cute! "

"I-it's alright Keroro"

Giroro walked in, carrying a small suit case with his stuff in it. He smirked as he watched Yuki being hugged by Natsumi.

"Oh Ren….are you leaving already? " Natsumi asked, setting Yuki down gently.

"Um, yeah. Miss Nishizawa is coming to get me any minute now, I'm very gracious for all you've done for me"

Yuki looked at him, unknowing to this news. "I don't remember authorizing this."

Giroro looked at her, tilting his head, "What?"

"You, Pekoponian. You were the last person to see Corporal Giroro. You are a witness that I need to keep an eye on. Whether it's for investigation or protection, I cannot authorize you to leave this establishment." she pretended to be official, but was genuinely surprised that he wasn't staying here.

"Yuriri-chan, you're here about Giroro?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes ma-am. I was sent by Keron to investigate what happened to Giroro. I will be here until we find him and until we apprehend the person that has indicated war against the platoon. So he must be within my supervision at all times."

"Then come with me" Giroro offered.

"Yeah! Momo-chi won't mind! We have plenty of space!"

More surprise over took her, unsure why they even had to leave. "W-well wouldn't it be better to stay here at these operations?"

"Well yeah…but Mama wouldn't allow it, at least, we can't ask her until she comes back from work. She's been too busy to answer her phone" Natsumi explained.

"I'm home! Nishizawa-san is here for Ren by the way!" Fuyuki called from the door.

"H-hello, are you ready Ren?" Momoka asked, walking in with Paul beside her.

"Ahh! Another alien?!" Fuyuki exclaimed, running over to Yuriri.

"Yes Fuyuki! This is Chief Intelligence Officer Yuriri! She's here about Giroro's disappearance." Keroro chimed in, enjoying this as if it were a roleplaying game.

"Amazing! She looks really cute too!"

"She really is!" Momoka exclaimed, sitting beside Fuyuki to greet the new alien.

"Momo-chi! She might be staying with us as well! She needs to watch over Ren until this is all settled"

"I see, well that shouldn't be a problem. We have plenty of rooms for you so you are very welcome to stay with us."

Bowing, the little alien looked up with a smile, "T-thank you"… _these humans sure are strange….but they do seem eager to help….Giroro…you're very lucky….I hope you succeed.*_

"W-well don't be strangers. Fell free to come over whenever and I'll see you in class still, right Ren?" Natsumi asked, blushing slightly.

"R-right. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Natsumi."

"S-see you then. It was nice meeting you too Yuriri"

"Thank you for your kindness, I will be checking in soon with you all."


	5. I'm Still Alive

**Chapter 5: I'm Still Alive**

It was night time now. Giroro lay on his king sized bed in the Nishizawa Mansion. He dangled the key in front of him, watching the timer go down to 11.

" It just turned over…."

"Yeah…but it looks like you're doing fairly well "

"I'll do better with your help"

" I hope so….They're out there right now…"

"I figured. Do you think they'll try anything tonight?"

"They might….there's no telling until they make themselves known. I can't sense them when they're hiding."

"But you can sense them?"

"yes" She watched as he walked to the window, "What are you planning Giroro?"

He sat on the edge of the window, still staring at the key in his possession, "I don't know…."

"Yes, you do. You want her to see you"

He turned to look at her and sighed.

"I'll go with you, it's my job now to protect you after all"

"But….what would I say? What would it accomplish?"

"Whatever you need to tell her, other than your identity. "

"….I want her to stop worrying about me"

"Then go show her you're still alive."

He remained silent, unmoved from the window.

"Giroro?"

"Who all knows about me…about this situation….?"

" Your platoon, me, yourself….and Momoka. She was recently informed it seems and is going to assist you with your goals. She and Natsumi are good friends so I see why she'd help."

"Momoka….I'll have to thank her tomorrow. "

"Well?"

"What?"

"Transform and let's go see Natsumi. I'll go with you as protection so then she'll believe it's you at least. "

"Alright….thank you Yuki"

—

"Just go up there already" Yuki pressured, annoyed that they had been there for almost an hour and nothing.

"B-but "

"Go! " she whispered, pushing him out of the tree they hid in.

He fell onto the ground. Groaning, he rubbed his face as a familiar feline ran up to him happily. Chuckling, he pet his friend. "Hey you…I'm sorry I worried you….trust me, I've been right here this whole time my friend"

"Giroro, go tell her already…" Yuki spoke from the tree, watching him closely.

"Right…" He climbed up to her window. He looked into the dark room Natsumi was already in bed and fast asleep. "Looks like she's sleeping…."

"It seems so….go inside" Yuki pressured.

W-what? But…"

"See that paper on her desk? At least write her a note saying you're alright, that is, if you still want to."

"I don't know….I'm still not sure what I would tell her…"

"I see….well, you've still got time….we can try again another night."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I understand…now, let's go back to the mansion and get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow"

"You're right…"

When the two leave, a shadow creeps up the wall of the Hinata house. It grinned as it watched them go. Sliding into Natsumi's room, the shadow gently brushed her cheek, chuckling to itself.

"Natsumi" it hissed, causing her to groan in her sleep. It slipped back outside and took the physical shape of Giroro. It chuckled, sounding like Giroro and stared up at the sky.

—

The next morning.

"Good morning Natsumi!"

"Good morning Yuki! Oh, and you're with Ren!"

"G-good morning Natsumi"

"How was staying with Momoka? I bet it was amazing hahaha"

"It was pretty nice, yeah. Although….this morning…" he recalled the events in the mansion and stopped himself.

"Huh?"

"Oh it's nothing! It was just really hectic with maids running around and people trying to do things for me, hahaha…." he nervously laughed, brushing his hair back.

"Oh? That sounds amazing…" she replied. She walked inside the room and takes her seat.

 _Is she upset?_ Giroro thought, looking to Yuki for confirmation.

 _Seems like she's upset.._ Yuki thought, looking to Giroro and nodding.

"Natsumi? Are you alright? " Koyuki asked, examining her usually happy friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright"

"You seem very out of it this morning" Yuki added, eyeing ghee carefully.

"I swear, i'm probably just tired hahaha" she whispered.

 _She's jealous…? But why?_ Yuki wondered. To others, it wasn't obvious, but to someone whose job was to literally destroy and bring love, it was too easy.

While the class went on, Giroro could only watch Natsumi and wonder what was bothering her.

—

The bell had rung. Students wandered the grounds, conversing, running, laughing, and walking home. Giroro leaned against the lockers, waiting for Natsumi to come out. Yuki watched him closely, noticing something different.

"You seem to have taken to this human life pretty quickly"

"It's no different than my old life" he shrugged.

"Except now you have a chance with the woman you love"

Giroro fell silent, looking to the side of the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"This body lets me get closer than I could have ever dreamed, so I can't be upset, I did this to myself after all"

"…Do you regret it?"

"…I'd be lying if I said no, but…I can't go back now"

Yuki, without thinking, hugged him tight. Giroro looked at her, surprised. His arms laid themselves down gently on her shoulders. He wore a sad expression as the hug continued, knowing she only meant well.

"I promise, I'll do everything I can…"

Giroro's attention went elsewhere, as his eyes gazed forward. "Natsumi…"

Yuki looked up at him and then turned around to see Natsumi staring at them. A tinge of hurt in her eyes that she didn't bother to hide from either of them. Giroro and Yuki knew she misunderstood the situation, but they didn't want to bring it up to make it worse.

"Natsumi! Hahahaha, h-how are you? Ready to go home?" Yuki nervously asked.

"Natsumi? Are you alright?" Giroro asked, reaching out for her.

"Y-yeah…I'm…I'm just not feeling well…" she replied, walking passed both of them.

"Natsumi!" Yuki called after her. She glanced at Giroro, worried, before running after the girl. He just stood there, surprised and confused by why Natsumi would react like that. He quickly followed right after. Yuki and Giroro quickly stopped when they saw something that wasn't supposed to be there standing in front of Natsumi.

A red alien with a scar on his left eye, and a signature belt across his chest stood staring up at Natsumi, calling her.

Natsumi's eyes bulged and began to tear up. She leaned down and held him close.

"G-giroro? I…where…"

"Ssh, it's alright Natsumi, I'm here now" the imitation cooed. He smirked up at Yuki and Giroro.

Giroro whispered to Yuki, "What is this Yuki…?"

"It's one of them…" she whispered back.

The imitation stroked the crying girl's hair, holding her close. Giroro growled, ready to attack. Yuki quickly stopped him.

"No…she'll be suspicious…let's wait…" she whispered.

"But…." he growled, glaring down at his doppleganger who held Natsumi so close to him. He wanted to tear him apart from Natsumi, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He'd just have to let Yuki take care of it. For now, he had to walk away and not blow his cover.

—

"KERO! G-GIRORO?!"

"But how?!" Tamama asked, staring at the red alien.

Dororo kept a calm demeanor, knowing already that something was off. Kururu looked up from his computer momentarily before returning to it and typing away, also aware of the situation.

"Corporal is back!" Fuyuki exclaimed, leaning down to him with Natsumi.

"Yes, I am back" the impostor replied.

"Where were you?! We were worried sick about you!" Natsumi pouted, shaking him.

"I'm sorry Natsumi, I had to stay away…." he lied, holding her hand close.

"Stay away? Why?" Fuyuki questioned, observing the red frog.

"There's someone after me, someone that would have hurt you all if I was around. A keronian" the impostor growled, looking over to his team. Keroro freaked, not catching on right away.

"A Keronian?!"

Tamama, Dororo, and Kururu all face palmed, unable to believe their leader was this oblivious. _Is the sergeant really not getting this? It's obviously a trick….he's talking about Yuki…_

"Yes, a blue female keronian. She came here to destroy me" the Giroro impostor continued.

"A blue keronian….do you mean Yuriri?!" Natsumi asked, looking over to the other Keronians.

"It has to be!" Fuyuki replied, looking a bit disappointed.

The gears started turning in the green frogs head. Catching on, he looked over to Fuyuki and Natsumi. "Yuriri…? But…"

"Sarge you were tricked it seems!"

Unable to continue playing along, Kururu pressed a key on his computer, releasing a cage to capture the Giroro. Natsumi and Fuyuki freaked out, looking to their friends for an answer.

"Kururu! What are you doing?!" the impostor hissed, growling at them behind bars.

"What's going on?!" Natsumi asked, shocked and angry.

"You might have deceived us at the start, but you are not Giroro" Dororo revealed, drawing his katana.

"What? It has to be….he's…" Natsumi mumbled, staring sadly at the little alien she had hoped would come back to her. He reached toward her, begging.

"Natsumi! I swear it's me!"

As he spoke, he was knocked back by an invisible force. Looking up, he looked surprised to see Yuriri standing there. As did the two human siblings.

"Master Natsumi, Master Fuyuki, please understand that this is an impostor. Yuriri is our ally, and this thing is trying to trick you!" Keroro explained, making up for his earlier dumbfounding.

Yuriri walked over to the caged alien, glaring at him. He glared back, knowing he was in trouble if he didn't do something.

"Don't trust her! She's evil!" he spouted, staring longingly at Natsumi.

"G-giroro…?" Natsumi squeeked, trying to understand what was going on. Yuriri looked up at the hurt girl.

"Natsumi, I promise you, he's not the real Giroro. …I know where the real Giroro is, after all" she smirked back to the impostor.

Natsumi stood there, shocked to hear Yuriri admit that she knew where Giroro was. Fuyuki watched awkwardly beside his sister, trying to analyze the whole situation.

The impostor smirked at that statement, starting to chuckle. "Is that so? Tell me, does the game end if I finish it?" Yuriri glared back at him, looking over her shoulder to see the confusion amongst the humans.

"Game? What's going on?" Fuyuki inquired.

"Yuriri? Natsumi called, begging for an answer.

"Well, YURIRI?" the shadow screeched, his voice going up and his body dissolving into a mist. He tried to escape, but the cage kept him locked in with a barrier. Surprised and angry, he stared at Yuki. Shooting a glance at the confused human girl, he smirked. His target was out of reach, but he knew it didn't end with him. "Didn't you know? I was just a decoy hahahaha….." he chortled, glaring evilly at the girl.

"You didn't even try, Ginu" Yuriri glared back. She placed her hand over the cage and shot an intense light through him, causing him to turn to dust and disappear.

"H-he's gone! Vanished!" Keroro exclaimed, somewhat scared.

"What power!" Tamama added, impressed.

"Giroro….Yuriri, what's going on?! You know where Giroro is?" Natsumi demanded from the blue alien.

She sighed. "Yes, I do."

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Fuyuki asked, taking note of the sever silence from the platoon. Natsumi looked to them, offended that they knew all along.

"Wait…you all knew about this?"

No one spoke up. Natsumi shot Keroro a glare. Keroro flinched and pushed Dororo out as the sacrifice.

"Uh! Miss Natsumi, please understand, Giroro is safe for now, but he cannot return to us just yet" Dororo tried to explain, nervous to be in the presence of the angered female.

"What? Why not?!" she shouted.

"He's in danger. That's why I was sent here" Yuriri replied bluntly, taking the anger out of the girl now.

"What kind of danger? What's going on here…." Natsumi asked, worry filling her eyes.

"Master Natsumi, please sit down, you look ill—" Keroro tried to persuade, byt Natsumi shot him back with another glare.

"NO! Tell me what's going on here!" she continued to shout.

Yuriri waved her hand at Natsumi. The pink haired girl's rage ceased. Her eyes turned blank and lost consciousness. Fuyuki quickly caught his sister and looked at Yuriri in shock.

"Sis! W-what happened to her?!"

"It's alright, I just put her to sleep. It was the easiest thing to do than try to explain to a hysterical human. Please, try to understand that Giroro is in safe hands right now. He can come back, but I must always be monitoring him. It is his choice to come back or not."

"I see….The Corporal is trying to protect us…right?"

"That's right Fuyuki! And we're trying to help him from afar" Keroro chimed in, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder

"Fuyuki, please relay this to Natsumi when she wakes."

"I will…please, Yuriri, keep our Corporal safe."

Yuriri looked at the boy and smiled, "I promise that I will do everything in my power to do so."

—

Natsumi laid in her bed for hours. Her eyes fluttered open, shooting her body up and clutching her head. "Giroro!" She panicked and looked around her room. It was dark. Only the light from the moon lit part of her room now. "Was it….just a dream?"

"Natsumi…" a familiar voice called out from the balcony.

Natsumi's head cocked to the side, staring at the little red alien entering her room. "Giroro….is that really you?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, it is…"

She continued to stare him down, unable to be sure if it was really him or not. He put his hands up in front of him in defense.

"I promise it's me…Yuriri is right outside guarding us"

Natsumi sprang up to the balcony window to see Yuriri sitting on the ledge, staring at the moon. Assured now, she turned to her friend and embraced him in a tight hug, trembling. It caught him by surprise.

"N-natsumi, why are you—"

"Where did you go….?" she managed to softly cry out. His eyes bulged, unable to believe she was crying for him. He brushed her hair gently, knowing he couldn't really answer her.

"I…I can't…"

"Please…."

"Natsumi….something happened….that I can't talk about…but I'm fine…please don't worry "

"Why can't you talk about it? I don't understand what's going on….you were here earlier….or was I just dreaming that…"

"No, that wasn't me….it was an impostor…there will be many of those in the next few days to come…be on your guard."

"But why? What's going on now? Why can't you come home?"

"It's to protect everyone…to protect you, Natsumi…these impostors…they will target you, try to convince you to let your guard down…they….they want to take me away…" he admitted, looking up at the girl's big, teary, amber eyes.

"take you away…what does that mean…?"

"They…" Yuriri watched them from the corner of her eye, catching Giroro's attention. He turned away from the girl. "Natsumi…I can't say much about it…"

"Why not?! Why can't anyone just tell me what's going on?!" she shouted back, pulling him to face her. Out of instinct, he pushed her off of him and shouted back,

"Natsumi please! "

She was stunned that he yelled at her. Her face was turning red from the constant crying. He looked up at her, surprised at himself for yelling at her. He stepped closer to her and hugged her again, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry….I honestly can't tell you what's going on, I just…I wanted you to know that I'm still alive, I'm still here. Yuriri will always be by my side, remember that. I will be safe and so will you as long as I stay away for a while…"

"But…. I guess there's no fighting it…" she sniffled, holding onto to him.

"I'm sorry Natsumi…I should go now, I've stayed too long" he said, trying to pry himself from the hug. Natsumi refused to let go. Giroro blushed more, not sure what to expect now. He was trapped in her embrace and he really didn't want to escape it.

"N-natsumi. I have to—"

"No…"

"P-please Natsumi, I h-have to g-go.."

"Can't you just stay for a little…longer? Just till I fall asleep again?" she pleaded, holding him tighter.

"I really shouldn't, it's not safe!" he tried saying while trudging to break free. It killed him inside to be trying to run from her.

"Please…Giroro…" she asked once more, tears falling from her eyes onto his head. He froze. Sighing, he looked up into her sad eyes.

"10 minutes….will that be enough time?"

She nodded, wiping away her tears with her shirt sleeves.

"Alright…"

He watched her crawl into bed and lay down. They stared at each other for a while, awkwardness filling the room. He sat on the ground, staring up at her, blushing lightly.

"You know…I really missed you…"

"W-what? W-why?"

"I never realized how lonely it is here without you….it felt like…like I lost a dear friend…"

"Natsumi…"

"And things have been strange around here since you disappeared…this guy, Ren, appeared that night and ever since then…."

"Ever since then?"

"He's just there…and then there's Yuki too who appeared out of nowhere….they seem really nice…."

"It sounds like you made some new friends"

Natsumi nodded. "Yeah…Yuki is really nice and Ren…he's kind of mysterious…he's got amnesia after that night…"

"Does he now?"

"He remembers some things, but he doesn't mention what really…we spent some time together which was nice…"

"It sounds like you like him, Natsumi" Giroro threw out there, turning slightly and blushing.

Natsumi's face flushed, looking away from him. "D-does it? I mean…I do like him, he's really nice and sweet and funny, he's a really good friend. He sort of reminds me of you, Giroro"

"M-me? Why so?"

"I don't know….something about him….maybe it's because he's all I had to remember you by…."

"I'm still here, nothing is going to happen to me, Natsumi"

"Promise?"

"….I promise, Natsumi….so…tell me about your day"

"My day? "

"Why not? We used to do it all the time before…"

"That's true…well, I went to school. I ran into Ren and Yuki and it was really nice to see them. Ren gets to stay with Momoka, so he's basically living in luxury…and then…" Natsumi remembered the scene she saw at school with Ren and Yuki, still misunderstanding the moment.

"And then?"

She blushed and shook her head. "I just got really tired and felt sick, so I left after school. Then I ran into that fake you….and now we're here."

"I see, you seem very tired, Natsumi"

"I guess I am…"

"Did he do something to upset you?"

"What?"

"Ren, did he do something?"

The image of the hug haunted her. She didn't really understand why, but it did bother her. "N-not really…it's just….ugh, it's really stupid. I just saw him and Yuki and then…"

"Natsumi?"

"It's alright now, Giroro. Hey….do you think you could stay a little longer? I promise I'll go to bed…I just want to know that you're still here before I fall asleep"

"I-if that's what you want"

"Thank you , Giroro" she said with a smile. Closing her eyes, Giroro guarded her until she fell asleep. He felt strange just watching her slip into her dream world. A blush crept onto his face as he thought how close they were a little while ago. When he was sure that she was asleep, he got up and walked to the balcony.

"goodnight Natsumi…." he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Yuriri asked, still staring at the moon.

"Yeah…I think she got the wrong idea today…"

"She's a girl in love, of course she got the wrong idea"

"L-love?!"

"Oh come on, you see it. Girls her age fall in love so easily…she likes Ren, she's just conflicted…"

"Conflicted?"

"She'll eventually start resenting Yuki…so maybe Yuki should stay away for a while. If it's me in this form, she might not be suspicious seeing as she already knows I'm following you"

"She'd get worried and suspicious if you weren't there"

"I could erase her mind of me"

"No…I think she's had enough confusion….I think I can fix this tomorrow…."

"There's no school tomorrow though"

"I'll come visit her….I'll try what I can"

"A date perhaps?"

"M-maybe…but I think I should talk to her…clear up her confusion"

"That might be good. So, what should we lie about?"

"…I don't know….my memory is still gone according to her"

"We used to be best friends before you lost your memory"

"You were just trying to help jog my memory" he added, catching up to the lie.

"That sounds legitimate…that's our story, alright?"

"Yeah…it's simple enough"

"Then it's settled, I'll still be Yuki and Yuriri around her then"

"Good, Natsumi needs you when I can't be there"

"Like today?"

"Like today…that was one of them right?"

"Ginu, yes. He wasn't the brightest out of all of them, so he was fairly easy to dispose of. But the others….well, they're smarter, not as brash as Ginu was. Though, he said he was only a decoy…I'm worried about what the others are planing."

"Ginu…." Giroro repeated, staring down at his key. "His name isn't on here"

"He's permanently gone now."

"What do you mean? "

"When they are set free, they are returned to their physical forms. Though none of them are ever strong enough to evade the power of this gem, they will always return to it because they are bound to it. But, if they are killed during this time, they are dead forever. Those names on there, consider them a helpful guide. I've lost track of who is still around, but when I See them, I'll know and be there to help you."

"Is there anyone I should be particularly worried about?"

"Karis. He's…determined."

"Determined to see me fail?"

"Yes…he's also determined to be free. The problem with this arrangement is that this is their second chance as well. If they can make Natsumi fall in love with them, they will take your place."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I don't think they will manage it. Not with how far you've come along. Besides…Karis…he wants suffering….he might even go as far to kill you….kill Natsumi….he might even try to kill me honestly"

"I'm prepared to fight him when I get the chance. I don't plan on losing."

"I know, and I'll be there to help you as much as I can" she replied with a sigh, still staring up at the moon. Giroro gazed up at the moon momentarily before looking back at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hmm…no, I'm just enjoying this planet's moon…."

Both of them stared at the moon for a while, letting the silence breeze between them.

"We should get back to the mansion, you need to rest for tomorrow."

"10 days left. Time sure is going fast."

"Yeah…but you're pretty ahead of schedule, I'm surprised with your progress. Who knows, maybe you'll be done in the next few days."

"That's hopeful thinking…I still can't even get the courage to even be with her alone without making a fool of myself."

"You just did though" she winked at him, hopping off the ledge.

Giroro blushed red, still standing up on the balcony.

Hehe, you don't even realize how smooth you can be"

"S-smooth?"

She giggled and started walking away. "You're so funny"

Giroro hopped off the ledge and ran after her. "H-hush! I can't help it alright?"

"I know, that's why you're so interesting to work with…." she replied with a smile. Her eyes focused once more on the moon, a frown falling on her face now.

"You've been staring at the moon a lot tonight"

"Have I? Huh…"

"Is there something there?"

"No…not really. I just like staring at it. Anyway, we should hurry up. Another big day tomorrow."

Giroro watched her walk ahead, still lost in the sight of the moon. He kept his distance as he followed after, still eying her curious behavior.


	6. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Giroro grumbled in his sleep, twisting and turning. He kept dreaming about people he's never seen before. They were shouting in his head.

"Ginu! Get out!"

"D-daeara! P-please!

Daeara slammed the door in his face. Yuki spawned behind him, glaring at him.

"Ginu…your time —"

"NO! You can't take me! I need more time!"

"Your time has run out. You have failed."

"No! I don't accept this! You cheated! You must have!"

The voices chimed in, "You had it easy….she doesn't even care about you….join us.."

"W-what? Who?"

"It is your time, Ginu. You failed."

"Noooooo!" Ginu screamed as he was sucked into the gem. Darkness and a burning cold enveloped him. Giroro jolted up, sweat matted to his body as he panted. Yuriri ran over to him, concerned.

"W-what….was that…." he asked himself, clutching his head with his hand.

"Giroro? "

He looked up at her, still breathing heavily from the dream. She studied him careful, realization sinking in.

"You had your first dream…didn't you?"

"My first dream…? It was…about Ginu…"

"You saw him fail…"

"But why? Why did I see that?"

"Because he's gone now. It's a memory placed in you after one of them dies…it'll happen with the rest should you defeat them."

"It felt…" he began, clutching his head and the sheets.

"You felt what?"

"Cold….sad….alone…" he whispered.

She watched him sadly, turning to the side. "Yes….that sounds like what the rest said…"

"The others have had this happen too?"

"Yes. It's the only way I know about this happening and how it feels. I told you, it would get harder if I helped you. And it'll only get worse with the rest…."

"…I see…"

"Look…I'm here if you need anything, really. And, I mean, we don't know when the others will attack, if they will even try honestly."

"That's what happens when you fail…?" he asked her, still transfixed on the feeling.

"Giroro…"

"That feeling….that darkness…"

"Hey, none of that. Yes….it's a horrible feeling, but you…you have a chance! The others…they failed because they expected it all to work out in their favor in the end. You, you're realistic, you're trying, and you're succeeding. You're almost there, I know it" she replied, smiling at him. A yawn slipped through her lips and she leaned on his shoulder gently, too tired to really realize what she was doing.

"Yuki…thanks.….you should get some rest" he said, watching her fall asleep right as he offered. He smirked and let her lay on the bed. When he was satisfied, he got up, put on his jacket, and walked outside. It was still dark, but early in the morning for birds to be chirping.

Giroro kept walking, enjoying the silence and the night. Out of instinct, he found his way back to the Hinata house. When he walked by the backyard, he noticed Natsumi by his tent. He called to her, confused. "Natsumi?"

She looked up at him, surprised. There were traces of tears in her eyes when he stared into them.  
"R-ren, what are you doing here so late?"

Letting himself into the back, he walked toward her and leaned down in front of her. He gently brushed the tears away. "Why are you crying?"

She blushed lightly at this, but didn't stop him. "N-no reason…I'm just…I…" the tears started to form once more as she tried to speak. Without thinking, he hugged her close to him, surprising her and himself. Natsumi let a few tears fall as she clung to him. They remained silent, letting the moment take its course. Though neither of them knew how to end it. When the tears stopped, Giroro thought it best to let her free from the warm embrace. He looked into her eyes, blushing slightly as he got too carried away with the hug.

"You should go back to sleep, alright?"

"I know…but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, it's cold out here, you'll get sick."

S"o will you…you're hands are already cold…" she said, touching his hands gently.

"I'll be fine. Momoka's isn't too far from here. "

"It's miles away, you'll freeze by the time you get there" she argued.

"Natsumi—"

"You're staying here tonight, that's final" she declared, blushing away from him.

"Alright, if that will make you feel better….then I'll stay here till the morning" he replied, not willing to continue the debate.

"Good. …thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here…it feels like you just knew to be here right now…"

He stared at her, thinking of all the times he'd been there for her in these moments. He remembered that when he would be stubborn, she'd just carry him into the house. His eyes flashed, an idea sparking. Acting on his memories, he quickly picked up Natsumi, eliciting a soft squeak from her.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, her face burning red.

"Taking you inside, you seem to be getting too comfy in the cold.." he replied, just as embarrassed.

"I-I can walk just fine"

He didn't listen. Carefully, he opened the door and carried her inside. "There, now you're in the warmth."

"T-thank you Ren. Y-you can put me down now"

He carefully placed her on the couch, towering over her. They stared at each other's eyes in that moment, realizing just how close they were. Natsumi's blush softened as her eyes searched his for an answer.

"Ren…?" she whispered.

"Y-yes?" he replied.

Natsumi found herself leaning closer to his face, leaving him frozen in place. He didn't know what to do in that moment. So many thoughts crossed his mind. He could kiss her, right then and there. But what if she wasn't ready? Was he even ready? He realized that they were mere centimeters apart from each other now. All he had to do was lean in and kiss her. Giving in, he slowly leaned closer, ready to embrace her.

THUNK.

A loud sound against the backdoor startled them, causing them to separate. They both looked over to the glass door to see there was a crack in it. Giroro dashed over to the door, opening it carefully and scanning the backyard.

"What was that?"

He scanned the area. He noticed a shadow running away from the scene. Gnashing his teeth, he shouted to her, "Natsumi, stay inside!" before running off on his own.

"Ren! Where are you going?!" she shouted back, putting on her jacket and running after.

Giroro kept running, nearing closer to the hooded figure. They ran through the dark neighborhood, turning and jumping over obstacles. When it was satisfied, the hooded figure stopped and turned toward his prey. It grinned at him evilly, taking in the sight of the newcomer. Giroro stood back, preparing himself for a fight.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The figured lunged at him, not holding anything back, "Your death!"

Natsumi turned the corner, terrified as she saw a strange person attacking Ren. She could only scream in the moment. "REN!"

Both of them took notice of the girl. Giroro cursed to himself, blocking himself quickly. "Natsumi! Get out of here!"

The figured quickly jumped from his defense and went straight for Natsumi, rushing as quickly as it could while still grinning evilly.

Acting as fast as he could, Giroro ran in front of Natsumi. Out of instinct, he summoned a shield like he could as a Keronian and defended them both. The shadowed figure smirked, satisfied with what he got from him. It jumped back.

"Ren! h-how?" Natsumi asked, bewildered at the ability he has, but also recognizing it.

"Hahaha, I'll see you again real soon, boy. "

"Who are you?!" Giroro shouted.

"In due time my prey, in due time" it chuckled, jumping off into the sky. When he had run off, Giroro took the moment to check on Natsumi, having the shield disappear.

"Natsumi! Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? Why didn't you stay behind?"

She stared at him in shock. "Ren…how…that shield…it's…"

Giroro quickly realized his mistake. He tried to think of something to tell her. "Natsumi I can explain"

"Giroro…" she muttered.

He froze. Everything stopped in that moment for him. _Did…did she figure it out…shit I should have just blocked him with my body!_

"That was Giroro's shield…"

"I know, I…Natsumi I…" he blabbered.

She thought back to when Giroro visited her. She remembered how he warned her of impostors that would try to gain her trust. Her eyes grew wide, hurt behind them. She stopped back from him. "You're one of them…he warned me about people like you…"

"Natsumi listen please I —"

"You're trying to trick me…I don't know why, but he told me to be careful…you're one of the impostors!" she shouted, taking another step back.

"Natsumi no! Please just listen!"

"No! And to think I almost…how could you trick me like that?!"

"I didn't trick you Natsumi! Just please hear me out!"

"No! You're just a giant liar and an impostor and I don't —"

"I know where Giroro is! " he shouted as a last resort. He stared at her, surprised in himself. She watched him, curious and surprised.

"W-what?"

"I…" he sighed, "Natsumi, there's a lot I can't tell you, a lot that he can't tell you. I know where he is…and Yuriri and I…after she took me away, she asked for my help…even if I can't remember much…I still wanted to try and help because I…because of you I…" he muttered, trying to find the right words.

"Because of me..? Why? Why me?"

"Because I…Natsumi I really….I can't…I can't say "

"Tell me. Now. If you want me to believe you" she stated, standing her ground. Her eyes were piercing and strong. They were like daggers of distrust aimed at him.

"I can't…I've said too much as it is….just please….trust me…" he whimpered, taking a step back from her. She stepped forward.

"Take me to him" she demanded.

"Natsumi you—"

"If you want me to believe you, then take me to him."

"He doesn't want you coming to him. If you do, who knows what will—"

"I'm willing to deal with it. I'm not so weak you know, I'm the Earth's last line of defense. I can handle it. Now take me to him."

"Fine…come with me…"

"Good. "

 _Where should I take her? Dammit…I was so close…but I can still spawn my weapons even in this form…I didn't know I could…shit, what am I going to do now?_

"And don't try anything funny. I will hurt you if you try" she threatened from behind.

"I know Natsumi…I promise you…" after walking for a while, he stopped in front of an old, abandoned toy store. _This should do…_

"Is he here?"

"Yes."

She started entering the building, but was quickly pulled out by Giroro.

"Let me go in!"

"I'll go get him for you…besides, wouldn't that seem too much like a trap if you just went in?"

"…You have a point. Fine then, you go in. "

"I'll go get him then…" he walked inside and waited a while before changing. When he was certain she wasn't watching, he changed form, the light from his transformation enveloping the inside of the store. Natsumi blocked her eyes from the light. When she opened her eyes, she saw Giroro walk outside.

"Natsumi."

"Giroro! Is it really you though?"

"I told you not to come looking for me. Do you realize how dangerous this is?"

She smiled and sighed in relief. "It is you…I guess I was wrong about Ren…where is he by the way?"

"The boy? He fell into one of the traps set up for intruders." he lied. "Natsumi, listen. Go home, forget about this place. It's not safe here. Take the boy back with you and forget all this ever happened."

"Is he alright? Shouldn't we help him?"

"He's in a different dimension, it's safe there. As soon as you promise to leave this place, I'll let him go. But you have to promise me you'll let me come to you from now on, got it?"

"Giroro I—"

"Promise me. "

"…I promise…but you better come home soon…"

"I will Natsumi, now, go home" he replied. He motioned for her to move away from the door before disappearing into the store. Another light went off and this time Ren walked out from the building. He looked at her sullenly, hoping she bought it.

"Are you convinced…?"

She embraced him in a hug. "I'm sorry I doubted you…I had to make sure…"

His face flushed crimson. He hesitated before hugging her back. "I understand….now…let's get you home…"

"How did you know he was here?" she asked, walking along side him now.

"Yuriri told me. In case I ever needed to run there to safety I could. They lent me the ability to summon weapons, this was the first time i ever had to use them…" he replied, lying with one thing after another.

"But why you? You hardly remembered your own name"

"That might be why…I don't know…I just know that I said yes because I wanted to…."

"Wanted to?"

"Protect you…to repay you for saving me that night…I never got to repay you so…I volunteered to protect you"

"Ren…I'm sorry…I was harsh to you…I didn't know…"

"It's alright Natsumi…you weren't safe, even with me. But you're safe for now. But we should get you home to make sure"

"Yeah…" she whispered. As they walked, her hands crossed over her body, shaking from the cold. Giroro, taking notice, took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders, surprising her.

"Y-you don't have to" she said, blushing.

"You're shivering, you need to keep warm of you'll get sick"

"What about you? You need to stay warm too"

"I'll be fine Nats-" before he could finish, Natsumi held his hand and pulled him close to her. Giroro turned incredibly red, freaking out from this action.

"N-NATSUMI"

"How else am I supposed to keep you warm? Bare with it till we get to my house" she replied, blushing jut as hard. Neither one of them wanted to argue out of it, so they continued walking, holding hands.

"H-hey Natsumi"

"Y-yes Ren?"

"Back on the couch…w-were you "

"W-was I what?"

"N-nothing, it's fine I just thought…you were…g-gonna…nothing!" he freaked, trying not to think how close they were to kissing.

"R-right it was nothing! Oh look, we're back at my house! Hahaha…." she replied, just as nervously.

"Y-yeah, w-well I guess this is good night"

"What are you saying? It's freezing out here, you already said you'd stay"

"B-but"

"No butts."

"I said I'd leave in the morning Natsumi" He pointed to the lightening sky. The sun had begun to rise. Natsumi stared up at the sky sadly.

"I guess it is morning already…"

He watched her sadly, noticing that she was just as disappointed. "You should get some rest still Natsumi…you haven't slept for a while now…"

"Right…what about you?"

"I should get back to the mansion, wouldn't want to worry Momoka or Yuriri"

"Right.."

There was an awkward silence between the two as they just stood in front of the house. Giroro got the courage to speak up.

"W-would you like to do something later today though?"

"S-sure, till later then?"

"Y-yeah…till later"

"JUST KISS ALREADY" Keroro shouted from the window, watching the two groggily.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FROG" the two shouted back. Catching each other's gaze, they blushed madly. Natsumi waved awkwardly at Ren and dashed inside the house. Giroro waved and dashed toward the mansion.

Keroro could only face palm.

—

"You met a shadow last night?" Yuriri asked.

"Yes. It was one of the souls, I know it. He knew me."

"It had to of been…you didn't see what he looked like?"

"No, he was really tall though, a crooked smile. He wore a hood too."

Shock spread on Yuriri's face. "Sounds like you met Karis last night…"

"THAT was Karis? "

"Yes and no. That is a version of him…the normal version is…deceiving. "

"So he looks different than that…he attacked us last night…then Natsumi…"

"You defended didn't you…I should of told you that you can still do everything your natural body can." she sighed.

"Natsumi didn't trust me for a while after that…I had to prove to her that I knew where I was, the real me…said I was recruited to help you two."

"I'm impressed that you managed to lie that quickly on your feet. But.."

"But?"

She smirked at him, "That aside, you two almost kissed"

"That was never clarified!" he shouted, blushing red.

"You said you almost did"

"I-I know but"

Her grin grew wider, "You should of kissed her"

"HUSH" he hissed.

A knocking came from the door, causing the two to stop their drabble. Momoka walked in, holding her phone to her chest.

"Um, Giroro?"

"Y-yes Momoka?"

"And Yuriri, Fuyuki called, he said it was important."

Yuriri and Giroro both looked at each other, seriousness now on their faces.

—

"Natsumi hasn't been home for a while now and she's not answering her phone" Fuyuki admitting, holding out his phone sadly.

"WHAT?!" Giroro asked frantically. He looked to Keroro for answers.

"Master Natsumi disappeared after this morning, I expected a beating after, well you know. But she just never showed up. I heard the door open and that was it."

"This morning? But it's already the afternoon, where could she have gone?" Momoka asked, thinking about all the places Natsumi could go to.

"Wherever she is, it might be just us overreacting, but I do want to search for her just in case. There were reports of attacks last night from strange creatures" Yuriri informed them, shooting Giroro a glance.

"If only the Corporal were here, he'd know where to find her" Fuyuki sighed.

Giroro clenched his fist, baring his teeth. _I told her to stay home…_

"Ren, are you alright?" Momoka asked, noticing how tense he was. Just like that, he ran out of the house and into the streets.

 _Dammit Natsumi…_

Fuyuki smiled slightly, watching him run out. Momoka took notice.

"Fuyuki-kun? "

"Let's go help him find my sister, Nishizawa-san" Fuyuki replied, smiling and grabbing her hand. Momoka blushed red and nodded.

"Miss Yuriri, do you think she was captured?" Keroro asked, waiting for the humans to leave.

"I don't sense anything of that sort…but they could be far or hiding. In any case, gather your platoon and search. We can't let our hard work go to waste"

"Roger!" he said, saluting her.

—

"Natsumi….please be safe…I swear if something happened I'll…." Giroro muttered to himself.

"Over here…" a red haired girl said, pointing.

"What? Who are you…" Giroro asked, taking caution.

"I'm…you're…Natsumi is" she mumbled, trying to articulate what she wanted to say.

He prepared to fight, realizing who he was talking to. "You're one of them. What have you done with her?!"

"N-nothing, I haven't done anything. Look, please just come this way…I have no desire to fight you.." she assured him, holding up her hands in defense.

"And why should I believe you, who even are you? Karis?" he sneered.

"SSSSHHH, don't say that name out loud…he'll hear you call him…no, I'm not Karis, my name is…my name is Loata, look, do you want to find her or not?"

"I swear if you're luring me into a trap, I'll kill you first" he warned.

"R-right…this way" She started running ahead, Giroro following right after.

"How much farther?" he asked. No answer. "Hey, I asked you a question…." He looked to his side to see that the girl had disappeared. _What the hell—_

"Ren? Why are you running?" Natsumi asked, watching him run.

He stopped and stared at her. "Natsumi! You're alright!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I'm alright, why what's wrong?"

He grabbed her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. His eyes were serious. "Where did you go?"

"Ren you're hurting me" she whined, flinching slightly.

"Where did you go Natsumi?! Fuyuki calls us and says you haven't been home for hours, Keroro didn't even see you walk in the house this morning. What were you thinking…after last night you should of stayed home!" he shouted.

She looked shocked. Sighing, she tried to explain. "I'm sorry…I had something I had to do this morning, I guess I forgot to leave a note for Fuyuki.. I'm really sorry I worried you, Ren"

He quickly pulled her close into a hug and released her just as quickly. "Please…don't worry us like that again…"

"I promise," she paused, " again, I'm really sorry. Do you want to walk back together?" she offered, smiling meekly.

"I'd been watching her since last night, I should of sent word" Dororo admitted, standing next to Yuriri in the trees.

"Thank you for keeping track of her ,it means a lot."

"Of course Miss Yuki"

"Where was she?"

"Practice, for a school sport. She apparently volunteered to practice this morning and forgot about it until she got home. It was an honest accident"

"I see…" she sighed, "earthlings are so troublesome "

"We're not so different in lifestyles across the galaxies"

"I guess not….I never really got to have such lifestyles so I'll have to take your word for it."

The bushes rustled behind the two of them. Dororo prepared to defend himself while Yuki prepared to attack. A small, white bird flew out and into the sky. They sighed.

"I guess we're too jumpy…" she replied, calming herself.

"It seems so" Dororo agreed, putting his katana away.

In their heads though, they had the same thought. _I know there was someone there…_

—

]I see, I completely forgot you told me about that practice the other day. I'm sorry for worrying everyone" Fuyuki said, laughing nervously.

"I-it's no problem Fuyuki-kun" Momoka answered, laughing just as nervously.

"Master Fuyuki, you sure need to get a better memory my friend"

"Sorry for worrying everyone, I really didn't think about it this morning" Natsumi replied, bowing to them.

"Well you're safe so that's all that matters" Giroro replied gruffly, leaning against the wall.

"Oh Momoka! I just thought of something we have to do for the Occult club!" Fuyuki announced, grabbing the girl by her hand and running out with a sheepish smile.

"Y-yes Fuyuki!" she squeaked, following him in a love like state.

"Well I better get to my chores then, wouldn't want to be unfairly punished or anything" Keroro chimed in, walking away.

"Is everyone acting a little weird today?" Natsumi asked, confused.

"It seems like it" Giroro replied, watching them with as much confusion as her.

"Anyway, Ren? Did you still want to do something today?"

"Sure, do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really, we could stay here and do something, or go out—to town! go out to town! " she added nervously, hoping she didn't just have a Freudian slip.

"R-right. Well, Keroro will probably be annoyed if we're lounging around here while he's cleaning"

"That annoying frog is more annoying when he's cleaning, so you're right. Town it is then."

When they opened the door, a down pour of rain began. They both watched the water droplets fall, pummeling the sidewalks. Closing the door, they sighed.

"Aww, why did it have to start raining NOW?"

"Haha, guess we're stuck here then. Keroro will just have to deal" Giroro said, going back to his wall.

"Yeah, it is my house after all….well, my mom's, but still…sooo" she started, rocking back and forth on her toes.

"Sooo…"

"You two are incredible boring, kukuku"

"Kururu! Are you spying again?!" Natsumi shouted, fists ready.

"Ku ku ku, why of course, looked like you two needed some help"

"We don't need your help" Giroro growled back.

"What he said!"

"I beg to differ, I press!" he chuckled, pressing a button on a small device. Giroro and Natsumi fell through a hole in the ground and into the underground base. They walls around them were a dark blue with yellow details.

"Kururu! Where are we?" Giroro shouted, staring up at the ceiling.

Ku ku ku, a game world I created. You two can test it out for me."

Natsumi wandered the blank room, confused. "So what do we do here?"

"Think of something. Anything and it will appear"

She closed her eyes and imagined a sunflower. Out of the metallic ground, a batch of sunflowers spread. "Oh wow! IT's real!"

"ku ku, you can imagine a whole world if you wanted, or, I could input a simulation world I already have built. "

"What do you think Ren? "

"I dunno…Kururu doesn't exactly have the best history…" he mumbled under his breathe.

"What was that?" Natsumi asked, perking a smile at him.

"Uh, n-nothing. We can try his world, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Ku ku ku, well said~ I press! "

The room around them began to shift. There were trees, flowers, mountains, and a lake. The window blew past them, blowing Natsumi's hair onto her cheeks. She was now wearing a pink and orange dress, twirling around in it.

"Oh wow! IT's really cute!" she exclaimed, playing with the frills.

Giroro on the other hand was in armor like a knight. "Why would I need armor?" he asked.

Right on cue, a giant, purple scaled dragon roared as it flew by. It's wings knocked both teens over. When Giroro tried to stand, the dragon blew fire at him and grabbed Natsum with its feet.

He turned around, letting the armor absorb the flames before turning around to see his beloved taken. "Natsumi!"

"Ren! Help!" she shouted, trying to break free from the dragon's claws.

"Good luck! Ku ku ku ku~"

"I should of figured…Natsumi!" he shouted, taking chase toward a mountain.

—-

"Has anyone seen Natsumi or Ren?" Yuriri asked, walking into the house.

"Not since we left them earlier. Maybe they went on a date?" Fuyuki offered in the middle of stacks of books.

"H-how romantic of them!" Momoka added, thinking how she would love to go on a date. _You hear that Fuyuki?!_ her inner demon shouted.

"Hmm, but it hasn't stopped raining though. I doubt they would be out in the rain right now" Keroro interjected, looking outside as it continued to pour.

"You have a point there Sarge, I wonder if they're somewhere in the house…"

"Maybe they're in Nachi's room" Tamama said, munching on his snacks.

Everyone but Tamama and Yuriri blushed, looking around each other awkwardly.

"What's wrong with everyone? Have you all gotten sick at once?" Yuriri asked, confused.

"N-no! It's just, it's not really…them alone and " Momoka mused, poking her fingers together.

"Y-yeah! It's kinda…it's really…" Fuyuki tried to continue, but got embarrassed again.

"You humans are strange. Is being alone together really so taboo?" Yuriri asked, sighing.

"Well no, but for such young teens to be alone it is worrisome. Teens can never be trusted alone" Keroro said, nodding his head. All those years of walking romance shows have taught him that at least.

"Why not Sarge?" Tamama inquired.

"Another time for that! Anyway! We should check just in case!" Fuyuki laughed nervously.

"I agree! Ahahahaa…" Momoka said.

Yuriri tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "So strange…"

—

Everyone gathered up the stairs, peering over the corner where Natsumi's door was shut. They knocked. They knock again. Not receiving an answer, they slowly opened the door.

Fuyuki sighed, "Well that's a relief "

"But where could they be if not here?" Momoka asked curiously, looking around the room.

"Maybe the base?" Tamama suggested.

"That's so many rooms to look through! Maybe they got lost!" Fuyuki exclaimed.

Kero kero, or maybe…"

"Huh? What is is sarge?"

"They planned this! Running off together, all alone to the base!" he mused, making the situation more dramatic than it had to be.

"B-b-b-but Natsumi would never" Momoka mumbled.

"Sarge! Don't say such things!"

Yuriri stood there, watching them all in confusion. She couldn't understand how these humans and aliens survived if this is how they reacted to simple situations.

"Ah! I get it! They want to be all lovey and alone together! " Tamama announced, finally understanding the situation.

Keroro face palmed. "Oh Tamama…"

"M-maybe we should go look for them in the base. Maybe they got lost and are just wandering around. "

"That's a good idea Fuyuki-kun!"

"Maybe I can get some blackmail out of this~ kero kero kero…"

—-

The group checked every room they could. No luck. They were exhausted. Lying in the middle of a hallway, they sighed.

"We've looked everywhere…" Fuyuki whined.

"Maybe they really aren't here…."

"So much for the blackmail!"

"Well, we haven't tried asking Kururu. Maybe he knows" Yuriri offered, pointing at Kururu's base.

"Ooh! Yuriri-chan is very smart indeed! Let's go see if Kururu knows!"

"This can't be good…" Fuyuki smiled nervously.

—-

"Kururu! "

"Hmm? Oh, captain. And company. What do I owe for this visit?"

"Have you seen my sister or Ren around here at all?"

"Oh! Fuyuki look!" Momoka exclaimed, pointing to the screens.

"Oh! It's Ren! But what is he doing?" Keroro asked, tilting his head.

"Ku ku ku, testing a new world for me. They seemed bored, so I volunteered them for this."

"Oh cool! Are they in a virtual world?"

"Precisely. "

"But why is he climbing the side of a mountain in armor?"

"And where is my sister?"

" It's part of the story, ku ku ku"

"Story?" everyone but Yuriri asked.

"I see, you're helping after all" Yuriri replied, smiling.

"Yuriri?" Fuyuki looked down at the alien, curious.

—

Scaling the side of the mountain, the corporal panted and struggled to stay up in his armor. "Ugh…this armor is so heavy…and why did that creep have to make this mountain so high…"

"Baaah" a goat said, approaching him.

"I need you to move" he told the goat, annoyed by its presence.

"Baaah"

He tried to just get past the goat, but it just stood still, blocking him. Sighing, he glared at the goat. "Look, I need you to move!"

"Baaaaaah."

"Get off the mountain!" he shouted.

The goat lunged at him, biting at his armor.

"What the?!"

The world changed into a video game battle screen. Giroro looked around him to see a health bar above his head and the goats.

"Baaaah"

"It's like a game…I see, so it's a fight you want! Well take this!" he shouted, swinging his sword at the creature.

Dodging the attack, the goat head butt him off the ledge. Giroro quickly grabbed the edge, hanging from it.

 _Shit!_

"Oh no! He's gonna fall!"

"Come on! Act like a soldier!"

"Sarge?"

"Uh! I mean, he's got nothing on us after all, ahahaha"

Yuriri glared at the idiot frog.

"Baaaaah" the goat bleated, running in for another attack.

Giroro pulled himself up in time to black the goat with his sword. "I don't think so!" He pushed the goat back, brandishing his sword toward it with a smirk.

A light enveloped the goat, evolving it into a bigger goat. "BAAAAHH" it boomed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Giroro shouted.

The bigger goat punched Giroro into the mount said. It continued pummeling him over and over again.

"Come on get up! " Yuriri shouted, watching helplessly.

Opening his eyes, Giroro glared at the beast and punched it back. Grabbing his sword, he shouted as he jumped and sliced it in half. The goat froze and dissolved into pixels. Giroro panted, heaving with the sword. Experience point numbers appeared above his head, adding to his level 5.

"It seems like Yuriri is into the game now" Fuyuki said, smiling at her.

" Ehehee.." she giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"So what's next Kururu?" Keroro asked, immersed in the world. Kururu typed away on his keyboard, inputting more enemies. 30 other evoked goat men spawned in front of Giroro. They all Baaahed at him.

"You've gotta be kidding!" he shouted, going in for the attack.

One after another, Giroro defeated goat man after goat man. The more experience points he got, the bigger his level got. Though, it had no impact on his actual strength.

"He did it ! " Fuyuki cheered.

"Way to go!" Momoka chimed in.

"Fighting like a true soldier!"

"Ku ku ku…"

Giroro panted, holding himself up by his sword now. His level read 20 above his head. He heard a another spawn noise in front of him. He glared up at it, readying himself for more fighting. A baby dragon sat in front of him, coughing small flames.

"Do I have to fight you too? Or will you let me pass?" he panted, staring it down.

The baby dragon looked up at him and fluttered its wings, unable to fly, it just fumbled to the ground. Giroro sighed and pulled himself up.

"You're not worth the energy" he said as he walked past it. The dragon started following after him.

Noticing, he stopped and turned to face it. He towered over it in comparison. "What is it? I'm not going to fight you. It would be pointless"

It squeaked at him.

"I don't have time for this. I need to go."

The dragon ran up and hit him with its head. It did no damage to anything but itself. As it tumbled over, Giroro smirked at it.

"So you do want to fight"

It waved its little hands at him, squeaking continuously as if trying to talk to him.

"Then what do you want?"

It sat on his foot and looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't attack.

"I see…" he sighed, pigging it up and placing it on his shoulder. "I guess you're coming with me then. You might be useful."

"It's so cute!" Tamama cooed.

"I gotta admit Kururu, you did a really good job with this one"

"Naturally Captain."

Fuyuk remained silent, quietly watching and smiling at the screen. Momoka looked over to him, tilting her head.

"Fuyuki? "

"Isn't it sweet Momoka? He didn't have to fight it"

"Y-yeah"

Scaling the side of the mountain with his new ally, Giroro pulled himself up to the top, exhausted but not defeated. "Finally! Natsumi! Are you here?"

"Ren!" Natsumi called from a tower above him.

"Are you alright? It didn't hurt you did it?" he called up to her.

"I'm alright, a little sore but I'm fine. Oh! But you're hurt!"

"Don't worry about me! I'll get you down from there" he reassured, looking for a door.

"look out! " she shouted.

The giant dragon returned, swooping down at Giroro. He dodges the tried his best to protect the tinier dragon from the fall.

"Are you alright?" he asked it.

It nodded and chirped.

"You might want to stay out of this" he said, placing it under a bush. It tried running after him, but he ran away too quickly.

"Ren! It's coming back!"

"Alright, let's see what you've got!" he sneered, smirking at the dragon with a familiar blood thirst. His steel eyes turning a pure grey now in fighting more.

The dragon and the warrior battled it out. Swipes, blows, fires, dodges, and scars. Natsumi watched in terror as they fought, although, she felt a familiar sense in Ren's fighting style. The dragon knocked back Giroro over and over again. He groaned, pulling himself up every time.

"Ren! You're pushing yourself too hard!"

"Don't w-worry Natsumi…I'll get you out of there…"

The dragon swooped down, hitting Giroro away, causing him to roll on the ground. Coughing, the warrior panted on the ground, opening an eye to watch the dragon fly around him, preparing for the final blow.

"Come on….you can do this…" Yuriri whispered, clasping her hands together.

"How many lives does he have left Kururu?" Keroro asked nervously.

"Ku ku ku, only one. If he dies, he has to start from the beginning. Unless the game glitches, he might die for real"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

" Kururu" Yuriri called, glaring at him.

"Don't worry, I'm watching it"

Giroro stabbed the ground bewlo him with his sword, pulling himself up with it, shaking.

"Ren! Please! Just run away for now!"

"N-no…I've got…get you out…" he mumbled, not ready to give up.

The dragon unleashed its firing, burning part of Giroro.

"Ren!" Natsumi shouted, tears in her eyes.

Pushing through the pain and the flame, he used his sword to push forward. Slowly, he got closer to the fire set dragon. When he was close enough, he slashed at it, cutting at its snout. The dragon roared in pain, clawing at its wound. While distracted, Giroro lifted his sword and plunged it downward.

The baby dragon ran in front of him, causing Giroro to stop just short of the dragon's head. He looked at the tiny thing, annoyed his victory was taken from him.

"Move! I need to finish this"

The baby squeaked, shaking its head. The bigger dragon cooed lightly, looking at the little dragon and then at Giroro. He stared at them both for a while before putting his sword away and sighing.

"KERO! What is he doing?!"

"He's sparing the dragon…"

"That baby dragon must be its child" Fuyuki pointed out.

"Go.." Giroro whispered, walking away from them.

The tiny dragon cooed, nuzzling its mother. The two flew up, leaving the young couple alone. Giroro looked up at the tower, flashing a weak smile.

"Ren! You did it!" she cheered.

"Y-yeah…" he groaned. His eyes drooped, losing consciousness. He fell to the ground.

"Ren!" Her tower glowed and a magic key inserted itself into the side of it, revealing a door. Natsumi quickly ran down the new steps to the young man's side. "Ren! Wake up! "

With the small amount of energy left, he smiled at her.

"Come on, you won. Let's get out of here" she whispered, brushing the stray locks of his hair away from his battered face.

"Natsumi…you look beautiful" he muttered, staring into her eyes.

Blushing, the girl looked away from him. "I…I uh…l-let's get you up and—" she was interrupted by the touch of Giroro's hand on her cheek. Surprised, she looked down at him again. His hand moved gently, caressing her face.

Everyone back in the real work blushed and screamed. Keroro blocked Tamama's eyes while Momoka freaked out happily, cheering for them and wishing for the same for herself. Yuriri on the other hand smiled and giggled in the background.

"Ren…" Natsumi whispered, staring longingly at the injured boy.

"Natsumi…" he whispered back, smiling again.

"I press!" Kururu exclaimed, pressing the button to turn off the simulation. When it disappeared, the dress and armor left, but the injuries did not.

"Ren you're really hurt! We gotta get you some medical attention!"

"I'll be fine…Na…stu…mi…" he muttered, falling out of consciousness. Natsumi scanned over his body, realizing his older wounds had started to open up as well as the newly added ones.

"Guess the game still needs some work" Kururu sighed, pressing an intercom button. "Mois, if you will. "

Mois ran into the barren room with a stretcher. "I'll take care of him, you could say, in good hands"

"Thank you Mois"

"He should be fine. Though, it seems this game was a failure"

"Kero! But it works great! It just needs a tune up! Maybe we could make some money out of it!" Keroro exclaimed.

While others chatted and Mois and Natsumi tended to Giroro, Fuyuki stared at the screen, lost in thought. Momoka, who had been watching him the whole time in between the alternate reality, touched his shoulder gently, bringing him back.

"Fuyuki-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, guess I was spacing out again, ahaahah"

 _He's been acting weird…_ she thought to herself.

"Well, we can call this a success regardless. Good work Kururu. I expect more like this, but with less injuries" Yuriri spoke, walking out of the room.

"Yes yes! This is great for training and profit! "

"Could you make a room filled with nothing but snacks?!"

Fuyuki continued to watch Mois and Natsumi as everyone slowly left the room. He smiled lightly, "I wonder…"

—

After being treated for his injuries, Giroro was put in Natsumi's room to rest. Natsumi watched over him, sighing. _He's such trouble…but…_ she stared, longingly at the sleep teen. She placed her hand gently on his forehead, moving his hair back. Looking around to make sure no one was around, she leaned down and kisses his forehead before walking out.

"How's he doing?" Fuyuki asked.

"Still asleep."

"His life force isn't depleting so he should be fine" Yuriri replied.

"You can really feel his life force from down here?" Keroro inquired.

"Yes. I can feel everyones."

"That's incredible Yuriri! You must be really important back on Planet Keron!"

"Ehehehe, I guess" she nervously laughed.

"Keronians like Yuriri here are very experienced and powerful! She must be from a powerful platoon, or! or! she's the private guard!" Keroro exaggerated.

"Well it's classified either way, Keroro. "

"It's got to be amazing to be able to do what you can Yuriri. I've never seen anything like you before. "

"I take it you've seen many aliens then?"

"Oh you have no idea. It's basically a landing strip for the extraterrestrial over here."

"I see, well it's best to be used to it then, I bet you're not as bored with normal human life now."

"Yeah! It's great to be friends with aliens! It's a dream come true!"

"Speak for yourself Fuyuki, they are such trouble"

"You're lying" Yuriri interjected.

Natsumi looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Just now. You enjoy having them around, you're just stubborn at admitting it."

"Kero! Natsumi-dono has a hard time accepting her owns feelings ~"

Hitting him, she growled at the green frog, "Maybe I do, but it doesn't stop me from keeping you on track. "

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Ren" Yuriri spoke, standing up and walking up the steps.

"She's so cool!" Fuyuki chimed in, admiring the new Keronian.

"Yeah, I guess she is. She's so secretive though, I wish we could know more about her" Natsumi aighed.

"Well with her rankings, of course she needs to be confidential, we can't just have anyone knowing everything about someone as important as her. "

"You keep saying she's important, so why not enlighten us on her rank, stupid frog."

"Kero! Well y-you see I …I don't know much about her myself really. I'm assuming since HQ sent her to investigate and has pulled Giroro and a Pekoponian in it, she must be very special and elite to deal with it. Most Keronians refuse to work with Pekeponians. "

"Why so Sarge?"

"Well, we are invaders after all. It would be strange to work with the enemy"

"And look where you are now, stupid frog."

"T-there are exceptions of course!"

Meanwhile, Yuriri overheard them from upstairs as she watched over Giroro.

"You're some exception" Natsumi mocked,

"Natsumi-dono is so mean!" Keroro cried out.

"You sure have an interesting life here," she began, taking a seat next to him. "It must be nice to have friends. I wish I knew that feeling still…." She paused, looking at the moon through the balcony.

"Everything I cared for was taken from me….but you…you have an amazing opportunity…I'm proud of you, Giroro…..Let's get you back to your room so Natsumi can sleep tonight." Yuriri waved her hand, teleporting his sleeping self back to his room at the mansion. Standing back up, she trotted downstairs. "Better go tell them so they don't freak out."


	7. The Dreamer's Hunter

**The Dreamer's Hunter**

 **"** Karis! Please! We're on the same side here!"

"Just like before," he sneered.

"Please! I haven't gotten in your way this whole time! I just want to stay out of this!"

"You must die, all of you must die."

Karis jumped and sliced the slender, orange alien in half, grinning. The body tore in half, turning to dust at the slice.

"K….aris…" the alien managed to mutter, still reaching toward him.

"Duboro…disappear." Karis sliced once more, now down his face. The alien turned to a pile of dust on the ground. He is standing in a pile of multiple different dust piles now. He stares up at the sky and smiles menacingly, letting his voice chirp out into laughter. "Giroro! I'm coming for you~"

—

"Duboro you're doing well, at this rate, you'll be free"

"Yuki…I don't think I can do it…"

"Why not? Things are going great. After tonight, you'll be free!"

"I…they won't like me. I've caused too much trouble to my team trying to do this…why do I even want to be friends with the rival aliens? It's dumb…"

"You want peace, a treaty. I see nothing wrong with that."

"I've caused nothing but trouble, they don't even want to look at me…what if when they find out what I really am…they don't even want to be friends…what if they shut me out like my family already has?"

"Duboro…You'll still have your freedom. You can start over somewhere else. There's plenty of planets to try."

"But I like this planet…I know this planet…"

"I understand…have you ever tried looking at the moon?

"Huh? Why? There's plenty of them around, it's hard to miss them"

"Do you ever wonder what it's like to see other moons?

"Not really…do you?"

"…I just like looking. It's…interesting. Anyway, Let's get you in there. You've got a big reveal and they are all waiting for you"

"Right…thank you…Yuki. For everything."

"It's my job, I'm just glad that there's finally a win…" Yuki replied, smiling sincerely at the alien.

Her eyes grew wide, shock spreading on her face. Duboro stared at her, worry and pain engulfing him. Karis sliced through his body, spilling his blood and sneering evilly between the two body parts.

"Y…ki…."

Yuki fell to the ground, her necklace glowing. Tears fell down her face as she watched him die and Karis stand over him, covered in blood, laughing. As the I'mage grew darker, only his laugh was heard.

Giroro shot awake, panting and lying on a dark floor. He couldn't move. Karis stood over him, sneering. Unsheathing his claws, he let them hover over the boy's body.

"Get away from me!" Giroro shouted.

Karis sliced at him. And again, and again. Over and over again the hooded creature kept carving into his human body, laughing the whole time.

"Stop! Get away! Stop! Stop!" Giroro screamed in horror and pain with every slice.

"Wake up! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Yuki shouted, gripping his shoulders and shaking him.

Waking with a jolt, he clasped the side of the bed and panted, staring wide eyed at Yuki. "Y…yuki…"

"You're alright…I'm here…"

"I…I was…"

"Hey, calm down alright? Take a deep breathe, and then breathe out. Tell me slowly, what happened."

"I…I saw Karis kill…Duboro…and a bunch of others… I heard…there were so many piles next to him…maybe 4" he panted, clutching his head to feel the sweat that has accumulated.

"He's killing freely I see. Wait, you shouldn't be able to see him do that…he's wiring into you then…he's watching you…shit, I should of paid more attention. Did you see anything else?"

"I saw…murders…memories…Duboro's memory…Karis killing him…and then…that laugh…it kept ringing in my head. I saw myself on the ground…I couldn't move…Karis…he kept…he kept slicing into me and I could feel it…I felt everything…and that laugh…it felt like it was ripping into me…" he said, shaking with the memories. He teetered close to the edge, almost falling. Yuki quickly grabbed him and let him lean on her shoulder.

"Giroro, you're burning up!" she exclaimed, feeling his forehead.

"I'm…I feel…" he panted, losing consciousness. His face was redder and his heart rate increased.

Setting him down on the bed, shit bit into her thumb, considering what to do. "Dammit…I can't leave him like this….but I also can't just miss today. Natsumi will get suspicious…" she quickly ran into the hallway, grabbing at the nurses into his room. Momoka had already went to school so it was just the staff, Paul, and Yuki.

—

"Really? He's sick? I see….well, thank you for calling" Natsumi spoke, turning off her phone. She stared ahead sadly.

"What's up sis?"

"Ren, he's got a fever. He's not coming to school today" she explained.

"Oh, I see. Well I hope he gets better. I wonder how he got sick…"

Memories of the night before in the cold of the night flashed through her mind. Then the simulation. She figured it had to be one of those that set it off. She couldn't help but blame herself for both of them.

"We're going to be late! I'm going ahead sis!" Fuyuki called.

Snapping out of her daze, she looked over to her brother running up ahead. "Oh! Fuyuki wait up!"

—

Giroro struggled in his bed, pushing and pulling at the sheets as his condition worsened. The maids tried their best to calm him, but nothing seemed to work.

"He's burning up so much" one of the maids said.

"If this keeps up…he might die…"

"Quickly! Bring in the doctors!"

As the corporal struggled in the real world to stay alive, so he did in his dreams as well.

"What's wrong warrior?! Can't take the heat?!" Karis screeched, sending flame after flame on his body.

Th-this isn't…anything..c-compared…" Giroro groaned, trying to keep himself together.

"You can't surely keep going! Have another taste of exile!"

"No!"

With a wave of Karis's hand, Giroro was engulfed by a cold darkness. The crippling loneliness seeped into him, causing him to cripple to the ground more. He couldn't help but curl up on the ground. Karis laughed, flying over him.

Karis! Come back! Fight me you coward!" he shouted. His own voice echoed back at him, reminding him he was all alone.

"You can't beat me….not like this…" he whispered to himself, clinging to his legs. Suddenly, the searing pain of fire overtook his body, causing him to scream out. Karis laughed louder, watching him suffer.

"A taste is too good, but an eternity, oh an eternity with me like this inside that necklace, just imagine it Giroro! "

"No! I'll do what you couldn't! I'll win my freedom!" he shouted back, trying to fight off the fires.

"HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NO ONE WINS THEIR FREEDOM. YOUVE SEALED YOUR FATE THE MOMENT YOU ACCEPTED THAT BITCHES HELP"

"I'll make sure to kill you so you can never return to anything again!"

"KILL ME?! KILL ME?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"I've fought more skilled and vicious fighters than you in my life, you're nothing! But a bad night-"

Karis swooped down, black eyes glaring at him. A sliver of a smile on his dark face. "I'm your nightmare" he whispered as he swiped through his body.

" He's convulsing! " one of the maids shouted.

"Call an ambulance, quickly!"

"I'll call the mistress and let her know!" Paul shouted, running out to call Momoka.

—

Yuki, Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Momoka walked together after class, sharing stories. When Momoka's phone rang, everyone grew quiet. "Yes? What? He's what?! Where? Thank you for calling me, we'll be right there!"

"What's going on Nishizawa-san?"

"It's Ren! He's in the hospital!"

"WHAT?!" both Natsumi and Yuki exclaimed, shooting each other nervous glances.

"We should go, quickly!" Fuyuki shouted.

"R-right! I'll get us there quickly" Momoka replied, dialing on her phone for a limo.

"Yuki you can come too if you—" Natsumi stopped, noticing the girl had disappeared. "Where'd she go?"

"I didn't see her leave…she must of run off when we weren't looking."

"There's no time to look for her, she might be meeting us there on her own. We've got to go now"

—

In the hospital room, numerous doctors and nurses were at Giroro's side, trying to stabilize him. Natsumi and everyone ran into the hallway, staring through the door in horror. A few nurses ran over to the door, trying to keep them out. Natsumi looked over the nurses shoulder to see just how bad he was. She froze. Realizing that the girl saw inside, the nurses shut the door quickly, standing guard over the door.

"No! Please let us in!" Natsumi begged.

"Please! He's out friend!" Fuyuki cried.

"I'll pay as much as we need to, just please let us see him!" Momoka offered.

"I'm sorry but he's coding right now, we can't have any of you in the way of the doctors."

"He's coding?!" Fuyuki asked, surprised.

"Yes…he's been coding for the past 30 minutes actually. It's a miracle he's still alive but we don't know for how much longer."

Natsumi froze again.

"Natsumi…"

"Sis…"

"Nurse! We need a nurse!" the doctors shouted from behind the door. Realizing they were needed, the nurses rushed inside, forgetting to close the door.

The young teens looked inside to see Giroro convulsing and covered in blood. Realizing the severity, Fuyuki ran in front of Natsumi's view.

"Natsumi don't look, please, sit down, I..I'll get you some water! Momoka, please watch her for me!"

"R-right! Natsumi…He'll get through this, he's strong, he won't just give up like that" the blue haired girl said, helping her to the bench.

"He's coding again!"

"He's still bleeding!"

Natsumi quickly covered her ears and shut her eyes, hoping it was all just a terrible nightmare.

Momoka held her close, hoping the same. Through the shouting, they tried to make out any good news. And then, silence. The machines in the room flatlined, causing Momoka and NAtsumi to both look up.

Everything slowed in Natsumi's eyes. The movement of the doctors and nurses, Momoka's hands clasping to her mouth, Fuyuki rushing in front of her to talk to her. She stared with a blank expression, watching, listening, but not seeing or hearing. All the stress shot through her, causing her to lose consciousness, seeing Fuyuki and Momoka scramble to catch her.

—

"That's right…die….die like the creature you truly are hahaha…HAHAHAHA"

"…n…"

"What?"

"…n…o"

"You're alive….peh, I'll get you yet…"

"Fight….me…"

Karis swooped down, grinning above the fallen warrior. "Oh trust me, I lust to drag my claws through you or that pretty girl of yours"

"You stay away from Natsumi!" Giroro shouted, readying a punch.

Unable to properly attack, Karis grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. "You'd like that wouldn't you? But you know what I'd like? I'd like to trick her, to show her a world she's never seen and when she's vulnerable, I'll strip her of her clothing and"

"You shut up!" Giroro squirmed, glaring at him with all his hatred.

"And I'll cut away at her! AHAHAAHA! All that sweet blood!"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Giroro shouted, eyes turning to steel as he kicked Karis away.

"You fool! I'll kill you!" Karis shouted, lunging for an attack. He fell back, moved by an unseen force. Giroro stared in confusion and shock before seeing a figure behind Karis.

"Karis."

"Yuki…hahahaha, you've learned a new trick I see"

"Giroro, you need to wake up now."

"Yuki…I don't, how are you"

"WAKE UP" she shouted, pushing him back with a bright, white light. Giroro sprang awake gasping for air on the hospital bed. The doctors and nurses quickly surrounded him.

" He's steady! Get him another IV!"

"Another IV! "

He's alive! Look he's alright!" Fuyuki shouted. Natsumi was still passed out, lying on his lap, unaware of the great news.

"Oh thank goodness" Momoka mumbled, teary eyed.

Giroro coughed up a little blood, but grew steadier and at a normal temperature. He stared up groggily at the lights above him, seeing people move around him.

"Son, you're going to be alright, do you hear me? You'll be just fine."

He nodded lightly and let his eyes close again, knowing he was safe for now.

—

The young teens eyes fluttered open. He groaned softly, trying not to move so much due to the pain in his body. He slowly looked around his room. Natsumi was beside him, asleep. Her hand almost touching his. He stared at her, surprised to find her there with him.

"You were in trouble back there…" Yuki said from the window.

Giroro stayed silent, still staring at the girl he loved.

"She's been here since you were admitted. She saw everything…It wasn't pretty. You died for a moment there too"

He cleared his throat.

"He shouldn't come to your dreams again, not for a while at least. As long as I can enter your dreams now, he won't be able to fight us both off. "

Natsumi moved slightly, whispering his name, Ren, in her sleep. He gently held her hand, watching her sleep with such a hurt expression.

"You must still be in pain, I'll let you get some rest" Yuki sighed, preparing to go away.

"…nk.."

"What was that?" she asked, turning to face him. He was now staring at her, a faint smile.

"..th…ank…you"

"Of course…I did promise to help you…" she reminded, walking over to him.

"If it…wasn't for you…I wouldn't be here…"

"That might be true…Karis would have…you're safe for now though…enjoy it, and this moment" she smiled, looking over at the sleeping girl.

He squeezed her hand gently, a thought crossing his mind. "What did she see…?"

"…she watched you code multiple times,…cough up blood…convulse…she saw you die….that's when she passed out from the stress of it"

"She passed out…?"

"It must have been too much for her to see….I don't blame her…even I was worried. It was a miracle I figured out how to get into your head when I did."

"How did you manage that anyway?" he asked, his voice still hoarse.

"Karis…he was easy to find inside you. Since he's still connected to this jewel, I can trace him when he's near. Teleporting to him works wherever he may be, even inside your mind. "

"I see…do you think I can beat him…?"

"…no. He's a ruthless killer. He's killed everyone before you…if they didn't fail on their own, he made sure to do it before they could…He's one of the oldest prisoners, he's probably the last of the first now that I think about it…"

"…so what do we do?"

"Get some rest. We'll discuss this later…"

"Yuki…"

"I'll be near…I won't let anything hurt you this time…" she whispered before disappearing.

He sighed, not sure what to make of his situation. He looked over to Natsumi again. Her face grew softer than before, somewhat more at peace. He started thinking about what all happened. Karis ultimately destroyed him in his nightmare. He couldn't fight back. He wasn't strong enough. He bit at his lip, annoyed at the thought of him being weak. He blamed his body before he could blame himself. Carefully, he let go of Natsumi's hand, trying not to wake her. Taking a deep breathe, he slowly sat up, holding in the pain. He grabbed at his IV and severed the connection, turning off the machine quickly before it could alert a nurse. He took a step, wobbling as he tried to walk. Holding onto the side of the walls, he managed to walk out of his room. His hospital gown swayed at each step, reminding him that he was weakening. With every step, he held back more and more pain, balancing himself more and more until he could manage a steady walk. Avoiding all the nurses and doctors he could, he maneuvered himself through the hospital, looking for one room in particular. Lucky for him, it was on the same floor as his room. Making sure no one was currently inside, he snuck in the dimly lit room. Eying the treadmill, he made his way over to the machine, already stepping on to it and turning it on. It started as a slow walk. Then to a stride, then to a run. With every step, he cringed, but held it all in. He couldn't risk growing weaker, not after almost dying. He needed to push himself into becoming stronger. He'd have to pause every 2 minutes, catching his breathe from all the pain. But it didn't deter him from continuing. The windows grew darker as time went by. Eventually a nurse walked by, Natsumi at her side.

"Found him" the nursed sighed in relief.

"Ren…" she called out from the doorway, staring incredulously at him.

He stopped the machine and got off. Taking a towel, he wiped off the sweat on his body. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Not really…should you be running after…you're supposed to be in bed resting!"

"Thought I could use something to get my heart racing" The nurse shot him a glare, walking away to get someone to help her bring him back to his room.

"Isn't that what got you in here in the first place…?"

"…Something like that. Natsumi are you alright?" he asked, looking at the flustered girl whose face turned redder.

"No I am not alright…I watched you…you were dying…you did die…and now you're just up and ready to run miles…I don't know how to take it all in just yet…"

Giroro: Natsumi…" He looked at her sad expression and decided, without thinking to much about it, to pull her into a hug. Her face flushed red from happiness and sadness at the same time. "You deal with aliens and the supernatural, I'd think you'd be so used to something like this by now….I'm sorry you had to see that…it won't happen again. I promise"

She held him close, resting her face in his shoulder. "You better keep that promise" she mumbled.

Pulling away, he lifted up her chin so she could see into his eyes. "I promise, Natsumi"

Natsumi stares at him in awe, a blush following her cheeks. Giroro stared into her eyes, knowing that he should just kiss her right there. He'd tasted death, it was his turn to taste her lips. They leaned in, ready to embrace each other. Natsumi stopped them, feeling his chest and pulling up her hand, covered in red.

" Ren…your bandage…you're bleeding"

He looked down to his gown, noticing splotches of red forming. He sighed, "I should probably get this cleaned up…"

"Y-yeah…I'll go get a nurse"

"Natsumi…." he begged, pulling her by the arm, staring into her eyes longingly. She smiled at him.

"I'll be right back"

Sighing, the lone soldier sat down on a bench in the room. Thinking just how close he was, how easy it would be to just kiss her and tell her so he could end this pain. His thoughts were interrupted by a small tapping from the window. Looking over, he saw Yuriri waving at him. He walked over and opened it for her, letting the little tadpole in.

"One of these days you're going to finally kiss her. "

"One of these days you'll actually go through an open door. "

"She'll be back in the next minute. Don't waste time, just do it"

"Ren, the nurse is here" Natsumi called from the doorway.

Yuriri had disappeared in time, leaving Giroro to smile gently at the girl. "Thank you, Natsumi"

"Alright kid, you're gonna have to take that gown off" the nurse told him, setting down a bag of medical supplies. Complying, he slipped out of the gown, revealing his bandaged and bloody chest. Natsumi tried not to focus on his muscular features, but found it difficult as her gaze would slip every once in a while. Taking notice, Giroro couldn't help but smirk a little. He held out his arm to her, snapping her out of her daze. Smiling, she held his hand gently, meekly watching as the nurse gave him a shot. He couldn't help but flinch and bite back his tongue. The nurse wiped off the blood and quickly patched him up with fresh bandages.

"There we are. Make sure you get back to your room tonight. We need to get that IV back in you. If something else happens, feel free to call me" the nurse said, getting up and leaving the two alone again.

When she left, Giroro stood up and stretched, letting his muscles tense and flex. Natsumi blushed and looked away. Noticing, he couldn't help but smirk again.

"Natsumi, everything ok?"

"Y-y-yeah I'm just not so good around blood that's all! ahahaaha…."

"But there's no blood right now" he replied, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"R-r-ight! I guess it was a delayed reaction!" she muttered, trying not to look at him.

"I guess being human makes him more confident…humans sure are interesting" Yuki giggled, watching from a distance.

" Isn't it getting late?" he asked, staring out the window now. "Shouldn't you be heading home and getting rested for school tomorrow?"

"I had to make sure you were alright first!"

"You really think something could take me out that easily?"

"You're only human, of course I'd be worried"

"Right" he sighed, "Sometimes I forget that…"

"You are entrusted with alien lives right now while still having no memory…I bet that it must feel strange sometimes…"

"Yeah…I think I'm getting some of my memories back, possibly, I don't know yet" he muttered, trying to figure out how much more to say.

"Oh? What if i asked you some questions, maybe that would help?"

"Is this an excuse to stay here longer?" he smirked.

"I'm just worried!" she blushed.

"Alright, alright. Ask away"

"Alright…well, do you remember where you live?"

"Not really, it feels like it's somewhere far away though…" he said, smiling lightly as he thought of his home planet.

"Hmm, do you remember family names?"

"Not yet. "

"Friends?"

"Yuki. She's the only one I remember"

"I see…were you close?"

"You could say that, it was nothing outside of being friends. "

"That sounds good—I mean for you to remember! Anyway, um, let's try simple things maybe that would work. Favorite foods?"

"Anything really, food is needed to survive so, I just eat whatever."

"Did you ever watch tv or listen to the radio?"

"Radio yes, tv, hardly. "

Natsumi: Do you remember what?

"Talk show, it was dumb, but…it was a school assignment I think and then I just started listening afterwards for the laughs" he replied, thinking of Mutsumi's radio station.

She smiled at that. "Do you remember what talk show?"

He considered saying the name, but thought against it. "I'd remember it if I heard it."

"Maybe we can listen to the radio and find out sometimes…"

"I'd like that" he smiled back at her.

"Here's an easy one, favorite color"

"Red—" he paused and looked over to her, worried at his answer.

The pink haired girl just smiled at the ground, eyes low.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, he's always been there so having him gone…it's weird…" she chuckled, "If he were to see us like this, he'd probably try to blow up the space between us…"

"W-why would he do that exactly?" he blushed and turned away, realizing how true that statement was.

Natsumi giggled. "He's very protective of me…it's really sweet…"

"W-well I'm sure he's still watching over you, wherever he may be secured at now. He has his ways, so I've heard"

"Yeah, you're probably right. His favorite color is red too"

"I can take some guesses why…what about you? What's your favorite color?"

"I like the colors of the sunset…yellow, and orange, and pink…and red. When they all connect together, they make a beautiful sight…"

Giroro blushed, watching her serene beauty come out more in the moonlight.

She blushed, realizing he was staring at her. "What am I saying…" She wanted to hold his hand. She tried, but stopped herself, unsure if she should. Giroro took her hand gently, surprising her. She stared into his blue eyes, wondering what he was thinking in that moment.

"Natsumi I…," he sighed, "I…there's somethings…"

"Ren? Are you alright? Are you getting sick again? Should I call the nurse?" she asked, getting up from the bench, ready to get someone. He pulled her back and stared at her. They shared that moment for what seemed like an eternity before releasing each other from embarrassment.

Startling them, Natsumi's phone went off. "Oh, I…I should answer that…"

"R-right…"

"Hello? Fuyuki? Right…yes he's alright…yes…alright, I'll see you soon. Bye..I guess it's time I go home…"

"Let me walk you back"

"But you can't leave this hospital Ren, you heard the nurse…"

"Right…but I can't let you walk alone, it's too dangerous at this time of night…" he sighed. An idea flashed in his head. "I've got an idea. Just wait outside the hospital doors, I promise, you'll be alright" he said, running off from her. He stumbled, almost tripping, but regained his balance and awkwardly laughed at her as he continued to run off.

"R-ren? Hmm…he's so strange…but.." she blushed, thinking of him.

—

Natsumi stood outside the hospital, looking around her as she waited for Ren. In the madness of everything, she had forgotten to give him back his jacket. It was too cold not to wear it, she figured he'd understand if she was still wearing it right now.

"Natsumi"

She turned, seeing the familiar red frog she missed so much. "Giroro!" she exclaimed, excited to see him again.

"It's me…Ren informed me that you needed an escort…I couldn't just let you walk alone"

"He did? That's sweet of him…and sweet of you too! Since the other night I've been worried sick about you"

"I'm fine Natsumi, let's walk and talk. You've got school tomorrow to think about. "

"Right, thank you Giroro. "

—

"Well, here we are. "

"Thank you again Giroro…you know, you could spend the night…you do live here after all.."

"You know I can't, for your safety and Fuyuki's and everyone else. I promise though, I will be back soon…"

"Right…can you at least thank Ren for me?"

"Of course. Is there any specific message you want to give him?"

She smiled, taking off his jacket and presenting it to Giroro. "Tell him I'll be expecting to see him again real soon"

He couldn't help but blush lightly at this. Clearing his throat, he turned away to keep his gruff representation. "R-right. Good night Natsumi, sleep tight"

"Good night Giroro" she replied sweetly, watching him trot away.

"Natsumi Hinata…my my my, what a lovely specimen…to tear away from you my prey AHAHAHAHAHAA…" Karis chuckled, watching from a neighboring house.


	8. A Woman's Pact

**A Woman's Pact**

"Ren, this is too much I…I can't believe it" Natsumi muttered.

"Natsumi, you mean the world to me" Ren replied, holding her hand close to him.

"Ren I…" she blushed, staring at him.

"Natsumi!"

"Giroro! It's you! " she turned, expecting to see a familiar face. But no one.

"Natsumi!"

"Giroro? Where are you? "

"Natsumi!" he shouted again.

Ren had disappeared now, leaving her alone. "Ren? Giroro?!"

"Natsumi!" the two men shouted.

"Where are you two? Ren? Giroro?" she called out, running toward the voices.

"Natsumi…" Ren and Giroro whispered, standing at forked roads. They stretched out their arms to her, pleading with their eyes.

"Natsumi, come with me" Giroro pleaded.

"No Natsumi, come with me" Ren cried out.

"I…I don't know…I…"

"Natsumi…don't you trust me?" giroro asked, hurt that she wouldn't go with him.

"Yes! Of course! "

"But Natsumi…I…you…us.."

"Ren I—"

"Don't listen to him! " Giroro shouted, glaring at his human self.

"He's trying to tear us apart! " Ren shouted back.

"He's not even real!" Giroro growled. Both men shattered then, turning to shards of glass and then dust, leaving her alone and speechless.

"Natsumi…" an unfamiliar voice echoed.

"Who's there? Giroro? Ren?"

"Shh, it'll all be alright, I'm here for you" a man with dark hair cooed, holding out his hands. His red eyes pierced the darkness, leading her to them.

"Who are you?" she asked, stepping forward to get a better look at him.

"I'm here for you, Natsumi…" he whispered.

Natsumi woke up then, staring at her wall with mixed feelings. Dragging herself out of bed, she went to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. She got herself dressed and walked out the door by herself, assuming Fuyuki was already with Momoka. She went through the school day quietly. The seat beside her empty, Yuki gone for the day. She assumed she went to visit Ren in the hospital. She felt strangely alone that day. When the school day was over, she walked by herself, lost in thought.

"Natsumi…" a voice whispered.

She turned around, surprised to find no one near her. "I guess I'm just hearing things…."

"Natsumi"

"Who's there? " she called out, looking around her frantically.

"Natsumi?"

She turned, surprise leaving her face as she saw a familiar face. "Oh! Yuriri…were you calling me just now?"

"I called you just now. Is everything alright? "

"Y-yeah, I'm just a little tired today. Didn't sleep too well. "

"Did you by chance have dreams last night?"

"Yes, it wasn't a nightmare at least, just strange"

"Let's walk and talk Natsumi, I am interested by you"

"Why are you interested in me?"

"You seem to be a target currently. I'd like to learn why your safety is Corporal Giroro's number one priority. "

"We're good friends, I'd assume that's why. He's been with my family for a while now along with the other frogs. "

"I see…but you seem to be the only target currently, your safety is number one on all efforts. Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not really sure…weird stuff happens to me all the time, I kind of just get used to it"

"Do you understand how much more dire this situation is in comparison? Your life is actually at stake…Giroro's life is at stake..

"…is it really that bad?"

"Giroro was attacked at the start. You've been attacked recently. Ren was attacked recently—"

"Ren was attacked? " Natsumi asked, shocked. She stopped walking and stared at the blue tadpole.

"Yes. His medical conditions were not caused by natural causes. His illness was contracted by one of those after all of you. He then proceeded to battle him inside his mind…I fear that that creature might be after you next."

"Me? You said whatever this thing is, it went into his mind? "

"That is correct. That is why I will need to be by your side for a while. "

"But shouldn't you be with Ren or Giroro? Aren't they in need of protection?"

"Giroro can defend himself, he's made that perfectly clear. Ren can defend himself and I doubt he will be the target this time around. This time, I'm afraid, it'll be you and I want to be prepared. "

"If you think that's what needs to be done, then alright. But I want to go about my day like normal regardless. Would it be alright if I visited Ren on the way back?"

"Ren is experiencing physical treatment for his wounds. He will be working all day and healing in order to return safely back to the mansion. We should not disturb him. Especially if you are targeted, the last thing we need is him getting in harms way again trying to defend you. "

"I see….alright…"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…I'm just trying to do right"

"No, I get it. It's just hard to think that this is all happening. Usually it's nothing too serious..I mean, we've saved the world so many times now, you'd think those would be more serious than just this but…"

"Yes…Natsumi, why did you originally let the platoon stay with you?"

"Huh? Oh, Fuyuki convinced me. It's been his dream to be friends with aliens…I wasn't too thrilled about it, but I got used to them. "

"Did you always have a soft spot for the Corporal?"

"Hahaha, is that what we're calling it? Hmm, not always. He was the biggest of my worries when he first got here. He cared way too much about the invasion and would stop at nothing to finish it. Then something changed in him…he's still obsessed with invading but, not as much. "

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not entirely sure…maybe he just likes being on Earth now, part of our little family. "

"That could be it, it could also be you."

"Me? " she asked, giggling a little.

"All he does is protect you, according to my records and how he talks about you it seems you've become more important than the invasion. If I was here for any other reason other than to protect him, he might be court martialed or worse…"

"But why would I be so important to him? I'm just a human and the enemy according to him"

"I see that you are much more than that even. Inside, you know that to be true as well"

She smiled, staring up at the cloudless sky. "You might be right…I don't like to admit it often, but he has become one of my greater friends. Now that he's not around as much, it really dawns on me more and more. "

"It must be nice, having someone care about you so much"

" I'd assume you'd know the feeling as well, you are one of them after all"

"Yes…you'd think. Being who and I am and what my job is, I don't get to stay long to make friends. I don't even remember what it feels like to have someone care so much…"

"Yuriri…well, if it means anything, I think we could be friends"

"You think so? " Yuriri looked up at her.

"Why not? You're going out of your way to protect us like this, and you haven't been any trouble like the others"

She smiled at this, but quickly, the smile vanished as she remembered what her job was. "Thank you Natsumi"

"For what?"

"For being you" she said, replied once more.

"Who else would I be if not me?"

Both girls giggled at that, enjoying their bonding moment. The leaves behind them rustled, causing Yuriri to stand guard.

"Yuriri?"

"Stay still…." she warned, eyeing the bush. Like before, a bird flew out of the bush and into the sky. She sighed, lowering her guard again. "False alarm"

"Wow, you're on guard all the time"

"I have to be, the creatures I'm after aren't to be taken lightly"

"That reminds me…Ren fought one of them I think"

"Yes, he fought with the most dangerous out of all of them. "

"Really? He didn't seem that tough"

"It's him playing with Ren, if he wanted to, he could kill multiple people at once…He's already killed off the other creatures I was hunting."

"What?! But why would he kill the others? Aren't they on the same side?"

"No, it's more complicated than that Natsumi. They're.."

"Oh! Natsumi! "

"S-saburo! "

"Oh, this must be Yuriri" the silver haired boy smiled down at her.

"Pleasure Saburo. I've heard much about you. "

"Me? Ahaha, I guess Kururu keeps tabs on me still"

"An entire database to be exact. "

"Wow, he sure is something else. Natsumi! I have a favor to ask"

"A-anything, I mean sure! W-what is it?"

 _I thought we already took care of this nuisance…_ Yuriri growled in her mind, eying him curiously.

"You see, I have these two tickets to see Mutsumi's radio show and I was wondering if you wanted to be my number 2?"

"Mutsumi?! With you? Of course! I can't believe you got these tickets either they've been sold out for weeks! "

"I guess I got lucky. Oh, Yuriri can come along too. Just remember to use your barrier. "

"Of course, I'd be interested to join along if Natsumi doesn't mind"

"Not at all Yuriri, oh you'll love Mutsumi, he's amazing!" she chirped, hopping up in excitement at the tickets.

Saburo smiled at the girl, rubbing the back of his head. Yuriri on the other hand felt something was wrong. He shouldn't be interfering.

—

"This will be interesting…" Kururu glared, staring at the images of Saburo , Natsumi, and Yuriri. He felt something was wrong just as much as Yuriri did.

"Kururu? What's going on?" Mois asked, staring in confusion.

"It seems we have problem. It seems I have to intervene this time kukukukuku." HE quickly typed away at his computer, opening a chamber pod behind him. Out stepped a fairly humanoid robot that resembled Saburo. With a few clicks, he sent the robot walking to the radio station.

—

" We're in the first row! We're going to be so close to Mutsumi!" Natsumi exclaimed, exciting over taking her.

"I can't believe how lucky we got!" Saburo added on, staring at Natsumi.

"There sure are a lot of human women here…" Yuriri whispered.

"Oh, you don't know. Mutsumi is popular with a lot of girls, every once in a while a guy, but because of his dreamy voice and words, he captures everyone's heart!"

"I see…And why are you here if I may ask?" she inquired, staring at Saburo.

"Me? Oh I've always been interested in Mutsumi, he's got a way with words"

"I see…" she replied, knowing something was very wrong. She couldn't figure it out just yet, but she knew that she was right about this feeling.

"Alright everyone! We're about to start, so let's welcome the guy you're here to see, Mutsumi!" an announcer spoke over the intercom.

The whole room began cheering, including Natsumi and Saburo.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you could join me today. Today, I'd like to begin with a poem…" the robotic Mutsumi began speaking, still covered by his signature screen so no one can see his identity.

Yuriri drowned out everything around her, lost in thought. _What could it be…I know something is off here…but I can't figure it out…Saburo shouldn't be bothering us according to Kururu…but maybe he's just being nice…_ She looked up at Saburo, eyeing him carefully. _Why does this seem wrong…_

"This is very interesting…too bad I didn't get a chance to give her a communicator" Kururu cursed, watching over the robots moves and words.

"You could say, very unaware?"

"he seems very energetic today" Saburo whispered to Natsumi.

She giggled. "You're right, he must be really happy"

Yuriri watched them, feeling sicker as she tried to connect the dots. She looked up at the outline of Mutsumi, then back to Saburo. _That's what's wrong! He's supposed to be up there, he's Mutsumi! So….which one is the fake…_ She looked to Saburo. _It's got to be him…he's seemed off this entire time…but_ She stopped, staring up at the mock Mutsumi. _He doesn't have a life force…I need to figure this out quickly otherwise this could turn out horribly…_

After an hour, the show finally ended, receiving a numerous amount of applause.

"That was great! Ah! I can't believe how close I was to him!"

"I know! We sure were lucky today" Saburo interjected.

"It seems so, you humans have such interesting rituals"

"It's not so much a ritual really, it's just a fun event" Natsumi tried to explain.

"I see, Natsumi, I believe I should be getting you home soon, Ren and Giroro would not approve if I didn't ensure the rest of your safety tonight. "

"You're right, we should head out. Thank you for the night Saburo, it was great"

"Oh please, let me walk you two home"

"R-really? That would be really sweet, right Yuriri?"

"R-right…" she muttered. She looked to a nearby tree, noticing Dororo following them. Yuriri glanced up at the smiling Saburo who was walking beside Natsumi. _I was right…_

Natsumi and Saburo continued their conversation and joyous laughter. Yuriri kept eyeing them, making sure Dororo was still in distance. She felt another energy force above her. _Kururu. Even he's out here…something is wrong with that Saburo boy…but Karis can't shape shift…so what's going on here…_

As they walked, Saburo's hand reached for Natsumi's, causing her to freak out. Yuriri glared at him, readying herself to intervene.

"Ah! S-s-saburo what are you doing?" the flustered girl asked.

"Huh? Oh hehe, sorry guess I brushed my hand too close"

"O-oh it's -o-ok"

 _He shouldn't be interfering…Kururu what is the meaning of this_

"What is he doing…something is wrong" Kururu growled, following from his hover board.

"That is not Saburo…that's for sure" Dororo whispered to himself.

 _I've got to get him away from Natsumi_ the three of them thought in unison.

"Looks like we're back at your house Natsumi"

"Oh yeah…well thank you for walking us home, it was really nice of you"

"Of course Natsumi" he replied. Before turning around, he took her hand and kissed it gently. "Good night~~"

"G-g-g-g-goodnight!" Natsumi freaked, blushing brighter than the sun.

Yuriri growled under her breathe, eyeing the boy as he walked away.

"Y-yuriri? Are you alright? Ahhahaha"

"I'm alright, just felt like someone was following us, so I'm on alert…" she lied, still watching Saburo.

"Oh, I see. Well maybe we should get inside then"

"Right…"

Kururu and Dororo continued to follow Saburo. After a while, the boy stopped walking and looked around his surroundings. Kururu floated down next to him.

"Saburo."

"Kururu? What's wrong? Need something?"

"What happened to ending your flirting with the Hinata girl?"

"What are you talking about Kururu?"

"Tch, stubborn fool, don't interrupt again" Kururu replied, flying off.

The silver haired boy watched curious as his friend left him. "What was that about…?" he asked himself. Shrugging it off, he started walking again.

—-

Back at the Hinata household, Yuriri sat on Natsumi's bed as she watched the pink haired girl do her homework.

"That boy, Saburo…"

"Y-yes? What about him?'

"You like him."

"W-what? O-of course not" Natsumi bumbled, her face blushing slightly, never looking away from her homework.

"You're not good at lying Natsumi."

Hanging her head down, she let her pencil drop on the table. "It's true….I do like him…"

"I've noticed…I've also noticed how you act around Ren"

Natsumi blushed more now, trying to not let it be so obvious. "Oh…?"

"Who do you like more, Natsumi?"

"Huh?! I can't answer something like that! I-it's too personal and I…" she turned, flushing with emotion. Yuriri stared at her, bemused and curious. "I don't know…I've known Saburo for years and have had a huge crush on him since I've known him….but Ren…it feels like I've known him for so long and…I think…. I can't decide!" she squirmed in her chair.

"Females of this planet sure are strange…but then again so are your males…I don't know much about that boy Saburo to the depth you may, but I do know Ren more than you do"

Interested, she put all her focus on Yuriri now. "Really? Do you know what he was like before he lost his memory then?"

"Yes. Technically speaking, I know everything about everyone I have interacted with. As much as my data can tell me at least."

"Can you tell me about him?" she asked eagerly.

"No, that's not something I can do, or something I should do. He'll tell you all he knows when his time comes."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"He's remembering certain things, and he knows many things he can't tell you. All will be revealed in due time."

"If you say so…" she frowned.

"You seem sad"

"Mhm, I guess I just wish I knew more…every time I look at him…it feels like home, like someone I used to know. I feel safe and comfortable around him…but sometimes I feel upset and confused and I don't know why…"

 _She knows it's him, but she can't come to that conclusion yet…interesting_ … "Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not really sure…I wish I knew…oh! I completely forgot to go see him today! Seeing Mutsumi took up so much of my day…" the girl sighed, leaning in her chair.

"It's not too late, we can still visit him" the keronian offered.

"It would take so long to walk there at this time…Fuyuki isn't even home yet and—"

Yuriri placed her hand on Natsumi's shoulder, surprising her. In a matter of seconds, she teleported the two of them outside of the work out room. Natsumi stared in awe at Yuriri, then at Ren, who was alone once more in the room.

"go on, when you're ready, I can teleport us back home. "

"Thank you, Yuriri" she smiled and bowed. When Yuriri sat back, Natsumi took a deep breathe and walked into the room. She towered over the boy who was now doing crunches on the floor. He stared up at her, confused at first, then embarrassed. Flustered, he quickly got up.

"N-natsumi how—" he fumbled over his words. Natsumi pointed over behind her where Yurir sat, waving at him. "Ah.."

"I'm sorry I didn't visit earlier…something came up and…I'm sorry" she said, bowing in front of him.

He couldn't help but chuckle. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself of. "It's alright Natsumi. It's just one day. You have more to your life than just visiting me after all. "

"Right…how are you feeling today? "

"Practically as good as new. The doctors said I could leave tomorrow afternoon. I've already informed Momoka that I'd be returning soon."

"Really? That's great! But should you be pushing yourself like this so quickly?"

"I'm a fast healer, besides, I needed something to do today"

"Were you waiting for me…?" she asked, her eyes falling with sadness.

"Don't worry Natsumi, I know you had school today and probably other obligations too."

"But still…and I told Giroro last night to…oh! Thank you for calling him! It was really sweet of you and…"

He flashed her a smile, picking up his jacket. "Of course Natsumi. I knew it would mean a lot to you if I did."

She blushed at that. "It d-did..s-so what all have you been up to today?"

"Mostly just laying around listening to doctors, I only came in here pretty recently when I finally found a time to escape. What about you? How was your day?"

"Oh, it was pretty slow today. Yuki wasn't there today and Koyuki seemed to be preoccupied with paying attention today so it was pretty quiet. Then I ran into Yuriri afterwards and then we ran into Saburo—"

"That guy with silver hair right?"

"R-right. He took us to see Mutsumi's talk show and we got front row seats and it was amazing…" she stopped, blushing and staring at him. "But I bet you don't want to hear about that"

"Please continue, I want to hear about your day" he replied, smiling back at her.

"He's acting strange…is this what he's like as a human? I find that hard to believe…" Yuriri told herself, eyeing him careful.

"Hmm…w-well we watched it and it was great and Saburo, Yurri and I walked home and he um…well he…" she blushed, pushing her fingers together.

"He what?" Giroro asked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Kissed my hand! It was so embarrassing and unexpected and I didn't know how to react" she blurted out.

"Huh, well that's…." he closed his eyes, shaking off a strange feeling. "He kissed your hand?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

"Oh I shouldn't have said that! It's nothing really, he just sort of did it out of nowhere and then ran away without an explanation! It's probably him just being himself like usual ahahaha"

Clutching his head, he nodded. "I see…."

"Ren? Are you alright? Do I have to call a nurse?" his beloved asked, standing up.

"No no, my head just…I think I'm getting a bit of a headache. I don't think I've been drinking enough water…"

"Oh! Let me go get you one. I'll be right back!" she ran out of the room, in search of water. Taking the opportunity, Yuriri walked inside and planted herself next to Giroro.

"Are you alright? You were acting strange there"

"Was I? To be honest, I don't really remember what I was doing or saying up until she said that Saburo kissed her hand…and what's he doing in this still? Wasn't he supposed to back off?" he growled, thinking of his hatred for the boy.

"That's what I heard, but something was off about him today. Dororo and Kururu were both following him afterwards, they must of noticed it as well. "

"Do you think it's Karis?"

"I'm not sure…Karis can't shape shift so I'm not sure how he would have pulled that off. It might be someone else"

"Strange…"

"I'd think you'd be more upset than this"

"I am…I just…my head…"

"Natsumi should be back shortly with some water for you"

"I know…have you been tagging along with her all day?"

"Yes. I thought it was best for me not to be in a human form on the off chance she is attacked."

He stared at her blankly before leaning back and closing his eyes. He looked peaceful.

"Ren? Are you alright? Hey, are you spacing out? Should I call someone?"

He fell silent, asleep now. Yuriri sighed, assuring herself he was fine.

"You must have exhausted yourself today…hmm…" she glanced at his key, noticing it just changed to 7." Half way now, you can do this…" she whispered.

"Oh, Yuriri, is he alright?!" Natsumi asked, rushing inside.

"He's asleep, he's been pushing himself too much that he passed out"

"I see…we should try to get him back to his room then"

"Right, we should call a nurse to help"

Natsumi was already getting him up on her shoulder. "I think we can manage without her, she seemed a little annoyed earlier, I don't want to bother her"

"Are you sure? …Alright, here let me help you"

"Can you manage?"

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, but, why don't we do this a simpler way?" she said, touching the two of them and teleporting them back into his room.

"Haha, I forgot you could do that." She quickly laid Giroro on his bed, pulling up the covers, and attaching his IV. "There…he should really stop exerting himself so much, even if he does get to leave tomorrow, he could hurt himself more"

"He knows what he's doing, he's a tough guy. Are you ready to leave Natsumi? "

"Yes, thank you for this Yuriri."

Nodding, Yuriri teleported them back to the girl's room. "He we are, I'll leave you to yourself then. "

"Wait…Yuriri, can I ask you about what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why was Giroro targeted in the first place? And why did you recruit Ren? And why can't I know more than that much or—"

"Natsumi. All will be reveled soon enough. "

"But it's not soon enough…It's been 7 days now…and I do get to see Giroro every once in a while…but this is…it doesn't feel right…why them? Why me?"

The keronian stared at her sadly, then to the ground." Natsumi, I promise you, this will be over in a few more days and everything will go back to normal…( _god I hope so…_ ) but, they need you to be tough for them too, and you need to understand that they are trying to protect you"

"I do understand…I just don't get why…why me? What's so special about me all of a sudden?"

"I honestly can't tell you Natsumi…please accept that much…"

"I can't…I know, deep inside, that everything that's happening to Ren isn't just natural illnesses and exhaustion…it's linked to all of this…and today…something was off about him.."

 _She noticed it too?_ "I can't lie and say that it isn't connected…"

"I knew it…I can't keep letting him go through that"

"Natsumi—"

"No!" she shouted, tears forming behind her angry eyes. "If that's what he's going through…then what's Giroro going through…? Is it the same, or is it worse? Why is it only them then…they shouldn't have to be tortured like that….no one should…"

Yuriri looked out on the balcony to the moon. Her eyes fell, sadness taking her. "I know…but the universe is cruel that way…"

"Yuriri…please…promise me that this will be over soon…and mean it…I can't stand this anymore…"

"I…I can't…"

"I thought so…then take me to see Giroro"

"Natsumi, I can't. "

"Is there anything that we can do?!"

She looked away from the girl, focusing back to the moon. Biting her lip, all the emotion she tried to lock away hit her. A tear escaped from her eye. "I'm doing my best….I'm trying not to fail….not again…"

"Yuriri..? What do you mean, again?" Natsumi asked, worry filling her.

"I've been doing this for years for so many others….sometimes, I don't do my job to its fullest because of circumstances….I lost…I lost someone dear to me because of it"

"What do you mean? You've been hunting these creatures for years?"

"In a sense, yes…"

"…who did you lose?"

She smiled lightly up at the moon as she remembered what she tried so hard to forget. "an old friend….he was taken from me after my first failure…."

"Taken? By who?"

"Those that I work for…they…they have no sense of humanity in them…I failed them when I was a child, so they took my best friend away…I work constantly to make sure I can free him one day…"

"I knew the keronians were strict…but I didn't think they would do something so horrible…"

"Yes…the keronians…I don't like failing in my work, and I don't plan on failing you, Natsumi"

Natsumi stared at her new friend, then up at the moon that kept her gaze. "Does the moon remind you of your friend?"

A smile crept on her face. "Yes…it's a different moon, but it still somehow reminds me of him…we'd sit outside as children and just watch the stars…he always reminded me of the moon with how he was…"

"It sounds like you might have liked him more than a friend, Yuriri"

"Maybe so…It was a long time ago….I want to believe I'll see him again soon, maybe after this job…maybe at the next…"

"…Is there anything we could do?"

"What?"

"Like the two of us…you can teleport after all, couldn't we try to find him?"

Surprised at the notion, she looked to the girl. "Natsumi…it's not the simple….it's been over 20 years now…I wouldn't know where to look…I haven't even been back home in that time…"

"Really? How do they assign you your work?"

"Communicators, they know how to contact me when they need me somewhere…"

"I see….Yuriri, would you like to stay here for the night?"

"I couldn't possibly impose on you like that, besides, I should probably go back to Giroro"

"You did say I might be the next to be attacked, maybe just stick around for a couple of hours? Just to make sure?"

"Alright Natsumi…thank you. "

"Yuriri, If it makes for anything, I hope you can see him again, your friend. I've been complaining about not seeing Giroro for a few days but you…you've been strong for so much longer…"

"You're strong too, Natsumi. I see what Giroro see's in you"

"See's in me? Haha, and what's that?"

"Strength and kindness…it's a rare combination these days. He's lucky to have someone like you. As is Ren…he's practically in l—" she stopped, covering her mouth. Natsumi stared at her, confused.

"He's in?"

"Haha, I've said too much for tonight. You can talk with him some more about him tomorrow, you should rest up though, you've got another busy day tomorrow Natsumi"

"Alright, thank you Yuriri…good night…oh and…if you need anything, feel free to ask, alright?"

"Of course, thank you Natsumi….good night"

 **Halfway there now! I'm working hard on releasing as many revised pages as I can. If I can keep this constant writing up in my free time, the story should be "finished" by maybe Sunday. That is, if I don't add more to it. This has been my favorite story to write and I hope you're all enjoying it!**


	9. What Waits

**What Waits**

" _Natsumi…why didn't you follow me?"_

 _"_ _Leave him! Come with me! Natsumi!_

 _"_ _NATSUMI"_

 _"_ _No…please…tell me what you both want…I…I don't know whats going on just tell me! Giroro! Ren!"_

 _"_ _Natsumi…I thought you cared for me…"_

 _"_ _I thought we were friends…"_

 _"_ _Please! Just tell me what you need! Im here for both of you! Please!"_

 _"_ _You let us down…Natsumi…"_

 _"_ _No! Come back! Giroro! Ren! COME BAAAAACK" NAtsumi shouted, chasing after the two fading images._

 _"_ _Hahaha, Natsumi, so foolish. Soon you will see, they are the ones that betrayed you!"_

 _"_ _Who is that?! Why do you keep saying that?! Go away!" she_ she shrieked

Natsumi jolted up, tears in her eyes. Yuriri ran over to her, water and towel at the ready. She kept assuring Natsumi that she was alright. The clock by her bed read 6am. When asked about what she saw, Natsumi broke out crying. Surprised, Yuriri was held up close to the girl, letting her cry as she hugged her tight.

As the two tried to reason the nightmare, Ren, back at the hospital, felt off. In the middle of his workout, he stopped. His heart pounded, reacting to something far from him. A nurse walked in, holding paperwork. She explained that he was being let out and put back in the care of the Nishizawa family. Signing his name, he ran back to his room and grabbed his clothes. When he was ready, he walked out the front doors, walking past the girl from earlier in the week that helped him find Natsumi. He stopped and looked back to find she was gone. Not thinking much about it, he started running ahead, only to be stopped by Dororo. He explained to him that Natsumi had been suffering nightmares and that she was being monitored back at her house. All the while, Karis hovered above them, crushing the girl by the throat. When he was done, her dust flew in the wind, disappearing forever.

—

"Yuriri, what's going to happen to her?" Keroro asked, staring at his care taker.

"She'll be fine, this is all Karis' doing. We just have to make sure she doesn't get anymore of these dreams"

"Ku ku ku, well we can keep her monitored like this for the next hour still" Kururu explained, typing away on his computer.

"That will have to do, thank you Kururu"

"This Karis, what all can he do to us?"

"He could kill you in a second if he wanted…"

"KERO! Why would you keep him around them!"

"It's not my choice to keep them with me, it's the job of—" she stopped, watching the Angol girl run in.

"Uncle, Dororo and Giroro are both here"

"Giroro?"

"What happened? Is she alright?" the small red frog asked, running in. He looked up, surprised to see Natsumi floating in a sealed vat of clear liquid.

"Ku ku ku, she's in a perpetual sleep state that we are monitoring."

"Karis has been in her dreams it seems, this morning she woke up sweating and she began crying"

"That bastard! I swear, when I get my hands on him I'll—"

"You'll die if you try. Right now, we need to focus on this, so no school for any of us today, we are staying put until we can be sure everything is alright. We've already informed Fuyuki, Momoka, and Koyuki of the situation so the two of you are covered with medical excuses."

"Natsumi…I'm so sorry…"

"Corporal, we've prepared a way to enter her dreams in order to fight back Karis."

"I thought Yuki could do that on her own already?"

"It's your turn, I can't do this one for you, I've done more than I should have already…"

"I see…alright. When do I go in?"

"Right now, get situated in that seat, ku ku"

"Isn't this the machine we were designing for mind control?"

"Some minor adjustments were used to suit our current needs."

"Are you going in as yourself, Giroro?"

"Yes. I'm more comfortable fighting this way if I need to."

"You won't be able to kill him in there, but if you manage to fight him off, he'll probably back off Natsumi's dreams. Are you ready Giroro?"

Strapping himself to the machine, he prepared himself for the worst. "Yes."

"Pressing!" Kururu cooed, pressing a blue button, making the machine whirr and knock Giroro out.

When he came to, he was in a dark room much like how most of his dreams were.

"It was successful, he now just has to find them" Kururu informed them, revealing a monitor following Giroro's movements.

"Good….I hope he can pull this off…"

"Be prepared to jump in if it gets bad"

"Right…"

Giroro began hearing screams and cries, making his body lunge toward them. As he ran through the darkness, a familiar figure stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ren asked him.

"Out of my way" he growled.

"Do you think she likes you? Heh, it's me. It's only me."

"I said, get out of the way"

"She'll never love you, you liar" Ren shouted.

"I don't have time for this…" Giroro growled, pushing his way past his human self.

"You're running out of time" his own keronian self stated, running beside him.

"Karis, I'm not amused"

"We've lost 7 days now, there's only 7 days left. We can't win, so we'll die…just accept it, Giroro"

"I don't have time for this! Where's Natsumi?!"

"She's leaving us, don't go any further. You won't like what you see" his reflection warned.

Ignoring his warning, Giroro pushed past him and ran ahead to a lighted area. When he made it, he was shocked to see Natsumi kissing a man he's never seen before. Perplexed and hurt, he just stared until, finally, the girl noticed him.

"giroro! What are you doing here?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Natsumi…who…are you alright? Have you been hurt?"

"Huh? I'm fine, but I'm a little busy here….could you go?"

"Natsumi who is this?" he asked, staring in pain at the mysterious newcomer.

" I don't know, but I like him. So go away" she growled back.

"B-but Natsumi you"

"Get out!" she shouted.

"Natsumi, my love" the boy cooed, drawing her attention back to him. He kissed her passionately, eliciting a yelp of pleasure from the girl. Giroro's heart slowed, hurting him as his one true love kissed another man.

The images of himself and Ren came back, staring at the scene. They wore blank expressions.

"Natsumi please! " Giroro shouted, begging for her to stop.

"She said get out. She'll never love you like she loves me" the boy replied, turning to him with an evil smirk.

"Who are you?" Giroro growled, materializing and pointing a gun at him now, shocking Natsumi.

"Giroro! What do you think you're doing!?"

"What should I do to her, Giroro? What would you like to do?" he chuckled, changing back into the dark, hooded figure he knew all too well. Karis pinned down Natsumi, keeping her from being able to break free.

"W-what's going on?! I don't like this! " she screamed, struggling under him.

"Get off of her!" Giroro shouted, trying to run toward them. He found himself stuck in place, unable to move forward.

"She betrayed us…" his reflection whispered.

"She threw us aside.." Ren added, glaring at her.

"N-no! I could never! please! Help me!" she begged, having her mouth covered by one of Karis's claws.

"Sssh, you'll be screaming more in a second my pet" he grinned, slicing at her shirt, revealing her pale, smooth skin. She could only scream.

"Karis! Stop it! " Giroro begged, eyes full of fear as he watched her struggle.

"Giroro! Please! Help me! " she cried out, watching him just stand there.

"Natsumi! I..I can't move! Karis you bastard! It's me you want so leave her alone!"

"He wants to watch my pet, he's sick like that hahahaha" Karis chirped, cutting the trip of her bra, leaving a trail of blood drops down her stomach. Unable to hold himself back from her pain and squirming, he forcibly kissed her, taking in the pleasure of her resistance.

"KARIS! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Giroro seethed, straining his body to try and break free of his hold.

"TRY IT! HAHAHAHA, YOU CANT EVEN MOVE!"

"He's not doing too well in there" Kururu said, turning to Yuki.

"Karis is going to tease him…Giroro can still handle this on his own…"

"Master Natsumi…she's not doing too well…"

"No…she's not…" Yuki sighed, staring sadly at the girl's body.

"Here's an idea!" Karis chuckled, turning into Ren.

"No! Ren please don't! " she sobbed.

"BASTARD! STOP IT!"

Karis continues cutting at her. "Listen to her screams Giroro~ Aren't they to die for?! MAUAHAHHAHA. How about we up the steaks!" he teased, transforming next into Giroro himself.

"Please stop! Please!"

Giroro watches Karis take advantage of her while inflicting pain as well. His rage grew, boiling over to murder levels. "KARIS! ITS ME YOURE AFTER SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER"

"BECAUSE IT MAKES YOU IN PAIN! DOESNT IT HURT WATCHING SOMEONE YOU LOVE BE IN PAIN?! MUAHAHAHA

JUST LOOK AT THIS FACE!" he screeched, grabbing Natsumi's face and turning it to Giroro. Her face was red, spotted with blood drops and tears.

"NATSUMI! I'm so sorry.. please try to wake up! Please! "

"Giroro…" Karis quickly carved into her side, releasing a scream from her. "I can't! I can't wake up! "

"HAHAHAHA! As long as you're in here Giroro, you can't do anything to stop me! MUAHAHAHA!"

He froze, the gears in his head turning. "As long as…I'm in here…then…it won't be me" he glared, shocking Karis for a moment.

"You wouldn't"

"Giroro please! Help me!" Natsumi cried out.

Taking the risk, Giroro focused his energy and transformed back into Ren. Able to move now, he charged with full force at Karis. "GET OFF OF HER" he roared, eyes turned to steel.

Karis took the hit, falling back. Quickly he rose up into the darkness, taking shape in his hooded form and repositioned his jaw. "Tch, I didn't take you to be smart, let alone daring like that…I'll be waiting for you in the real world soon, don't think you've won this time!" he warned before disappearing.

When he disappeared, Giroro ran over to Natsumi and gently picked her up, making sure to not hurt her anymore than she already was.

" R-ren? Is that really you?" she whimpered, staring up at him.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry you had to go through that Natsumi….I'm so sorry…."

"Why is that monster doing this…" she cried, pulling at his shirt.

"I'm so sorry NAtsumi….I really am…this is all my fault…" he replied, tearing up as he watched her.

"Ren…where did Giroro go?"

"He swapped out with me…Karis had him trapped in here, but he didn't count on me swapping out with him…"

"Oh..I guess that makes sense…it is my dream after all…Ren…thank you…"

"Don't thank me Natsumi….this is all my fault…"

Natsumi's eyes shot open as she came to. Kururu quickly drained the tank and opened the chamber so she could climb out.

"Natsumi, are you alright? " Yuriri asked, helping her out of the tank. She could only nod.

"Do you remember anything that happened in your dream?"

Pausing and cringing at the memory, she nodded once again.

"Hey, can you talk at all? Do you need some water?"

Once again, she nodded. Ren got out of the chair and looked up, pain and terror in his eyes as he saw Natsumi. She was fine physically, but mentally, she was scarred. She glanced at him and then away, unsure of what to say to him. He looked away from her, eyes wandering to a far off wall that was secluded for him.

"Sooooo….Master Natsumi, would you like me to handle all the chores for today?" Keroro offered.

Taking a drink from the glass, she looked down at the green frog. "You don't have to…but it would be nice.."

"It only seems reasonable. Is there anything specific you'd like for dinner?"

"Surprise me…"

"Alright, I'll go get started on my chores then…ehehe…" With that, he ran out of the base and into the household.

Yuriri watched the two teens refuse to look at each other. They just stood awkwardly about the room. When Giroro was about to leave, she spoke up. "Why aren't either of you two talking?"

"Ku ku ku, the tension is too nice, don't ruin it."

"I should probably go help the stupid frog…" Natsumi replied quietly, walking away. Giroro reached out for her, but quickly retracted. He just stood there and watched her walk away from him.

"Are you alright?" Yuriri asked, gently touching his leg.

"…no"

"I know you must feel horrible about this but—"

"Don't…there's nothing you can say that can change this…this isn't worth it…" he replied, walking off. Shocked, Yuriri didn't know what to do in that moment. She looked to Dororo for help.

"Give them some space and some time. Things will work out later miss yuriri."

"I hope you're right…"

—-

"Natsumi, let me go to the store, you're in no shape to go out right now" Keroro argued, blocking her way.

"I need the fresh air…I'll be back soon" she replied blankly, simply walking past him through the door.

"Kero…we should tell Giroro about this…"

"He's currently away as well…I doubt anything will happen to her, but I have Dororo watching her currently"

"I see…Yuriri, do you think he'll actually win her heart?"

"I thought he could after a while…I still think he can, but right now…I'm worried."

"It's been 7 days…they've gotten closer, that's for sure, but what will happen when time is up? She might accept Ren's feelings, but what about Giroro himself?"

"That's usually how they lose…but something makes me believe in these two… I don't know, maybe I just want to be hopeful" she sighed.

" …Yuriri, or..Yuki, what kind of alien are you exactly?"

"My race are called the Adania, we're very small in population as we try to hide from everyone else…we are a race that can shape shift. But I'm from Iceria."

"So you live in Iceria with other Adanians?"

"Not quite…I was born to Icerian parents. Adanians are basically mutants in a way…it is very rare for shape shifters on my birth planet, that's why I was recruited at a young age to do this work…"

"But why would someone want to eliminate aliens this way? What do they gain from this?"

"It originally started with the Queen, Iceria herself. She had many admirers and lovers, so it was alright for her to mess around with whoever she wanted. But when they did the same, she got very jealous and demanded they cease. Some did and some didn't. The ones that didn't needed to be punished. She sealed them away and had them duke out in fights for her amusement in order to gain her love back. But because she did this, she stopped caring for our planet. She was heavily focused on these males loving her again, that she didn't do her job anymore. There was an uproar by her people and a group emerged that wanted to see her reign end. Her own sister lead the revolution. They proceeded to seal her into a crystal for eternity…the same crystal I wear today…only, a small shard of it. Part of Her life force, her desire, and her jealousy are all trapped inside this small shard…After her sister and her followers overthrew the Queen, they wanted nothing like that to happen again. They even sealed away the warriors that were with and against the late Queen because of their combined riots…after that, my job was set…I've only seen a few Adanians like myself on that day that we were all recruited for our shape shifting capabilities. Our power made us ideal in blending in to the world and sealing anyone that shirked in their work due to their emotions. Eventually, we began being hired by other planets. And that's how I'm here…someone on Planet Keron must have reported Giroro to us…since I was available…they sent me…

"That's..terrible. Just because the Queen wanted to be loved…its normal for anyone to have their emotions get in their way, it's how you grow…"

She stared at him in surprised. "I didn't expect to hear that from you out of everyone…but thank you for listening…I don't agree with my job…but I have no choice…"

"Why not? What's stopping you from quitting?"

"They have someone very important to me…they trapped him after my first attempt at running away…I need to keep doing this in order to see him again…"

"I see….that's not fair…"

"trust me…I know…"

—

With her head hung low, Natsumi wandered the town, gripping her bag tightly, lost in thought. _It's all my fault!"_ ringed in her head with every step. "What do you mean by that…and…" _we switched out, "_ how…it doesn't seem possible…or right. He said he wouldn't come by the house anymore…to keep his distance…they wouldn't both be there…did Yuriri call them?" she whispered to herself. As she walked, a boy with bright white hair and a blue hoodie walked by her, dropping a note. Snapping out of her daze, she picked up the note and turned around to give it to the boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Confused, she looked down at the note with her name written on it.

 _You know more than you think…_

"Was this…for me? Was he one of those monsters…?" she looked around once more before pocketing the note. "I know more than I think…is it about Ren and Giroro? It can't be…it's just a coincidence…but…maybe it's not…" she whispered, biting her lip.

Watching her take the note and walk off, the white haired boy sighed, taking off his hood. When he opened his eyes, he saw a tall man with dark black hair and red eyes standing in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing, runt?"

The boy remained silent, glaring up at him.

Annoyed, the man grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "I asked you a question!"

Chocking, the boy refused to break his silence and suffered instead.

"Peh…Stay out of my business boy, or else" the man growled, tossing him to the side and walking boy rubbed at his neck and watched the man walk toward the shop Natsumi went into. Worry filled his eyes as he stared at the encroaching danger.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Ren asked, offering his hand. The boy looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand. He quickly started pointing toward the area where the man and Natsumi were. Confused, Ren just stood there, watching the boy.

"What? Are you trying to tell me something?"

He nodded.

"Did you get mugged?"

The boy shook his head no and continued pointing.

"Is something going on over there?"

He frowned and nodded.

"Is it something bad?"

Tired of playing charades, the boy grabbed him by the arm and ran closer to the area.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?"

When they were close enough, he stopped behind a building and waited for Natsumi to come outside. When she did, he point toward her.

"Natsumi..? Do you know her?"

He nodded again and gestured with his hands for him to walk over to her. Giroro tilted his head, not getting it.

"I don't know what you're trying to tell me…can't you speak?"

The boy hung his head low, unsure of what more to do to communicate.

Giroro continued to watch Natsumi regardless. When she was out of the store, a man began following her, eliciting a reaction from him. "Are you warning me about him?" he growled.

The boy nodded and pantomimed a monster attacking her.

"He's going to attack her?!"

Nodding one last time, the boy pushed Giroro out of the hiding spot so he can go to her side already.

"Right, thank you for the warning!" he shouted as he ran over to Natsumi. He managed to get to her side before the man could. She turned to see him, surprised he was there.

"Ren! I…didn't expect you here…"

The man watched as Giroro regrouped with her, sneering at his timing. Turning, he saw the boy peering out of the corner before ducking back to hide. Growling, the man abandoned his prey and went after the boy now.

"Natsumi…you were…being followed…" he informed, eyeing their surroundings.

"Huh? How did you know that? …were you following me?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"N-no…I was just walking and I ran into this boy and he warned me that someone was following you." He turned around, trying to find him. He noticed the man from earlier walking into an alleyway where he last saw the boy. "Oh no, it looks like he's going after that kid now…" he cursed.

"What boy? Oh…did he have silver hair by chance? And a blue shirt?"

" Yeah, he had a hoodie on and everything. Do you know him?"

"No, not exactly…I walked by him earlier…should we go follow them just in case?"

"I'll go, you should stay away…just in case…I couldn't…" he turned away, unable to look at her after what happened to her today. She placed a hand on his shoulder, determination in her eyes.

"I'm already apart of this mess…what else could possibly happen to me, right? "

"Natsumi don't—"

Not letting him finish, she grabbed his arm and started running toward the alley. "let's go already, he could be in trouble"

"This can't be good, I should tell miss Yuriri…" Dororo whispered to himself, disappearing to get help.

—

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way! " the man shouted, beating the boy till he was bleeding.

The boy coughed specks of blood and glared up at the man. He received a quick kick to the gut.

"Use your goddamn voice already! I know you can talk! " he screeched. "Don't make me kill you too, I swear I'll—"

"Hey!" Giroro shouted, running up to them. The man turned to see Giroro and Natsumi standing behind him.

"Tch…move along or you'll get hurt…brought your girlfriend here? How romantic" he mocked, glaring at Giroro.

"Back off that kid, or you'll regret it" he growled back.

"You don't want to fight me, you'll never win" he smirked.

Giroro stood his grown, glaring daggers at the man.

The man glared back at him. He looked down at the boy and bit his lip at his choices. "I'm not one to refuse a challenge, but you've caught me at a bad time. I'll find you later, boy" he growled. He quickly jumped on a nearby trashcan and hopped over the wall separating them. Natsumi and Giroro leaned down to the boy, helping him up.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" Natsumi asked.

He nodded and stood up with their support.

"I'm guessing he found out you told me, right?"

He nodded again. Looking to Natsumi, he smiled and handed her another letter.

"So you did mean to give me this earlier…thank you" she said, smiling at him before pocketing the note.

"What is it, Natsumi?"

"Oh, just something I dropped. Will you be alright or should we take you to the hospital?"

"We could take him back, something tells me he's not exactly human…"

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really? Wait, are you one of this impostors?" she asked, staring at him incredulously.

He looked up at them and frowned. He didn't want to admit to it, but his facial reaction said it for him.

"Oh…but you're not like them, you're trying to help, right?"

He smiled again.

"How can we trust you…?"

"Ren!" Natsumi snapped, eyeing him.

The boy waved her anger down and handed Giroro a note of his own. He motioned for him to read it right away.

 _"_ _I'm not like the others, I'm here to help. There's only a few of us left, and most of them are staying away because of Karis. I'm one of the few that Yuriri doesn't remember, so don't ask her about me, she wouldn't remember after all these years._

The boy motioned for him to turn the note over as well. Complying, Giroro turned it over and continued reading.

 _"_ _Karis doesn't like fighting large groups, he's actually very weak when outnumbered, but he will try to separate all of you. You've got a difficult fight ahead of you. "_

"So Karis can't fight us all if we banded together?" Giroro asked, looking up to find the boy is gone.

"He's gone! How did he…I didn't even notice"

Giroro sighed. "I see…that was Karis earlier…"

"That guy?"

"Yes…He wrote that most of the impostors left are staying away because of Karis. Only he would be following after you right now and only he would try to fight another one of his if they got in his way…"

"That makes sense…well what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure, why were you out in town by the way?"

"Oh! I'm supposed to get ingredients for dinner! "

"Alright, well let's get what you need and head back to your house"

"You're coming with me?"

"Just in case…Karis could still be out here watching…"

"Oh, right. Well let's hurry up then"

—

"I see…so Karis has shown his human form…and you say there was another boy?" Yuriri asked, thinking over the situation.

"Yes, he had white hair and was wearing blue"

White hair? That doesn't sound like anyone I've visited…but it has been a long time…but you say he seemed docile? That's strange…well, thank you for the report, can you continue watching them?"

"Of course, I'll bring another report soon"

"Ku ku ku, things are getting more interesting, aren't they…"

"It seems so…so tell me more about that machine you built.."

—

Natsumi and Giroro were now walking back home from their grocery shopping. Giroro carried a majority of the bags and kept his distance behind the girl, unsure how to talk to her. After a while of silence, Natsumi stopped walking, causing Giroro to almost run into her.

"Is something wrong, Natsumi?"

"…why is this your fault…?" she muttered, keeping her back to him.

"What? "

"In my dream…you said it was your fault…"

"…It was just a dream Natsumi—"

" Don't lie to me…I know it was you in there…it wasn't just a dream..you were there….and you said it was your fault….why is it your fault…" she demanded now, gripping the two bags in her hands.

"Natsumi….I can't…" he faltered, looking at the ground.

" I figured that would be your answer….Yuriri said you have some of your memories back….you just don't want me to know them…is this being your fault one of them…?"

"Natsumi please understand…I can't say much about it….I'm…I'm basically cursed to not say it…" he sighed. When he looked back up, Natsumi was now mere inches of his face, causing him to blush and freak out a little.

"What do you mean cursed?" she asked, annoyed.

Turning from her gaze, he mutter, "If I answer you in the way you want me to….I'll disappear…"

"I don't believe you"

"I swear Natsumi…that's the truth…I'll pretty much die if I say it…I can't…I have a couple more days…"

"I keep hearing that…what does that mean? Are you on a time limit?" she finally noticed the key around his neck with the giant 7 on it. "7" she whispered.

He quickly hid the necklace from her sight. "Natsumi—"

Natsumi tried stopping him, tried prying the key from his hands. Not wanting to hurt her, he gave in and let her have it. She examined hi face, then the key itself. There were many names on it still. Her eyes glazed over a very familiar name "Giroro….Why is his name on here…..and who are these other people?" She asked, looking to Ren for any answers. She went back to the key, her eyes now focusing on another name. "Karis is on here too….what is this Ren?"

"Natsumi please give that back to me…"

"Not until you answer me!"

He pulled her close so that they were centimeters apart. His hand cupped over the hand that gripped the necklace. His blue eyes looked so sad to her, so lonely. She couldn't help but blush and stare into them.

"Please…you'll find out in another 7 days" he whispered.

Searching his eyes for any trace of lies or deceit, she gave in when she couldn't find any. "OK…" she sighed, releasing the key.

"Thank you.." he replied, putting it back around his neck and under his shirt.

"…Ren…how do you feel about me?"

"What was that?" he asked, blushing now.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Um, Natsumi I, I think you're pretty cool?" he struggled, trying not to say something dumb.

"I mean…do you like me?" she asked, staring off to the side, blushing lightly.

His cheeks flared. "O-of course I like you, you're hard not to like. You're a really good friend—"

"I see….alright…" she mumbled, starting to walk away. Broken from her questioning, Giroro eyed her curiously before running beside her.

"W-wait up Natsumi! Did I say something wrong?"

"No…"

"Natsumi please slow down" he called, still fighting off the blush on his fac.e

"No…" she muttered again.

"Natsumi—"

She quickly stopped and turned to face him. He almost ran into her again as she stopped. There they were, so close again. Her eyes determined and his longing. They just needed a push.

"Sis! And Ren too! Are you two feeling alright?" Fuyuki called out from the street.

Both teens froze, freaking out inside. They had hoped no one was around to see them. Quickly, they separated, letting Fuyuki get between them.

"Huh? You two look really red! You must be getting fevers! Let's get you back home! "

The both of them stared at each other, turning red, and turned away as Fuyuki dragged them both home.

—

It was night now. Everyone was gathered at the Hinata household, including Koyuki and Momoka. They were all joking and enjoying dinner together. Momoka tried her hardest to keep calm around Fuyuki while Keroro continued to annoy Natsumi. Tamama tried swiping all the snacks, and Koyuki stole them back from him. Everyone was having a good time. Yuriri smiled at them all, enjoying being around happy people for once in her life. She looked to the empty spot at the table that was for Giroro, knowing it felt empty without him there. She sighed, hoping he wasn't getting into trouble.

—

After dinner, Yuriri sat outside by Giroro's tent, staring up at the moon.

"Hey…" Natsumi spoke up, sitting beside her.

"Hello Natsumi. You've had quite the exciting day today"

"I guess you can call it that, what about yours?"

"I've been making sure nothing went wrong with you and Ren today, so a little less exciting."

"So you saw all that?" the girl asked, blushing.

"Males are incredibly dumb, remember that. Sometimes, you need to make the first move in order to bring their true intentions out. "

"R-right…" she said, taking note of that advice.

"I see you've learned about his key…"

"Why was Giroro's name on it? And Karis' and a bunch of others?"

" It's a counter, and we needed someone to hold onto it for Giroro…since he's targeted, his name is on it…along with who is after him" she replied, only lying about the part where they needed someone to hold onto it.

"Oh…so is Ren just Giroro's guard now?"

"You can call him that, it seems fitting."

Silence passed over them. Yuriri continued to stare up at the moon with Natsumi beside her. The girl's sad eyes glazed over the moon, thinking about the question that bothered her all day. "What will happen to him after the 7 days pass?"

"That depends on Giroro…and if he fails or succeeds his mission…"

"Why can't I know about this mission?"

"Because it's in the rules. You must not know"

"I'm in the rules? What rules are those?"

"In due time Natsumi…remember, I can't give you these answers otherwise I will lose my chance back home…"

"I'm sorry…I'm just so confused and not knowing what's going on is…difficult…especially when…never mind" she recoiled.

"Especially when you like Ren?"

"I-I-I didn't say that!"

"You should tell him, it might surprise you"

"What's that supposed to mean?! "

"If you tell him, you might find out…" Yuriri replied, giggling.

"I don't know…I'm still worried about him and Giroro…" she replied, blushing to the side.

"Natsumi, have you ever been in love with someone different than you?"

Surprised, she looked over to the alien. " I don't think so, why?"

"It's nothing really…I'm just interested in the relationship you have with Giroro"

"He's just a friend! He's also an alien! There's no way I could love him other than a friend" she blathered.

"Alright, I will accept that answer for now. It's getting late, shouldn't you be saying good night to everyone?"

"Right…well, thank you Yuriri, you're welcome to stay here again if you'd like…" she told her before retreating back inside.

When she was finally alone, the little alien sighed. "I know she likes him…we've just got to wait and see…."


	10. The Bloodline Of People

**The Bloodline of People**

The next morning, back at the Nishizawa Mansion, Momoka knocked on Giroro's door. "Um, Giroro? Are you awake?" When she didn't get an answer, she slowly opened the door wide enough to peek inside. Giroro was not there to her surprise. Yuriri on the other hand lay curled up on the bed, asleep. Wanting to let her get her rest, Momoka slowly closed the door and wandered back into the hallway.

"Hmm, I wonder where he could be…"

"Momochi! Good morning! "

"Oh, Tamama. Do you know where Giroro could be?"

"Last I saw him, he was in the rec room with me. He should still be there"

"Thank you Tama-chan"

—

In the rec room, Giroro was lifting weights as Momoka walked in.

"Um, Giroro?"

He stopped and looked over to see Momoka standing there. "Momoka…is there something wrong?" he asked, putting the weight away.

"N-no, I was just wondering where you went. Since school was cancelled, I didn't know where you would be today"

"I've just been here for the morning" he replied, getting ready to get on the treadmill.

"How long have you been here?" she asked curiously.

He paused and thought about it. "Since 6 probably"

"6!? But it's already 10! You can't overwork yourself like that!" she exclaimed.

"I can handle it" he said with a shrug. He turned on the treadmill and started running right away.

"You might not be human entirely, but us humans can't handle such intense regimes of exercise. You're going to hurt yourself and end up back in the hospital" she warned.

He looked at her and hesitated before turning off the machine. "I guess you're right. I'd just lose more time then" he sighed. Grabbing his towel, he wiped himself off and took a drink of water. Momoka stared at him, a blush escaping on her cheeks. She quickly turned around, letting the inner Momoka rile at her for blushing at another man.

"What's wrong? You look like you're getting sick"

"U-uh! It's nothing! It's just a little hot in! I mean—!," she sighed, "What am I doing…"

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused at her reaction.

"IT's just, you're pretty handsome as a human, Natsumi sure is lucky" she replied honestly.

"T-thank you…it's not something you should get used to though" he replied, scratching his face lightly to brush off the complement.

" I know, have you thought about that yet?"

"What?"

"What will happen when you turn back?"

"….I try not to…"

"I'm sorry…Giroro?"

"Yes?"

"W-well…would you like to try a double date? " she asked meekly.

"A double date? "

"Y-yes. It would be you and Natsumi, and me and F-fuyuki…"

He blushed, thinking about the idea of them going out. "I see, w-well that would sound nice…but I don't have anything to wear for a date really…"

"Oh! You don't have to worry about that! I've got personal tailors that can make you anything you'd like!" she replied. Just as she mentioned them, three of her best came out and awaited further instructions.

Giroro looked awkwardly at them, sweating a little at the thought of being so rich. "I see, well if it's not too much for you, I'd appreciate it"

"Of course! " _This way I can gain Fuyuki's heart easier with another guy around!_ the inner Momoka smirked.

"Momoka?" he called.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up at the blonde teen. " Um, yes?"

"Thank you for everything" he replied, flashing her a genuine smile.

She blushed, her heart stopping for a minute. ' O-of course…" _YOU LOVE FUYUKI NOT HIM SO CALM DOWN_ her inner self yelled at her.

"And Momoka?"

"Y-yes? "

"I know you'll win his heart" he said, winking at her.

"Thank you, Giroro" she smiled back.

—

"Huh? Momoka wants to go out today?" Natsumi asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to hang out with us two and Ren" Fuyuki explained.

"I see…Oh! It's a double date! "

"Huh? Really? It just sounds like a get together"

"Oh Fuyuki, one day you'll learn~ we should hurry up and get dressed! Make sure to wear something nice!" she exclaimed, running up the steps to her room.

"S-sis!" he sighed, "I think it's just a get together…but alright…" He looked up to the stair case, smiling to himself. _If I'm right…_

"Oh, Fuyuki! Are you and Natsumi going out?"

"Yeah Sarge, so make sure nothing bad happens here alright?"

"Of course! You can trust me! " the green alien saluted.

"Fuyuki! Get dressed already! Knowing Momoka, she's already ready!" Natsumi shouted from her room, knowing her brother was taking his time.

"Yeah yeah I'm going! Bye Sarge!"

"Enjoy your time Fuyuki~ Kero kero kero~"

—

"Leader, everything is set up"

"you could say, full surveillance? "

" Momochi and Giroro are already waiting at the meeting spot sir!"

"Kero~ Perfect, news on Natsumi and Fuyuki?"

"They are on their way" Dororo informed them from his radio.

"Excellent! Everything is going smoothly!"

"What is going on exactly? " Yuriri asked, nervously walking into the base.

"Ah miss Yuki! perfect timing! We are about to initiate one of our own invasion ideas while everyone is distracted! "

"I see…well, I shouldn't really intervene so carry on?"

"Actually! We were hoping you could help us with this! "

"Me? What could I do? "

"Funny you should ask ku ku ku, remember our little chat about that machine over there? You'll be using it"

"I don't think I should. Besides, I'd rather not have you in charge of my actions" she said, folding her arms.

"Ah but we would only be in charge of a few, just in case something goes wrong! "

"You could say, perfectly understandable?"

"I'm still not convinced, shouldn't we be monitoring Giroro and everyone to make sure nothing goes wrong?"

"I'll be monitoring them this whole time, but it doesn't mean we can't have a little extra fun~ "

"Yuki, it'll be fun! It's not even that big of a mission! " Tamama added, smiling cutely.

"What would I have to do exactly? Can I avoid using the machine?"

"Well I guueessss, your mission would be to infiltrate the mayor's office and take over as him!" Keroro explained, pouting that the machine would only be used once.

"So you want me to shape shift into the mayor? And then what?"

"And then? We take over of course! It's so simple! "

"I don't think you've thought about this enough…" she sighed.

"Nonsense! Let's go with it!"

—

"Alright,What now…?" Yuki asked as she sat in the Mayor's chair. She was now in the form of the current male. He hair turned white and split to show a balding spot. She was more rotund and had a mustache beard combo. She clicked her earpiece as Keroro tried to talk to her.

"Yuki, did you dispose of the current mayor?"

"Yes, I disguised myself as an advisor and sent him on a vacation like you all told me to…but what now?"

"Ah! Yuki! Now you enact laws that work for us! Let's start with, the Keronians are in charge of every part of this land that the Mayor controls! "

"And free snacks and cola on the streets! "

"alright…I'l try…but, how is Giroro and everyone doing?" she asked, hoping for a new update.

"They're fine! Now, make sure to also make it illegal to harm a Keronian! "

She sighed and let her head hang low. "How did I get mixed into this.."

—-

"Momoka, again, thank you for this" Giroro spoke up, looking at his new black vest draped over a red collared shirt with the sleeves pushe dup slightly. It fit his form perfectly when combined with regular, dark jeans.

"Of course! Afterall, we both have a common goal, might as well help each other"

"Right" he smiled at her. There was a bell chime coming from behind them, catching his attention. Smirking, he hopped off the bench and walked over to the vendor. He came back quickly, confused. "That was strange…"

"Oh ice cream? " Momoka asked, looking at the ones in his hand.

"He just handed them to me, free of charge, would you like one?" he offered.

"Yes please" she smiled, taking one and removing the plastic spoon. She scooped part of it into her mouth, enjoying the taste.

Giroro on the other hand stared at his, perplexed with the sugary concoction.

"What's wrong? Is it too sweet?"

"No, it's just really cold. I'm not used to eating this stuff yet. How can you humans enjoy this?"

"Well it's nice when it's warm outside, it helps us cool down while also having something sweet. It's actually kind of a warm day out so it's perfect for dates too"

"I see" he murmured. Taking a scoop, he bit into it and froze up, holding his mouth from the pain ringing in his teeth.

"Don't bite it! Of course it'll be super cold if it touches your teeth head on" Momoka warned.

"How else would I eat it then?" he asked, curious and annoyed.

"Just put it in your mouth, like this" she said, demonstrating how to properly eat it.

He followed her example, blushing slightly at his stupidity. "That's a little better…" he mumbled.

She giggled. "Natsumi will sure have her hands full with you"

Blushing, he waved his arms around in a panic, "H-hush, we don't even know if she even likes Ren, let alone the real me"

"You'll never know unless you try" she winked.

"Couldn't the same be said about you and Fuyuki?" he teased.

"I try! …It's just…difficult…"

"Hypocrite" he muttered, scooping more idea cream into his mouth.

The inner Momoka prepared herself to take charge and fight him for teasing her so much.

"Hi guys! Sorry we're late!" Fuyuki called out.

Quickly reverting back to her sweet self, Momoka waved at her crush. "H-hi Fuyuki! "

"I hope you weren't waiting too long for us" Natsumi called out. She walked up wearing a short, red ombre sundress. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail now rather than her usual pigtails.

He blushed, gazing at her beauty. "Not at all, Natsumi…you look…nice"

"Do you like it? I didn't know if it was too much" she replied, blushing meekly.

"It's lovely on you" Momoka interjected.

"Oh but Momoka, your dress is beautiful! And Ren, I didn't think you had clothing like that" she replied, gawking at their expensive clothing.

"Ah you see, Momoka had it made for me ahahaha…"

"Wow! Momoka you're too nice!" Fuyuki exclaimed.

"It was nothing really, hehe~ "

" Oh! " Ren jumped up, handing brother and sister the ice cream he just received. "We were kind of handed these, if you want some?"

": I love this kind, thank you! " Natsumi said, smiling at him.

"What do you mean handed?" Fuyuki asked, scooping the treat into his mouth.

"Apparently he just walked up to the kiosk and was given the ice creams for free and then left. "

"That's strange…it's not a holiday today so I don't know why it was free" Natsumi pondered.

"Maybe he was just being really nice" Fuyuki offered.

" M-maybe, s-so, what should we do today?" Momoka asked, looking to Fuyuki for an answer.

"Maybe we could go to the museum?"

" Or the amusement park!"

"We could do both, what do you think Ren?'

"Um, yeah, we should do both right?"

"That sounds good! Let's go to the Museum first then since it closes early today" Fuyuki chimed in, already taking off.

"And then we can go to the amusement park right after and go on all the rides! " Natsumi chirped, following after her brother.

Giroro and Momoka followed after laughing and smiling nervously as their counterparts ran ahead of them.

—

"Wow, it's actually really busy today…" Fuyuki announced, looking at the crowded museum.

"That's strange, maybe there's a new exhibit?" Natsumi threw the idea out.

Giroro examined the posters on the side of the building. One in particular stood out, causing him to twitch slightly. The Keron star was printed boldly on the poster with the words, Keronian Appreciation Day scrolled on it. "I should of known…" he muttered.

"Huh? What's wrong Ren? " Natsumi asked,

"Ah! It's nothing, should we try to go in? Ahahaha…" he replied nervously, hiding th poster behind his back.

"It looks like they're just letting people in without any payment, it must be something important today" Momoka announced, watching the people just walk in.

" Well let's go in then!" Fuyuki said, excitement taking over.

"F-fuyuki wait up!" Momoka ran after him.

"Are you coming Ren?" Natsumi asked, flashing him a cute smile.

"Y-yeah"

—

The couples wound up in the biological interactive exhibit. Fuyuki and Momoka pretended to be red blood cells in the holographic room while Natsumi and Giroro were in the main room, reading on human anatomy. Natsumi read up on the heart and Giroro read up an the details of human anatomy.

"It's almost like ours…." he noticed the reproductive cycle and blushed "I guess we really aren't so different…." he whispered to himself.

"Hey Ren, what are you looking at?" Natsumi asked, looking over his shoulder.

He tensed up, unsure what she would think.

"Oh, anatomy? We're supposed to be studying that again pretty soon here. Our bodies sure are strange"

"Y-yeah, they are"

"Have you been to the inside the body exhibit itself yet? Momoka and Fuyuki are already in there."

"No I haven't, do you want to go in?"

"Kind of, it seems really interesting"

"Then let's go" he offered, letting her lead the way.

The group went around the interactive exhibit through the stomach acid ball pit, to the blood cell vein slide, and finishing it off by posing for pictures with body parts.

—

"That was really fun! It wasn't a lot of new things, but it was worth it" Fuyuki laughed.

"Yeah, and it's still pretty busy in there"

"But now we get to go to the amusement park! Let's hurry so we can get on all the rides! " Natsumi squeeled, running ahead now.

"Natsumi wait up! " Giroro called after, running toward her.

Fyuki watched them and smiled to himself.

"Fuyuki?"

"Come on, let's catch up to them! "

—

"It's so pretty in the evening" Natsumi cooed, taking in the view.

"There's a lot of people here too" Fuyuki observed.

"And we got in for free again…" Momoka added, putting her wallet away.

Giroro looked around, eying another Keron poster and sighed. "I see what's going on"

"Isn't that Sarge?" Fuyuki asked, looking up at the poster.

"Huh? The stupid frog?" Natsumi asked, reading over the poster. "KERONIAN APPRECIATION DAY?!"

"That explains why everything was free today.."

"I wonder how they pulled this one off" Fuyuki pondered.

"I have a feeling I know how" Giroro added, crossing his arms.

"Ugh, he's getting a lecture when we get home…actually…no" Natsumi calmed down. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She turned and smiled at them instead.

"Maybe this time, I can let it go. Nothing bad happened after all"

"KERO!? Natsumi isn't mad?" Keroro asked, shocked that she wasn't going to murder him for once.

"Would you be if everything you did was free of charge?"

"She must be happy! " Tamama informed, munching on his snacks.

"It looks like it.." Yuriri replied, smiling up at the screen.

"Yuki?! Why aren't you in the mayor's office?!"

"Huh? Oh, because I made everything you wanted happen today, I didn't see a need to stay there. It's already regulated and the day is almost over. By the time the actual Mayor comes back, he won't know it happened"

"I see, well why don't we go out and celebrate too then?! It's only fair! It's Keronian Appreciation Day! "

"Yay sarge! Let's go! "

—

The teens continued to make their memories at the park. They went on the roller coaster first to give them the adrenaline they needed. Then they went on the bumper cars. Tea cups came next. They took a break in between to eat cotton candy and ride on the merry-go-round. One ride after another, the teens laughed the night away. When they were done with their last ride, they rested at benches, planning their next activity. Just as they were going to head out, the other Keronians, cloaked with their anti-barriers, arrived.

"Sarge! "

"Tama-chan!"

"Yuriri?"

"Stupid frog?"

"Kero~ Did you enjoy your day everyone?"

"Yeah, it was really great! "

"So you did do this?" Momoka asked, amazed.

"How did you manage it?" Natsumied asked.

"They convinced you to help them with the invasion?" Giroro smirked at Yuriri, already knowing how Keroro operates.

She rubbed her head and laughed nervously. "Kind of…I got to be the mayor for the day "

"The mayor? So that's how you made everything free today"

"It was originally supposed to be me convincing everyone to worship the Keronians"

Keroro froze, shaking his head left and right.

"But then it became an appreciation day ^-^ Since no one really knows what Keronians are on this planet"

Natsumi shot Keroro a glare. "I see, well thank you for the nice day Yuriri, we owe it to you"

"Kero! But—"

Fire emitted from Natsumi as he spoke, causing him to rethink this choice.

"Y-yes, thank you Yuriri"

Giroro found himself laughing, causing Natsumi to blush. Yuriri eyed the two, noticing a change between them. _They're bonding.._ she thought, smiling. She noticed the same with Momoka and Fuyuki.

"Tama? Yuki? What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, just the evening, it's nice to be around friends"

"Oh I see" Tamama replied by handing Yuki some cotton candy.

—

After going on a few more rides, everyone gathered in the open field, surrounded by other couples, families, and groups of friends. They all sat on blankets, sprawled on the ground, staring up at the sky. The sky lit up with fireworks of many colors, bringing color to everyone's faces as they gazed up. Momoka and Fuyuki stared up at the sky, sharing cotton candy and laughing together. Tamama and Keroro cheered as they saw their faces pop up in the fireworks in honor of Keronian Appreciation Day. Kururu lay stretched out on the blanket eating a curry snow cone while Mois showed Yuriri Earth candies.

Natsumi and Giroro sat on their own personal blanket, staring up at the sky together. Giroro's hand lay underneath Natsumi's . In the midst of their excitement, they realized how close they were, smiling and blushing at each other. Natsumi stared into his eyes, making a decision. She leaned in slowly, closing her eyes. Giroro froze, his heart beating in slow motion as he watched the girl of his dreams lean into to kiss him. Yuriri watched them, waiting for Giroro to move. When he didn't, she giggled and waved her hand, making him lean in. Without his control, he leaned in and finally kissed her. A blush spreading on both of their cheeks. Letting himself take in the kiss he's dreamed of for years, he cupped her cheeks with his hands, making it more passionate. Natsumi melted in his hands. Needing to breathe, they broke their kiss and stared into each others eyes for a brief moment. Dazed and blushing, Natsumi let her head lay on his shoulder, staring up at the fireworks. In as much of a daze, Giroro watched her for a while before staring back up at the fireworks, cherishing this moment.

Satisfied, Yuriri smiled at them and looked to the moon. _I'll see you soon…._ she thought to herself.

As the fireworks continued through the night, the white haired boy watched down at them from a towering building. He smiled down at them, knowing it would all be over soon.


	11. The Power In A Kiss

**The Power in A Kiss**

Giroro stretched in his bed, eyes fluttering open. He turned over to see Yuriri smiling widely at him on the edge of the bed. Raising a tired eyebrow, he stared back at her.

"Yuki? What's wrong? Why are you smiling at me?" he asked groggily.

"You two kissed last night"

Yawning, he didn't hear it at first. "What was that?"

"You and Natsumi, kissed" she exclaimed, raising her arms.

Staring blankly at her, he just turned over, pulling the covers over his shoulders. "That's a funny joke Yuki, keep them up"

"No really! You two kissed! " she replied, crawling on top of the covers to his side.

"Prove it"

"Ask her. Ask Momoka. Ask Fuyuki. Everyone that was there last night"

From behind the covers, he blushed softly, realization setting in. "You're…serious?"

"Yes. "

"That wasn't just a dream?"

"No. "

He sat up, staring at her incredulously, face bright crimson. "WHAT?!"

"She likes you~ " she cooed.

He paused and looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Doesn't that mean I win? Shouldn't this be over?"

She frowned. "Not quite yet. She needs to say it. "

"Does she need to say it to the real me though?" she sighed, thinking how different his human self was compared to his real self.

"This is technically the real you..just a different body. Everything you've done has been you, we've just got to hope that she still likes you when she finds out the truth"

"Right… That's how you get them.." he looked down at his necklace, "5 days…I can do this right? I'm so close"

"You are, you really are. She just needs to say it and you've won."

Still staring at his necklace, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the kiss. He thought about what it would be like if she admitted her feelings, embracing him once more. Yuriri looked up at him, giggling.

"You know, I can still read your mind" she reminded.

Blushing red now, he ducked under the covers to hide from her.

Momoka walked in as Yuriri started laughing at the embarrassed boy.

"Ah, good morning you two" she said happily.

"Good morning" Giroro mumbled from under the sheets.

"Did he remember last night?" she asked, giggling.

"Yup~"

"HUSH" he growled, throwing a pillow at Yuriri.

"Well I'm happy for you, Giroro. Natsumi seemed happy as well" Momoka told him, standing in the doorway.

He refused to get out from under the covers, still blushing red at the thought that Yuriri saw his thoughts along with the fact that him and Natsumi finally kissed.

"If you stay under there, you'll lose another day and you'll lose your life" Yuriri reminded him nonchalantly.

At that, he peeked out from the covers, glaring at her.

"That's a good boy, now come on out, get dressed, and let's get you to school."

He peered over to the clock by his bed and freaked out, realizing how he over slept. Hopping out of bed, he ran to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. When he was out of the room, Yuriri grabbed the clock and changed the time back to what it actually was, snickering to Momoka.

"I'll be waiting in the dinning room with breakfast" the blue haired girl winked.

"Thank you Momoka, we'll be down shortly"

Right as Momoka left, Giroro ran out from the bathroom, a towel barely covering him as he tries to brush his hair and his teeth. He started running for the closet when Yuriri started laughing.

"You can calm down, you're not late. It's still very early" she chirped behind her hand.

He looked at the clock again to see it was only 5:40am. He could only glare at her as he struggled to keep the towel on and keep his tooth brush and hair brush with him. "Ha ha, very funny."

"For a human, you're not so bad" Yuriri mentioned, winking at him.

His face flushed as he looked down and quickly covered up. "SHUT UP"

"What? I'm sure Natsumi would agree"

He quickly put on his boxers and pants, leaving his towel to dry off his hair. A blush still carved over his cheeks. "Speaking of which…Will I keep this form? Or will I just be able to be me?" he asked, trying to get the topic changed.

"Usually, no, but I'd be willing to work in this one last favor if you'd like. It might benefit you in the long run"

Pulling over a shirt, he stared at his reflection, looking over his body now. "Yeah…I've kind of grown to like being a Pekoponian to be honest…It's not really that different from my Keronian body, at least, anatomically inside, we're the same. "

"I wouldn't know really, whatever you experience as a Keronian, I don't feel even in this form. "

"You'd be dehydrated constantly if you were an actual Keronian, the height difference also is a factor. I enjoy being taller than Natsumi for once…" he admitted, reflecting on the couple of inches taller he was.

"Makes being dominant more easier" she teased.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he shouted, flustered again.

"Nothing, nothing~"

"You enjoy teasing me too much" he growled, going back to brushing his hair back.

"Me? Of course not. "

"Are you coming to classes today by the way?"

"As far as that school knows, Yuki has transferred due to family issues. I can follow today if you'd like, otherwise, I'll be looking for Karis and the remaining competitors."

"Like the white haired boy?"

"I guess, I honestly don't remember someone like that being a victim, but, then again 20 years is a long time. And you can confirm he doesn't speak?"

"Yes, at least, it seemed that way. Karis was certain he could though "

"Odd…I'll look out for him as well, but I will be around the school if you need me"

"Alight, just don't get into any trouble, I can't save you if you do" he smirked, winking at her.

"Being human sure gives you a new sense of confidence"

"I can't help it, it comes naturally when I'm in this form. I guess I understand how Saburo lives now" he replied, contemplating his confidence.

"Well it works for you, you've got to keep being this confident if you want to get any further with Natsumi"

"Right , I'll remember that. So, breakfast?"

"I could go for something to eat, why not"

—

Back at the Hinata house, Natsumi was brushing her teeth, staring at her reflection blankly. In her reflection, she saw herself kissing Ren over and over again. She remembered the feeling of excitement, of pleasure, of security, and of sadness at his touch. She couldn't figure out what it was, but it bothered her. Yet, the pleasure of it was drawn on her face as she still walked around dazed by the memory.

"Natsumi, are you done yet? You've been in here for ten minutes now" Fuyuki called, knocking on the door.

"Sorry, I must have gotten tired in there, bathroom is all yours" she replied

Fuyuki eyed his sister carefully, noticing the dazed expression from last night. Smiling, he walked into the bathroom, hoping she got what she wanted.

Natsumi sat in the kitchen, waiting for her toast to pop out. Keroro strolled in cheerfully, hoping up on the table next to her.

"Good morning Natsumi! Did you sleep well after last night~?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I slept fine."

"You don't seem very chipper, did you have another nightmare?"

"Oh no, I'm just a little tired I guess" she replied, forcing a yawn.

"I see~ But you must be a little happy inside from last night~?"

The memory and feeling of the kiss flashed in her mind. " I-I don't know what you're talking about "

"You knooow~ You and Ren~ "

A blush faded onto her cheeks. She was about to hit Keroro away, but stopped herself in the middle, sighing instead.

"Kero? Natsumi? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…just really tired and…confused"

"Why would you be confused? "

"I don't know…I just…"

"Natsumi, we've got to go or we'll be late!" Fuyuki called from the doorway.

"Coming! Just don't worry about it, alright?" she told Keroro. Grabbing her toast, she ran out the door with her brother.

"Oh this can't be good" Keroro sighed, trotting back to the base.

—

In class, Giroro could finally sit next to Natsumi since Yuki would no longer be there. Him and Koyuki exchanged worried glances when Natsumi kept her head down on her desk for the whole time.

"Natsumi, are you alright?" Koyuki asked.

"I'm fine, tired"

"Did you have a long night?"

"I guess" she mumbled, blushing slightly.

Giroro stared at her, unsure of what to do or say.

"Alright everyone, let's begin class now" the reacher announced, picking up chalk and beginning to write down their lesson.

Natsumi looked up, holding her book in front of her, still dazed and confused as she kept replaying the kiss.

"I was afraid of this…" Yuki sighed, staring from the window.

—

Up on the roof of Kissho High, Natsumi sat, eating her lunch by herself, still lost in thought. She didn't eat, merely picked at her food. Yuriri teleported to her side, sitting and sighing.

"Natsumi…"

"Hi Yuriri…"

"You've been very off today"

"I'm just —"

"Tired. I know that's not true Natsumi, you're thinking about last night"

She girl stayed silent, pausing in her assault on her food only to continue moments later.

"Do you regret it?"

"I don't know…"

"I was worried this might happen"

"What do I do, Yuriri?"

"You should act on your feelings"

"But I don't understand my feelings…"

"Why not? What's confusing you?"

" …I don't know if I should say…it's dumb"

"Feelings are not dumb, they are natural and need to be expressed "

"…promise not to tell anyone?"

" I promise"

"I mean it. Not even Ren…" Natsumi looked up, pleading with her.

Yuriri stared at her, understanding very well the trust needed for this. She extended her pinky to the girl. " Humans do this, a pinky promise I believe it's called, to ensure trust?"

The girl smiled, extending her pinky to the little alien. "Thank you…"

"Well?"

"I like Ren..I really do. I think I like him more than I could ever like Saburo ….but I'm also worried about Giroro and what Ren is even doing here…something hasn't been right about all of this…"

 _she really is figuring this out…better be carefu_ l

"I understand the concern, but everything is fine right now"

"Not to me…this doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm…I feel like I'm betraying Giroro in a way….Ren reminds me so much of him…"

"R-really now? It could be because they are each other's guards now"

"No…it's too familiar…it feels like they're the same person…when I'm with Ren, it feels like when I'm with Giroro and vice versa…It's weird and…I don't know how to feel about it…"

Trying to hide the concern and shock on her face, Yuriri started wandering around, staring up at the cloudless sky. "I see…it's a valid reason to be concerned, but do you want to risk your happiness?"

Yuriri paused, looking over to the silent girl. "My happiness…? I'm not sure what would give me happiness right now….after…after Karis was in my dreams…I saw a lot of strange things from Ren and Giroro…he kept telling me that they betrayed me…I can't help but feel like he knows something I don't"

"Karis could be deceiving you, to gain your trust over ours. It's how he plays with his victims" she informed, trying to stray the topic so she doesn't get too curious.

"That might be it…but something still feels off…Yuriri…can you help me decide?"

Surprised, she sat next to the girl again. "Decide? On what?"

"Should I go with my feelings for Ren…or…should I go with my feelings for —"

Just then, the door leading to the roof slammed open. Koyuki jumped out with a tired Ren following after her, panting. "Natsumi! There you are! "

"Koyuki!"

"We'll continue our conversation another time, alright? If you need me, just call me" Yuriri whispered, disappearing.

"I see you found her…" Giroro panted.

"And Ren…were you two worried about me?"

"With everything that's been happening to you, we didn't know what to expect really! So we went looking for you. And now you're safe!" Koyuki explained, hugging her friend.

"Koyuki…" she smiled, embracing her friend. Remembering that Ren was there too, she looked up to see him staring away from the two of them. " Ren? "

"Yeah?" he asked, glancing at her slightly.

"Would you two like to join me for lunch? "

"S-sure"

"Yes! "

 _Maybe I already know my answer…_ Natsumi thought to herself as her friends sat down with her.

—

Classes finally let out and the group of friends left, walking together. Everyone was talking to someone or another and laughing occasionally. Natsumi and Giroro kept their distance from each other, unsure how to go about their relationship after the night before. All the while the white haired boy watched over them from a distance.

"There you are" Yuriri spoke, shocking the boy. His eyes widened as he stared at the blue haired girl.

"I don't recognize you at all…who are you?….So you can't speak? "

He shook his head slowly, still eyeing her.

"why are you helping them?"

He didn't know how to reply, he just shrugged.

"Can you come with me?"

He shook his head, ready to take off running. Yuki quickly blocked his path.

"I won't let you go that easily" she glared, not ready to let her guard down.

Worried, the boy looked into her eyes, knowing he had to make a choice. With no other option, he teleported away, leaving her confused and surprised.

"WHAT?! Where…how…I'll find you again…" she sighed, staring back at the group of teens walking safely.

Keeping himself low, the boy watched even further, sadness filling his eyes. He couldn't be near her, not now. He heard chuckling behind him. Knowing all too well who it was, he could only glare back at the creature.

"Hahahaha…how does it feel, boy?" Karis sneered.

—

"Aww, you're not going to stay?" Fuyuki whined.

"No, I don't think so. I should probably head back and try to contact Giroro" Ren lied.

"I see…well," he paused, smiling, "I hope you can talk with him, I'd sure like to see him soon. "

Surprised, he looked at the boy.  
"I'll relay the message then"

"Thank you, Ren. Oh, you should probably tell my sis that you're leaving"

"Uh, maybe it would be best if I just left, she doesn't seem to want to see me"

"Do it anyway, it might surprise both of you"

"Alright..if you say so"

"Oh, are you ready Ren?" Momoka asked, walking into the room.

"Ready? Are you two leaving?" Natsumi asked.

"Y-yeah, I need to go do something important"

"And I've got a meeting with financial consultants "

"I see, well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Good bye"

"good bye…" he whispered, walking away sadly.

"Till tomorrow! Good night!" Fuyuki waved happily. When they closed the door, he turned to his sister. "you should talk to him"

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"I might be your younger brother, but it doesn't mean I'm not smart"

"I don't know what to tell him yet" she replied, turning away from him on the couch.

"The truth would be a good start, how you feel?"

Struggling to keep her blush hidden, she hid her face in a pillow. She managed to mutter out, "Idon'tknowhowIfeel."

"Eeh? But last night"

"I know….but I don't know if that was the right thing to do…"

"Well, sleep on it then. If you need me, I'll be in my room studying. Good night sis"

"Good night…" Flopping back over on the couch, she stared up at the ceiling, thinking on her feelings. "I wish you were here to tell me what to do…." she whispered, hugging the pillow to her chest.

A knock at the window startled her momentarily. The familiar blue alien waved at her sweetly, causing her to relax and get up from her couch to let her in.

—

Fuyuki leaned against his balcony, staring at a rustling tree. He smiled.

"Long time no see, Giroro"

"Hello, Fuyuki" he called out, keeping himself hidden.

"How have you been?"

"Fine, and yourself?"

"I've been good. Would you like to come up here?"

"It might be best if I stay down here"

"Alright. I've been taking care of your cat while you've been gone"

"T-thank you…"

Looking down at his tent, the boy continued, "These past few days sure have been strange without you here, Giroro"

"You still have the rest of my platoon to annoy you"

"But it's not the same, I know my sister feels it too"

" You know I shouldn't be near the house at these times, Fuyuki"

"That hasn't stopped you though, right Ren?"

Surprised, the red frog stared up at Fuyuki who was smiling back at him.

"No one told me, but I figured it out. Only you would treat my sister as nicely as you do. It makes sense. You two are never available at the same time. Why a random human would become your guard. Why you called yourself a soldier, even your belt. It's an obvious hint, at least, after a while"

He paused. Flashing him a smirk, he looked up at the boy. "You're definitely a smart boy, Fuyuki. You'll do great things in your future. "

"Why haven't you just told her?"

"I can't…it's not that simple…"

"I've got some time"

"It's complicated….you have to promise not to tell her."

The boy stuck out his pinky and smiled at him. Sighing, Giroro hopped up onto the balcony and sat back with the boy.

—

"I see…so you have conflicting feelings" Yuriri sighed.

"Yeah…but you can't tell anyone…it's…weird…they wouldn't look at me the same way…" Natsumi quickly replied, clutching the pillow close to her.

"I doubt it, look at your current life"

"But what about you? You're a keronian, don't you think it's weird?"

"W-well, keronian backgrounds are all different…I'm fairly open minded. But knowing the keronians, yes, it's a little taboo I guess."

"Exactly…Ugh, Why is this so hard…"

"That's the power of a kiss, Natsumi. It brings you conflicting emotions. One might have been incredibly happy, while the other, conflicted. A kiss can destroy or create, you just have to decide what you want yours to accomplish."

"the power of a kiss…" she repeated, touching her lips gently.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then, good night Natsumi. I hope you make the right choice for you"

"Good night Yuriri…I hope I do too, thank you"

—

Closing the glass door, Yuriri looked up to the balcony to see Fuyuki and Giroro together. Noticing her gaze, Fuyuki looked down and waved. Waving back, she looked to Giroro who nodded in return.

 _I see he found out…smart boy_

"So you've got 4 days left after this…well you've got my help, Giroro"

"Thank you Fuyuki…for everything"

"Of course, after all, I never really thought Saburo was right for her"

Blushing, the solider looked away, "I wish she thought the same"

"I think she does, she's just stubborn. After all, that's what a kiss does to someone, it changes them"

"A kiss can change someone on this planet?"

"I'd assume it's the same wherever you are, but if you kiss someone, it's a high level of emotion that takes a lot of courage to do. A kiss can ruin something or make something better, it just depends how you handle it. "

"I see…thank you Fuyuki. I think I know what to do now. Oh and Fuyuki"

"Yes Giroro?"

"You might want to take your own advice when it comes to Momoka" he smirked, causing the boy to turn bright red.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Laughing lightly, the little frog jumped off the balcony and followed after Yuki. "Good night Fuyuki, see you tomorrow"

"Hey! Don't leave with that!"

"Fuyuki? What are you yelling about?" Natsumi called from downstairs.

"NOTHING! GOOD NIGHT!"


	12. The Boy

**The Boy**

5:00am.

Giroro woke up just in time to turn off his alarm as to not wake Yuriri. Carefully, he sneaks out of the room and straight to the rec room. He starts with the treadmill, then the wrights, then crunches, and finally pull ups. When he was done, we observed himself in the mirror. His muscles had begun to grow more. Satisfied for now, he hopped in the shower to wash off.

Exiting the shower, Giroro finished his morning ritual by brushing his teeth, hair, and putting on his clothes. Before leaving his room once again, he quickly snatched his key and ran down stairs to the kitchen.

After half an hour, Yuriri wandered in groggily. "When did you wake up?"

"Hours ago, didn't want to wake you"

She yawns and sits at the table. "why are you so chipper this morning?"

"I dunno, I just have a lot of energy I guess"

Momoka walked in, just as tired. "Oh, you two are up already? "

"Ren's been up for hours apparently…"

"I couldn't keep sleeping the day away, I have 4 more left, gotta make them count" he replied, whistling to himself as he made them all breakfast.

"Since when do you cook?"

"You don't have to, we have chefs around"

"It's not problem, I've got this" he smirked, flashing his toothy grin. Before the girls knew it, Giroro set the table with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Both of them stared at him in surprised.

"That was quick…I'm impressed" Momoka exclaimed.

"guess I've just got too much energy right now, I'll try to tone it down" he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're accepting your lack of time very well…what did you and Fuyuki talk about exactly?" Yuriri asked.

"Oh, Fuyuki knows now?"

"He figured it out days ago, he just wanted to make sure. We just talked about whats happening, nothing too important really. I could ask the same of you and Natsumi" he threw back, sitting at the table and focusing on the little tadpole.

"How did you know I was talking with Natsumi?"

"Why else would you of been there so late and walking out the door? "

"It's scary sometimes how much I let you figure out" she sighed.

"Well if we've got Fuyuki on this now, he can surely help your cause, Giroro."

"Probably, knowing him, he's already planning on conversations to include in their daily lives"

"Well, I see a bright future for you after these last few days, but I don't want to say anything too soon, just in case."

"I understand, but I have a good feeling about today" he replied, standing up and putting his dish away. The two girls hadn't even realized that he finished eating when they barely started. He started for the door.

"Where are you going? There's still an hour before we should leave" Momoka inquired, watching him curiously.

"I figured I go for a walk, might as well enjoy the morning while I can"

"Let me go with you, just in case!" Yuriri offered, trying to push herself away from the table.

"No time! Bye!" he shouted, waving and running out.

"Giroro! Ugh…males on this planet are strange…"

"I couldn't agree more" the two girls sighed, continuing their breakfast.

—

"Why haven't I ever noticed how beautiful this planet is? Dororo's got the right idea…" Giroro asked himself, observing the trees and flowers around him. The white haired boy peeked out from behind a tree, waving at him meekly.

"Oh, it's you. Still can't talk?"

He shook his head.

"Can you talk and are choosing not to?"

He nodded.

"Alright, want to walk with me?"

The boy smiled and started walking beside the blonde teen.

"Have you seen Karis since that one time?"

He nodded again.

"He do anything to you?"

Pausing, he frowned and nodded.

"Bad things?"

He put up his hand and shook it to indicate so-and-so.

"Are you still on my side?"

The boy nodded again, smiling now.

"Is he watching us right now?"

He looked around, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he shook his head.

"That's good, do you have another note for me by any chance?"

He reached into his hoodie and pulled out a note, handing it to Giroro.

"Should I read it right now?"

He nodded, motioning for him to open it.

 _"_ _2 Things i'd like to talk to you about. One, Karis is getting desperate with trying to get to you and Natsumi. He might try something different soon, so beware. Two, please relay a message to Yuki from me. I'd like to see her soon in a private location. You may come with her if you like, I want to reveal something that needs to be said."_

"Do you want to meet tonight perhaps? I've only got 4 days left, but I suppose you already know that"

Putting his hands together, he bowed, asking nicely to meet as soon as possible.

"I think I can arrange that, where should we meet?"

The boy asked for the paper again. Taking his finger, he started jotting down his thoughts. Giroro watched in awe as he magically made words appear.

"The abandoned toy store? The one where I took Natsumi? Alright, then later tonight you'll see Yuki and I. Do you still want to walk with me?"

He nodded, but quickly stopped walking. His face turned serious as he faced behind them, looking perplexed. Giroro stopped, staring at him. The boy bowed, apologizing, before teleporting away from him.

"Alright, then till later" Giroro said, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"I wonder who he is…guess I'll find out tonight" he whispered to himself. He continued his nature walk until he had to go to classes.

—

The boy kneeled down by the school yard surrounded by piles of dust. He bit back his rage, fists clenching.

"You couldn't even save one of them…hahahahaHAHAHAHA"

The boy turned, glaring daggers at Karis.

"What? Are you mad?! Ha! Fancy that! A child that can't even talk is mad at me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

His eyes started glowing as did his hands. The boy made the dust around him spiral around him, causing Karis to step back.

"W-wh…what…are…y-you…."

He didn't let him finish asking. Before he knew it, Karis felt thousands of pounds around his shoulders, pummeling him into the ground. With every attempt to struggle, the weight became greater. Karis, giving in, let out a shout of pain, causing the boy to stop. He released his grip and his eyes turned back to normal.

"Peh…you….fucking…I'll kill you…I'll take every ounce of your power….and then you'll be sorry you did this…I swear I'll—"

Annoyed by his bark, he teleported him away from him. Sighing, he looked around him at the piles of dust. Sadness filled him as he looked upon the fallen. One by one, he dug holes for each pile and buried them. Noticing someone is watching him, he turned around, looking to the trees. He smiled faintly, waving.

"So, you knew I was there…" Dororo spoke, coming out from his hiding spot. The boy nodded.

"Are those ashes the remains of your comrades that were also trapped in that crystal?"

He nodded again, hanging his head.

"It's not your fault, my friend….This Karis, is he the last one?

He clenched his fists, shaking with rage. He nodded.

"I see…will you continue to aid us after this encounter?"

With anger and determination, the boy looks up and nodded.

"Would you like to come back to my cottage? It's remote, hard to locate if you don't know where to go"

Taking a deep breathe, the boy calmed down, accepting his offer. He followed Dororo after finishing up the graves of his fallen comrades.

—

In class, Giroro avidly took notes, a newfound determination in his eyes. In the middle of her taking notes, Natsumi stared at him, curious as to what happened to his demeanor.

 _He seems so determined today….I wonder what happened this morning._

"Alright, you're dismissed. See you tomorrow class." the teacher announced, leaving as the bell rang.

Natsumi gathered her things, surprised to see Giroro already finished packing and is on his way out the door.

"H-hey, Ren! Wait up! " she called, running after him.

He stopped, turning back to face her. "I'm sorry for running out, still have a lot of energy."

"Still? You've been like this all day?"

"Yeah, don't know why really. But it's not hindering me so why not get used to it?" he said, shrugging.

"I guess that's a good —"

"Do you want to go out? Go do something? Maybe take a walk?" he asked quickly, looking to the side.

Blushing, she tried to find the right words. "Um, well I mean that was so forward and I mean "

"Please say yes? I could just walk you home if that works"

"A walk sounds nice" she replied, smiling cutely.

"Perfect! Shall we?" he asked, extending his hand to her. She looked at his hand, her heart pounding.

"S-sure."

Taking her hand, he quickly started dashing out of the room. The students they passed stared at them, some whispering about them. Blushing, Natsumi waved at them nervously.

"R-ren you're going too fast!"

"Sorry!" he replied, stopping and taking it as a walk. She sighed and watched him curiously from then.

—

The two teens laughed as they shared stories of their lives. Giroro's energy had finally calmed.

"I can't believe the stupid frog tripped over the laundry while also gardening!" Natsumi laughed.

"He's so useless sometimes! "

"Oh! And this one time, he tripped into the washing machine and it shut him in! It wasn't until the session was done until we found him!"

"Really? Wow, he really is a useless comedian in his spare time. "

"Right? It's been a while since I've been able to just laugh about old stories, it was a great idea to go on this walk, thank you Ren."

"Of course Natsumi, I've been meaning to spend more time with you" he let slip out. Catching himself, he turned away nervously.

Natsumi blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've kind of wanted to do it since the day I saw you…" he continued, blushing redder now.

"You're making me blush, you're really sweet."

"I am? I guess I'm trying a lot then, haha"

"Well, it's working" she replied, leaning in closer to him.

Their hands intertwined as they walked. Giroro smiled softly at her. "You know Natsumi…I haven't met anyone like you before…I'm glad I got to meet you"

"You make it sound like you're leaving" she responded, laughing lightly.

"Did I? I didn't mean to…."

"Hey Ren, what happens after that timer goes down to 0?"

"Depending on what happens in the next couple days, it could be something great, or something horrible. It's like a kiss."

Shocked, she looked up at him. "What did you say? "

"W-Well when you think about it, a kiss can be either a good thing or a bad thing. It just depends on what you do about afterwards. "

She remembered the talk her and Yuriri had the other night. She thought about their kiss, how it could determine their relationship. "I think I understand that…What do you want to do about it?"

"About the counter?"

"Y-yeah, it's like a kiss so, what would you do about it?"

"I'd hope that the best option happens and I'd try to do anything I could for it to happen" he replied, staring ahead blankly.

"Can you tell me what that is?" she cooed, hoping to get him to reveal something.

"Well…I can't really, but I can tell you what I'd like to happen."

"And what would you like to happen?"

He stopped. Natsumi looked up at him. Taking a deep breathe, he turned to her, still holding her hand. "Well…"

"Ren?"

"I'd like it if, maybe, we could —" he muttered, blushing red as he was about to reveal his feelings.

"Natsumi! There you are! It's your turn to make dinner! And you're late! And it's your turn to do chores! " Keroro shouted from the doorway. Giroro, out of annoyance, grabbed the frog by his head and glared at him.

"Keroro. Now is not the time" he growled.

"Kero….D-did I interrupt something?"

Natsumi giggled. "I should probably go and make dinner. It was really nice walking with you."

Setting Keroro down, he looked to her, reaching and pulling back. "Natsumi, I…I hope you have a good rest of your day…"

"Thank you Ren, I hope you do too" she replied, grabbing the green frog and dragging him back inside the house.

When the door closed, he sighed. "Dammit Keroro…". Grabbing his necklace, he examined it. As he looked at it, confusion filled him. "That's strange….I could of swore there were other names here….I can't read this one…maybe Yuki could…" he whispered to himself. He stopped, looking back to the house he so desperately wanted to go back to. Taking one last look, he walked away.

—

After dinner, Natsumi went up to her room to do some homework. As she rummaged through her bag, she thought about the kiss and the consequences of one. As she flipped through the pages of her homework, she became more and more lost in thought about her feelings. On one hand, she liked Ren. On the other, she sighed. She was confused more than anything. In the middle of her thoughts, a piece of paper fell out from her book. When she reached down to pick it up, she remembered what it was.

"It's from that boy from before.." she whispered. Picking it up, she read on the front, "Read when you're sure…"

Taking a deep breathe, she opened the note and began reading.

—

"Giroro? Where are we going?" Yuki asked.

"Dororo's house, I got a letter changing our meeting place earlier."

"From who? What's going on?"

"Trust me, we'll find out soon enough. There it is. "

The blonde teen knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. Dororo answered, greeting his visitors.

"Hello Giroro and Miss Yuki. Please come in. "

"Thank you Dororo. So, where is he?"

"You can come out now, it's safe."

After a pause, the white boy teleported back into the room, waving at the two newcomers.

"You! But, how?!" Yuki asked, looking for an answer from anyone.

"We met up earlier, he wanted to meet you in a private location"

" Me? Well, that's perfect since I wanted to find him anyways."

Closing the door, Dororo put a paper strip with Japanese writing on the door, sealing the room.

"What did you do?" Giroro asked, intrigued.

"I cloaked my home so that nothing can find it. It's alright now, you can start your meeting my friend. "

"Thank you, Dororo" the boy spoke.

"You CAN talk!" Giroro exclaimed.

"What?! But you said—"

"Yuki…I'm sorry I lied to you, but I couldn't have you find me so easily…or anyone for that matter…," he paused, tears welling in his eyes as he gazed at her, " I'm sorry…this is…really hard for me…I just can't believe I get to see you again"

"See me again? Who are you?"

"Giroro, can I see your key?" he asked, brushing away the tears and extending his hand.

"Sure?" he replied, taking it off and handing it to the boy.

"There's only three names left" the boy replied, handing it to Yuki without even looking at it.

Hesitating, she took the necklace and began reading it. She stopped as she read over the third name. Once, twice, three times, over and over again she reread the name, making sure she wasn't mistaken. A tear escaped her eye as she gripped the key tightly. "No…no…nonononono…" she whispered, not wanting to believe it.

"Yuki!? What's wrong?!" Giroro asked, taking a fighting stance in front of the boy.

Dororo held his hand up, telling his friend to lower his stance. "The truth is hard to bare…"

"Yuki…I know it's hard to believe…" the boy began, stopping as he looked at the pain in her eyes.

"You can't be…..you don't look like him…." she defended, giving Giroro back his key.

"That's because I'm in a different form…you of all Adanians should remember that we are the same…." he spoke. In an instant, his body changed, morphing into his true form. He grew taller than everyone in the room, reaching the ceiling. His white hair grew longer, touching his back. His eyes turned to a rainbow of colors. All the while Yuki watched him, the pain growing inside her as the truth set in.

"No….but…how…they said you were trapped…"

"In your crystal…I had no choice…."

"But…why…you didn't do anything wrong! It was my fault!" she shouted, grabbing at her sleeves.

The tall man kneeled down, lifting her chin so they were eye level. "Because I stopped doing my job, because I also fell victim to what we try and stop others from doing….I let my love for someone stop my job…I became free-willed…" he spoke, smiling at her sadly.

"Aylin….why would you risk something like that….you know how they are…"

Giroro stared at them, confused as ever. Aylin caught his stare.

"Giroro, it's alright, you can lower your guard….I'm an old friend of Yuki's…."

"Aylin…" she teared up. Her body began changing, revealing her true form. She grew as tall as Aylin. Her blue hair turned white as snow, growing to floor length. Her icy cold eyes turned to a rainbow of blues and greens. When she was done, she quickly embraced him, holding him close as the pain filled her body.

"Ssh…It's going to be alright Yuki…Giroro…there is something I must warn you about…"


	13. The Moon

**The Moon**

 _You might have figured it out by now, but in case you haven't, I won't spoil the surprise for you. But, I must urge you, release your feelings. Tell them how you feel. Let them know before the counter reaches 0. You must in order to save them both, otherwise, you will have neither of them by your side ever again. It is a hard game we play with our hearts, but it is a game you've been set in. You are a game piece that is also the end goal. Without you, the other two game pieces cannot progress to the end. Remember how you feel, and don't hold back._

 _Natsumi, you are a lucky girl, more lucky than I could have ever been. Don't let the game end with no victorious triumph for us. Beat the curse. Revolt against the rules. There are loopholes that the gamekeeper cannot reveal, but me, I can tell you all you need. If you are certain of your feelings, come look for me and I will find you. But don't dawdle, there's no more time to think._

 _-Aylin_

"He…he knows? He can answer my questions for me….I need to go find him…but it's so late….maybe…maybe I can find him tonight…" Natsumi told herself, looking at the clock. Determined to get her answers, she grabbed a bag and her jacket before quietly leaving her home and into the streets outside.

—

The key changed to 3 now. Giroro growled, staring at it. " Nows the best time if any to warn me…what's going on now?"

"Karis has destroyed every last fallen one in the crystal…it's just the two of us now. He seeks to just have us in there as his play things. He won't stop at nothing to do it….but that's not what I have to warn you about…It's Natsumi…" he grimaced.

"Natsumi? What about her? Is she alright?!"

"She's fine…for now. If what I see comes to fruition though…she won't be."

"What you…see? But we can't see future events…" Yuki spoke up, looking up at her friend.

"No…not our kind…but…another could that was trapped in there…" he said, looking away from her.

" Aylin…you didn't…you" she replied, shocked and offended at him.

"She was the only one I killed….she was too enveloped by the crystal…she couldn't be saved no matter how hard I tried…so…I made a choice…" he sighed.

Getting up from his embrace, she glared at him. Anger filled her. "You killed her for her power Aylin!"

"I killed her because she was going to kill you…her powers were influential yes…but It hadn't crossed my mind until she tried to kill you…"

"But I never felt like I was being attacked…I can sense when they're near, you know that"

"Her power of sight offers a sequence of events. If one thing happens that changes an outcome, it will. She saw all possible outcomes to where you would let your guard down…In the bushes before…with Dororo. Do you remember?" he asked, looking up at her, pleading to believe him.

The image of the white bird flying out front eh bushes struck her. "That was you…I knew I saw someone…"

"Yes…in that moment…I let the crystal take control and ended her existence…I gained her power of sight and avoidance so you couldn't find me…but I tried with every fiber of my being to not let anymore die…I wanted to free them, to let them experience life again anew…but Karis….he took that opportunity away…the only one I can help anymore..is you, Giroro"

"I'm sorry for all you've endured…but what's going to happen to Natsumi?"

"If she tries to find me tonight, she will be killed by Karis."

"What?! Shouldn't we go stop her then?!" he shouted, getting ready to leave.

"No. "

"But why not? If she's going to die—"

"If Giroro or you intervene, she will die. There is a 1% chance that she will die regardless tonight….but with such an unfavorable percentage, I highly doubt it will happen."

"Isn't there something we could do to monitor her?"

"Your friends, Giroro, are already monitoring her as we speak. I sense that she has ventured outside already. "

"I can't just sit here and wait Aylin…what if that 1% chance happens?! What then?!"

"Then you lose your game…"

"Game? Is this a game to you?" he growled, glaring at him.

"Not to me. To Karis it is. And to the Queen that rules over my kind…it is a game of cat and mouse, as Earthlings would say."

"I can't sit back here. There's got to be something I can do!"

"You'd have to listen to every detail I tell you and not mess up a single step. A very impossible job for someone that cannot see as I can…Any wrong step could lead to her death…"

"I'm willing to try anything!"

"You'll kill her Giroro…I believe in your abilities…but this…is too much a game of chance…." Yuki admitted, staring sadly at him.

"I've got to try something! "

"What if I went?" Dororo interjected. "Do you see a promising future if I go after her?"

Aylin closed his eyes, searching for a successful future. "…..I see a promising future for her…but not for you, my friend. "

"I accept the task at hand. "

"Dororo no! "

"Giroro…let me do this for you"

"No! I can't let you! What about Koyuki?! "

"She'll have Natsumi by her side if anything happens to me"

"Please reconsider…I understand you want to help…but your life is at risk here…And, how many futures do you see with them both still dying?"

"Quite a few…The future can always be changed…but I don't want to chance anyone's lives…"

"We're chancing hers right now! "

"What if we just tell her to go home? "

"Her phone ringing and stopping her can be her downfall…I fear it is my fault she's out"

"ou said she's looking for you… why is that?"

"I offered her answers when she was ready…I know of loopholes in this game"

"You know we can't mess around with those!"

"It doesn't matter for me anymore Yuki, I've already been freed from that curse, but I found myself in a new one…"

She stared at him, remorse coursing through her. He looked away from her, focusing on Giroro now.

"What exactly are these loopholes and answers you were going to give her?"

"Natsumi is a smart girl, she's figured most of this game out, but cannot connect the pieces together, or at least, she doesn't know if she wants to yet. She can be given a dream, a sequence of scenarios and images of what happened in order to help piece it together. Those inside the crystal do not live by rules enacted by the game itself, but by their own. Nothing is truly stopping me from just telling her about this game. I can walk up to her and tell her exactly who you are, the only consequence to you would be your loss. But, if I suggest images like Karis has been in her dreams, she can figure it out herself, thus, leaving the game void and fair."

"I think I get it…so why didn't we start with that?"

"Do you really think she would like you as much as she does right now if you simply told her who you were? Natsumi's feelings for you haven't risen until all of this madness."

"That's a good point…wait, we're getting side tracked again! We need to go help Natsumi! "

"There is not much that you can do other than watch yourself fail. "

Gripping the door, the hot-blooded soldier looked over his shoulder "No matter what…I'll fail…but I can't let her die out there!" he exclaimed, severing the seal and running through the door.

Dororo and Yuki for him to come back. Exchanging glances, they followed after him, leaving Aylin to himself. A smile grew on his pale face.

—

"Aylin….where are you….I thought you were supposed to come find me….Maybe I should just go home….This was a bad idea…" she wishged, turning around. There were many twists and turns as she tried to find her way back in the dark of the night. Growing uneasy, she felt as if someone was following her. Panic setting in, her pace quickened. Eventually, she came upon a dead end.

"But, I swore this was the right way…." she whispered, fear setting in. Turning, Karis was now facing her, grinning murderously at her.

"Scream if you like HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Horror filled her as she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

—

"NATSUMI!"

"No! Did he get her already?!"

"This is bad! We need to go look for her!"

Giroro ran up ahead, fear of the worst filling his thoughts. HE kept calling for her, hoping she'd answer. "Natsumi?! Natsumi?!" seeing blood on the ground, his blood turned cold. "N…no….Natsumi?!" he called out, searching frantically.

"Nice to see you drop by! Mind helping me find that bitch?!" Karis spat out, bleeding form his chest. A smirk appeared on Giroro's face as he realized what happened.

"So, she got the best of you?"

"PEH! The bitch got lucky! "

"Then I guess it's just the two of us now"

"3 days left, might as well end your life NOW!"

Jumping up, he managed to avoid the fatal attack. "Seem alike you've lost your speed with your wound there, Karis"

"I CAN STILL KILL YOU WEAKLING"

A beam of light penetrated through the hooded creatures arm, coughing him to freeze in pain.

"Yuki!?….I should of killed you when I had the chance" he spat.

="You couldn't if you tried" she replied, glaring at him.

"Sorry I'm late, Natsumi is safe currently" Dororo informed them.

"Three against one, the odds are in our favor" Giroro smirked, glaring at his enemy.

"I can still take you, you're not that strong together anyway!"

"I beg to differ, Giroro, shall we?" Yuki smirked, readying herself.

"Thought you'd never ask" he replied, materializing his weapons.

"Peh…What's the fun in killing you two now, I've got another prey to find! " Karis said, jumping into the air. He scanned the area until he found a glimpse of pink hair. "There she is!"

"No he's going after Natsumi!"

Laughing maniaclly, the hooded creature flew quickly to Natsumi. As he neared closer, Natsumi looked up, terrified. Aylin teleported in front of them, hitting Karis away at the last minute. Brushing off the hit, Karis looked up at his attacker, surprise and then familiarity filling him.

"You…"

"Karis…" Aylin glared, arm protecting Natsumi.

"I remember you…" he spat, wiping away the blood from his mouth. ".the failure of his kind! HAHAHAHA, cursed by his own curse! So you were that pest of a boy! HAHAHAHA oh this is too great! I'll take pleasure in stealing your powers then!" he exclaimed, lunging at him. Aylin hit him back again, pulling him up to the skies.

As those two battled it out in the skies, Natsumi watched in horror, her hands trembling as she clutched her knife close to her.

"Natsumi!" Giroro called, running toward the scared girl.

"Giroro?!" she cried out, dropping the knife. She fell to her knees, holding him close, still shaking.

"Are you alright?! Natsumi you're shaking! "

"Giro…ro…why is this happening….I was so scarred…." she cried.

Natsumi…I promise, I'll keep you safe. Please, head home and don't do something like this again" he told her. Inside, he seethed with anger and hatred for Karis, but more for himself for allowing it to get this far.

"But, what if he follows me back home and tries to attack Fuyuki? I can't go home until he's gone…"

"Natsumi…"

"Giroro! Oh!" Yuki exclaimed, seeing he found Natsumi.

"Who's that?" she asked, slight worried.

"There's no time for introductions, we need to get Natsumi out of here!"

"Right! Natsumi, can you run?"

"Y-yeah…but what about Dororo and that other guy?"

"Dororo and Aylin will take care of themselves, we've got to go Natsumi"

"Aylin…?" she whispered. Looking up to the sky and following the white haired man's movements, she took off running in his direction.

"Natsumi! Come back!"

"He promised me answers! I need to find him before it's too late!"

"Shit…Giroro, we need a plan. I can teleport her home, but it's not going to stop her from running out again…"

": I know…Shit…this is all my fault…"

"Regardless, we need to hurry up! Giroro, maybe she'll listen to you, maybe she'll listen to Ren, we've just got to figure it out!"

"She'll question too much why Ren is here and not me…Fuyuki pointed it out…"

"You're right…these Earthlings, they sure are smart for their kind…"

"They are more than smart, but I'm worried she's going to get hurt"

"Or killed…." Yuki whispered, eyeing the fight in the sky.

—

"Stop running from me! FIGHT ME!

Aylin flew up, closer to the moon. HE had transformed into a small bird to avoid all the attacks thrown at him. "I need to get him away from them…I see what I must do now…" he whispered to himself.

While off guard, Karis blocked him off from going further. "Caught you" he sneered.

Surprised, Aylin quickly dove down to avoid Karis. In an attempt to slow him down, Karis threw sharp, metal pins at the tiny bird, hitting its wing.

"Shit!" Aylin cursed, changing back and holding his arm close.

"THERE YOU ARE AHAHAHAHAHA " Karis screeched. Glancing down at the ground, he saw Natsumi sprinting toward them. "My my, someone is eager to die today!" he laughed, diving down to the girl. Taking noticed, Aylin shouted back down.

"Natsumi! Get out of here!

"You…promised…answers!" she hsouted back, panting.

"And I can promise you death" Karis whispered behind her, cusing her to pause and her eyes to go wide. Reaching out his arm to the girl, Aylin glowed.

"NATSUMI!"

—

"What is that?!" Yuki asked, staring at the beam of light coming from next to them. Running, Giroro saw Karis and Natsumi up ahead. Karis was laughing hysterically as he sliced through the girl, her face going blank.

"NO! NATSUMI!"

"KARIS!" Yuki shouted, shooting him away from the girl.

"Giroro!" Natsumi called from behind, causing him to turn in shock.

"W-what?! But…you…"

Her eyes filled with grief and surprise as she continued to stare ahead. "Aylin…."

"N…no….Aylin you…" Yuki choked up, staring at her dear friend sliced in half.

His body had changed into Natsumi and changed back when sliced. He looked at Yuki, managing a sad smile before turning into dust.

Yuki fell to the ground, watching the one person she loved disappear from her forever. Anger and sadness filled her, causing her body to glow bright white.

Above them, Karis started laughing, glowing with all the power he gained from Aylin. "This power…..it's'…riveting! IT's extraordinary! ITS AMAZING! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Yuki glared up at him, her eyes fully black and her body still glowing a majestic white. "I WONT STOP TILL I SEE YOU DIE!" she screamed, jumping up at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE FEELING IS MUTUAL YUKI!"

"Yuki stop! " Giroro shouted, watching his ned friend release all of her rage.

"Giroro…." Natsumi whimpered, still watching everything go down in front of her. He kneeled down to her.

"Natsumi are you alright?!"

"Did….did Aylin just….die?" she asked, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Natsumi snap out of it please!" Giroro said, lightly shaking her.

"Why is this happening.." she whispered.

"Natsumi, I need you to snap out of this" he begged.

"Giroro…why would he…sacrifice himself for me…" she asked, staring up at him.

"I…he…I can't really say…But Natsumi, we have to get you out of here! It's not safe!"

Her eyes glanced down to where the pile of Aylin's ashes lay. "That's.."

'Natsumi come on!"

She got up and ran over to the pile of dust. Looking around, she found a discarded can off to the side. Picking it up, she quickly brushed the ashes inside of it. "It's only fair he gets a burial…"

"Natsumi…come on, we need to get out of here"

"Right….Wait…what about Dororo?" she asked, lookign back worriedly.

"There's no time Natsumi, we have to get you away from here, I'm sure he's fine!"

"B-but"

"Miss Natsumi! Please go! I will be here to make sure this fight does not end in anymore sorrows!"

"Dororo! Be safe my friend! Let's go Natsumi"

Yuki's black eyes glowed with the angrier she became. "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ROT IN HELL"

"NOT IF I SEE YOU THERE FIRST! HAHAHAHAHA"

The two battled it out, hitting and dodging attacks. Yuki continued to get angrier and sloppier with her attacks as time went on. Karis laughed at her attempts to hit him, and suddenly, stopped, giving her the opportunity to punch him square in the face.

"KAH! H-how…what?" he exasperated, clutching his face. His body began glowing, causing him immense pain. He looked up at her, his face more gently for a second. Yuki eyed him angrily, expecting a trick.

"What are you trying to pull this time!? "

Clutching his head, he kept screaming, "Shut up shut up Shut up shut up Shut up shut up Shut up shut up Shut up shut up Shut up shut up Shut up shut up Shut up shut up Shut up shut up Shut up shut up Shut up shut up Shut up shut up!"

Realizing she's watching, he glared. "Another time! I'll kill you then!" he shouted before teleporting.

Yu"COME BACK YOU ! COME BACK AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!"

"Miss Yuki…" Dororo called from below.

"No, I need to track him down….ugh! he's masking his trace….AAAAHHHH!" she screamed, pounding at the ground, leaving cracks in the pavement.

"Miss Yuki…please…your suffering is heard throughout this planet….but we need to regroup and plan ahead for our last encounter…"

"Leave me…." she cried.

"Yuki I—"

"LEAVE ME!" she growled, teleporting herself away.

The blue frog watched her disappearing, sighing. He looked up tot he moon, hoping something good will corm from all of this.

—-

The next day while Natsumi and Fuyuki were at school, the platoon sat inside the house, contemplating their next move. A jar with a blue ribbon tied to its lid sat in the middle of the table.

Dororo entered from the vents, causing everyone to look over to him.

"I'm glad to see you're safe, Dororo"

"Likewise, my friend."

"Have you found her yet?" Keroro asked, looking hopeful.

"No…she appears to be hidden well"

"I don't blame her…and Karis?"

"Equally just as hidden"

"ku ku ku, I can't even track him with little brother"

"Do you think he'll try to attack Nachi while she's at school?"

"I'm monitoring her daily actions just in case, ku ku ku"

"Giroro…what are we going to do?" Keroro asked, seeking for an answer from anywhere.

Giroro stayed silent. He could only look at the jar of ashes sadly, thinking of all the consequences that have happened thanks to him.

"Giroro?"

"This wasn't worth it…." he sighed.

"B-but Giroro, you couldn't have known" Tamama interjected.

"Yuki warned me…and I was being selfish…I ruin our chances of invading when our plans actually seem to work when Natsumi is out of the way…I'm the reason she's being attacked and scarred….I'm the reason she had those nightmares and I'm the reason Aylin is now dead…."

"I mean…you didn't know it would end like this…and Natsumi could still love —" Keroro tried offering before being shut down.

"No…when she finds out why this all happened….she'll never look at me the same way again…I couldn't face her…."

"But Corporal, you don' know if she'll not like you…you've come this far"

"NO! … Would you love someone that put you through this?!" he shouted, glaring at everyone.

Everyone remained silent, unsure how to answer him. Keroro hung his head as the realization that his friend may be right.

"I'm going out…"

"I don't think that's —" Dororo began before Keroro stopped him.

"Let him go, Dororo"

Transforming back into Ren, he grabbed his jacket, pulled up his hood, and walked outside.

"Tama….do you think this will all work out for the best?"

"I don't know if it will…"

"We can only hope…"

—

Alone now, Giroro walked down the streets, lost in thought. He found himself walking past many different people and places. He went by the parks, the shopping centers, the school yard when it let out, the town, and then the pier. As he walked, he passed by multiple happy couples, smiling children, families, and even a couple proposing to each other. The bitterness in his heart overwhelmed him in that moment. Not wanting to be recognized by anyone, he kept his hood close to his face, shading his face.

Every once in a while his phone would vibrate from a text or a call from his friends. He ignored all of them until he finally just turned off his phone. Hours had passed by, the sun ready to set. As the sky grew darker, the smell of rain lingered around, warning him to find shelter soon. Giroro walked through the abandoned district, finding the old toy store he led Natsumi to, he crawled in through the rubble right as the rain began pouring. He took off his hood and sat down in the corner, listening to the rain. The moon shined through a broken board in the building, shining down on him. A silhouette of a moth stood between the light and the board. Looking up, the tired soldier frowned, watching the motionless moth. A familiarity came from it.

"I see you're here too, Yuki" he whispered.

The moth fluttered its wings before flying up. She circled the room before transforming into a bird, flying out the broken crack int he building into the night. As Giroro watched her fly away, his necklace turned to 2.


	14. The Exile

**The Exile**

"Kero!? What do you mean you can't find him?!"

"ku ku ku, he's gone out of my scope, he cannot be detected with my cameras"

"Uncle, we cannot find any trace of him even walking away yesterday!"

"WHAT?! That's impossible though right?!"

"Momo-chi said he didn't show up to his room last night either! Nor Yuki!"

"Sarge?

"AH! Fuyuki hahaha, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's a study day, it's optional. What's going on here?"

"That guy is missing, ku ku ku"

"That guy?"

"Giroro has been missing since yesterday!"

"What?! B-but isn't his time almost up?! "

"That is correct. It seems he does not want to be found. "

"But then he'll disappear forever! Why would he choose to hide when he's so close?"

"His desires and the consequences of them have caught up…he feels overwhelming guilt for the death of Aylin last night, and the attacks on Natsumi" Dororo explained to the boy.

"But he couldn't of known any of that would happen! IT's not his fault!"

"Fuyuki…it's not that simple to him"

"Sarge, we've got to find him! He needs to come back in time, Natsumi will—"

A loud alarm sounded off, causing everyone to panic.

"Kururu what's going on?"

"It seems we've spotted Yuki on the outskirts of the forests"

"Maybe Giroro is with her!" Tamama offered.

"Alright platoon, we need to head out before she is gone! Fuyuki, please rest assured"

"Bring him back sarge! And be careful!….Natsumi…." he whispered his sister's name, looking up to there room.

In her room, Natsumi kept the lights off and the blinds closed, living in the dark. She hugged a pillow close to her chest as she sat on her bed . Her eyes stared at a piece of paper lying on her bed. It was addressed to her from Aylin. It was the last note from him that she found in his dust.

—

Yuki sat under two large trees, still in her true form. She stared at the ground, her knees pulled to her face. The sound of Keroro's hover board alerted her of his entrance.

"Yuki! Thank goodness we found you!"

"Go away…." she muttered.

" Miss Yuki, please hear us out"

"Keroro…" Dororo spoke, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. He walked over to Yuki, pulling out the jar of Aylin's ashes and handing it to the sad girl. She stared at it sadly, tears forming in her eyes. Taking it gently, she hugged it to her being, cherishing it.

Keroro and Tamama began digging a hole, surprising Yuki momentarily. She stared longingly at the ashes, not wanting to let them go. Taking a deep breathe, she took of the lid and slowly poured the dust into the hole, burying it shortly after. Dororo walked over, placing a flower he picked on the grave and began praying silently.

"Good bye…Aylin…my love…" Yuki whispered, letting her tears fall onto the mound of dirt.

"Miss Yuki…?"

"Yes, Keroro?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"Will you aid us one last time?"

"Yes…what is your request?"

"It's Giroro…we can't find him"

"I'm not surprised…he's hidden himself somewhere you wouldn't look"

"Could you help us find him?"

"Yes…but I cannot let you find him…he has chosen to remain hidden"

"B-but he's only got two days left! "

"I am very aware….but this is his choice…he…has given up entirely and plans to wait it out" she revealed, rubbing her arm gently at the information.

"Kero! That is not acceptable!"

"Keroro?"

"I am his leader and he is apart of my platoon! He is one of my childhood friends and I cannot allow this behavior from him! "

At his honest confession, she couldn't help but smile. "Yes…I might not be able to allow you to know where he is, but I may be able to encourage him to leave to somewhere else for the time being"

"Then we can try and convince him to keep going! "

"I feel like Fuyuki would be more than suited for that"

"Fuyuki? "

She pointed to a tree behind the group of aliens. Using her powers, she pulled the black haired boy from his hiding spot.

"Haha…hi.." he replied meekly.

"Fuyuki! You followed us?!"

"Sorry Sarge…but I needed to come too…Giroro is my friend too, and he's my sister's friend"

"Yes…I feel if anyone can get through to him, it would be you, Fuyuki. After all, you know Natsumi's choice as well as I do"

"Yes, I do. She's not in any mood to talk though.."

"I understand, though I might persuade her as well"

"We shouldn't be wasting time here chatting! We need to get Giroro out of his slump!"

"Yuki, can you take us somewhere you think he might go to?" Tamama asked.

Her gaze fell on the fresh grave once more. A smile echoed onto her face. Turning back to the team, she smirked, ready to throw out the rules that bonded her for years. "You know what….why don't I take you outside of where he is, and you can find him."

"Thank you miss yuki!"

"Thank you so much!"

 _Who cares about he rules now…right Aylin?_

—

In the abandoned strip, Giroro awoke in the toy shop to the sounds of his friends wandering around and calling his name. He refused to make himself known to them, wanting nothing but to be alone.

"Giroro? Where are you?"

"Corporal!"

"Giroro!"

While the frogs searched and called for him, Fuyuki silently looked around the places Giroro would choose to hide in.

Overlooking everyone, Yuki closed her eyes and focused her energy. Quietly, she teleported herself to Giroro's location.

"Why did you bring them here…" he asked, staring at ultimately nothing in particular.

"They don't know where you are entirely…I'm letting them search. Loopholes."

"Leave me…I've already made my choice…"

"You're being selfish again then, you haven't even heard Natsumi's choice. OR Fuyuki's, or Keroro's, or Tamama's or—"

"I don't care…i've done enough…." he glared.

"You haven't done what you set out to do. "

"Aylin is dead because of me…." he reminded, staring up at her.

"….Aylin is dead, yes….but not because of you….it was Karis."

"And I decided to let him free…"

"You didn't know…I didn't know…Aylin did what he did because he saw it…."

"He said Natsumi would die…not him…"

"Don't you see? He was right….he figured out his premonition…he took Natsumi's place in that last moment, he made the future he saw true….he set us up from the start…we must of played along perfectly as he riled us up…"

"And now he's dead because of it….If I hadn't of decided to let them all lose—"

"I would not have seen Aylin again…I would not have known that those that control me, had betrayed me…I would not have awakened to my new choices….."

"And what are those?"

"To do as I please. I'm sick of this job…this curse…I want nothing more than to see you pull through this, and for you to be the last that has to endure this…I'm sick of these rules and being controlled….why should being in love lead to so much pain?"

He looked away, contemplating what she was saying.

"Giroro…let me help you, let me make your dreams come true…make my dreams come true"

Giroro revealed his belt at that time, unclipping the latch to reveal a picture of Natsumi. He stared at it, sadly and longingly.

"I was never sure of my feelings….between the invasion and Natsumi….I came to this planet with a mission….I was so sure of it…I was gong to make my brother and father proud…I was going to come back a hero….then…when I got here…we had our first encounter and…I lost against her…I had never met someone as strong as her….then….it all went down from there….she was everywhere…stopping us, stopping me….I began thinking it was merely a crush that would just get in the way sometimes….something that would pass….but then she started being kind…and then…I realized i didn't just like her…I was in love with her….whenever she was in trouble…I had to be there…whenever she was sad..I needed to be there…when she was happy…I wanted nothing more than to be there….it got to the point where almost every night we'd share roasted sweet potatoes and watch the stars or talk….the more we did that…the more I loved her and the less I cared about invading…." he paused, smiling at the picture. "I want nothing more than to be with her…." he frowned now, closing the latch and dropping his belt. " but now….I'd rather disappear than see the look on her face when she finds out what I've done and why…."

"I understand how you feel….I did some horrible stuff in my life….and when I stopped doing my job, I was punished….and so was Aylin….I tore myself up about it for 20 years now…but somehow, he still found his way back to me…he did everything he could to come back to me even though I did all of this…knowing Aylin…he's already told Natsumi what's going on…."

"What?" he looked up, worry spreading on his face. "She…knows?"

"I assume so…he was very adamant about leaving her messages …he appears to have left her one final one…it answered a lot of what she wanted to know and more…"

He could only see the love of his life, angrily tearing at the note, tossing it to the side. He expected nothing more than rage and betrayal from her. He wouldn't be too surprised if she had already uprooted his tent and tossed it aside. With every thought, his demeanor grew worse and worse.

" Don't think like that….she is upset that she was lied to, that is obvious…but, i feel something more there….so…if you still feel the need to hide in here….so be it….but know….you might still have a chance… I hope you'll see things my way, Giroro."

The lone soldier watched her leave before picking up his belt again, opening the latch to reveal his treasured possession. He stared at it for what seemed like hours. The one thing he wanted, yet he was still so far.

—

"I can't find him anywhere!

"He's not over here!"

"Oh, everyone, it seems he decided to hide out somewhere new. He's left this place" Yuki announced, faking a sigh.

"How did he get past all of us?! "

"He's amazing at hide and seek!"

While Yuki distracted the frogs, Fuyuki slipped into the toy shop, picking up the discarded belt with his sister's picture. Giroro was gone, but his belt remained.

"Fuyuki! Let's get out of here! " Keroro called.

"Oh, coming Sarge!" he called back, stashing the belt. Before leaving, he stopped in the opening. "I hope you change your mind, Giroro" he whispered before leaving and reuniting with his friends.

 _I hope you decide to face your fears…._ Yuki thought to herself, watching as Fuyuki stumbled back over to them.

—

Clutching the belt, Fuyuki knocked on Natsumi's door. When he didn't receive an answer, he let himself in, finding the room to be empty. Walking inside, his foot crunched over a note. Picking it up, he read the message left for him by his sister.

 _"_ _Fuyuki….I'm so confused right now…I need some time alone and I don't know when I'll be back._

 _-Summer"_

Sighing, the boy placed the belt on her bed with the note before closing the door and leaving. Yuki met him in the hallway.

"Fuyuki?"

"Natsumi went out somewhere, she wanted to be alone…I hope she's safe"

Closing her eyes, the alien focused on Natsumi's life force. Smiling, she opened her eyes. "She's safe and not too far"

"That's good…Yuki, do you think they'll actually go through with it? "

"For Giroro's sake, I hope so…." she sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"I cannot say that I am 100%,but I can manage…I have a new goal set for me after this last mission…I plan to take back my planet and bring freedom to lovers that have been trapped out of anger….I want Aylin's sacrifice to mean something…"

"Well to me…he saved my sister, so I appreciate what he did" the kind boy replied, placing his hand over hers.

"Yes, he truly had a great heart…" she smiled back at the boy.

"Um, I hope I'm not intruding"

"Sarge? What's wrong?"

"Giroro has sent us a transmission message"

"Oh! Well we should go see what it is then! Come on Yuki!"

"Right.."

—-

With his hoodie pulled up, Giroro wandered the town, walking away for the last time. As he walked, his message played back in the base.

 _"_ _I don't know how far I'll be when you've received this…but I've made my choice. Yuki, your words did not fall on deaf ears….but I don't see Natsumi and I managing our differences…or what I've done these past two weeks…._

 _What you and Aylin had…I could never have because you two already shared a love for each other long before. Knowing Natsumi and if she knows about my secret now…she's probably very confused…."_

Natsumi wandered the town, lost in her thoughts. She watched happy children and families run by. Cute couples sharing ice creams and laughs. Her own heart ached, wanting nothing more than to be happy like they were. Shaking off the feeling, she continued walking, searching for something she wasn't sure of.

"A _nd I don't blame her…I lied and I can't do anything to fix that…she might of fell in love with what I'm not…but she could never fall in love with the real me…I'm an invader after all, we're two different species…even if I stay in this form for her…she could never forget our differences…and neither could I….I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused everyone…and I'm sorry to you, Yuki for your loss…._

 _I know I can't win this…so I'll see you tomorrow at the strike of 10 when my counter is gone….I can't say I'm looking forward to it…especially being trapped with Karis….but…if that's my fate…then so be it…"_

Giroro stopped in his tracks, looking ahead to see Natsumi staring at him in surprise. The two trapped each other in their gaze. Neither of them moved and neither of them spoke. Natsumi's eyes searched for clarification on who he truly was. Her heart knew the truth, but her mind couldn't process it being true. Giroro watched her, knowing he was being given one last chance to finish what he started. The pain in his chest burned, wanting to express its love and devotion to the girl in front of him.

 _"_ _I can't bring myself to face Natsumi again after all of this…please…let her know…that I love her and that I never meant for my selfishness to hurt her"_

He searched in her eyes for love and forgiveness. He couldn't find it. Only confusion and betrayal. He knew his choice now. Without a word, he walked past the girl, shocking her. Turning, she watched him go, never turning or stopping from his path. Their hearts burned, hurting more and more the farther apart they were. Natsumi could feel her eyes burning as tears pushed their way out.

"G _oodbye my friends…I will miss you…_

 _Giroro"_


	15. The Fourteenth Day

**The Fourteenth Day**

"Yuki! You've got to find him! " Fuyuki begged.

"We can't let him go through with this!" Keroro added, tears streaming down his alien frog face.

"He's still got so much to live for!"

" Is there anyway to just let him live freely?" Dororo asked.

"I'm sorry….but he's running out of time….by 10pm tonight, if it is not done, he will have forfeited his life…That is beyond my power to control…"

"Can't you find him though and bring him back? Maybe we can convince him?" Momoka offered.

"He's never been one to give up on Natsumi…" Saburo sighed.

"Giroro…we need to do something!" Koyuki announced.

"I can't find him currently…he might be covering his tracks, or Karis might be tailing him…but right now I cannot find him…I'll be able to find him once the time is up though…" Yuki sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Maybe if we get Master Natsumi—:

"Sis doesn't want to be bothered…after they passed each other yesterday, she hasn't been able to decide what to do…" Fuyuki informed sadly.

"Tama…but they obviously like each other…why is this so hard for them?"

"Ku ku ku, because they're both stubborn and refuse to see it"

"Kururu is right…they both assume the worst from the other right now….Giroro thinks she hates him and Natsumi, well she's still confused about her feelings…" Yuki sighed.

"They don't have much time left! We've got to try something!"

"Maybe we can split up!"

"Dororo and I can search as far as need be!" Koyuki added, looking to her partner.

"I can get my people to help!" Momoka announced, dialing her phone.

"I can scour the skies" Saburo replied, drawing up a paper airplane arsenal.

"My platoon can do all we can!"

"I won't stop you…but I don't know how to find someone that doesn't want to be found…or how it will help. But, that being said, I will aid all of you as best as I can"

"Then it's settled! We all go search for him! Let's go!"

Everyone put their hands into a circle and raised them in unison. "LETS FIND GIRORO!"

—

Up in her room, Natsumi lay on her bed, clutching Giroro's belt as she stared up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. The sound of people cheering downstairs woke her up from her thoughts. She could hear footsteps running up the stairs to the outside of her room. A faint knock.

"Sis! SiiiS! We're all going to look for Giroro….do you want to come with us?….Ok….if you need anything…call me?….alright…bye…" Fuyuki muttered, walking away sadly when she never replied.

Looking back up at the ceiling, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she gripped the belt tighter. "Giroro….."

—

Outside the city in a remote little town, Giroro sat in a bar with his hoodie up. A few drinks were already scattered in front of him, all empty. A tall woman with a pink crop-jacket sat next to him. She motioned for the bartender to get her a drink. Downing her shot, she stared at Giroro.

"What's a tall drink like yourself doing somewhere out here?"

He ignores the question. Instead, he downed another shot. In his Pekeponian state, he was surprised at how much alcohol he could handle unlike his Keronian body.

"I see, you're running away from something. You wouldn't be the first you know. Plenty of people come by here trying to run from something. What you running from? Family? A debt? A woman?" she pried, studying his movements.

He ordered another shot, refusing to give the woman the time of day. He wanted to be alone with his misery.

"5 shots, going on 6…it's always a woman. Get into an argument? No, 6 shots means…unrequited love. She rejected you, huh?" she asked, swirling her drink. Glancing back at him, she could see him down another shot and quickly order another.

"No…those are regret shots…you left before she could tell you…Wow, that's something new…what was it? A rival you thought won? Parents that don't like you?"

Before downing his next shot, he whispered, "I got someone killed."

She looked at him, almost as if bored. "Oh…that's all?"

At that, he glanced over to her. Realizing how tall she was, he had to look up for the first time at someone since he's been a Pekoponian.

"Sweetheart, if that's what calls off an engagement, most people wouldn't be married today" she teased, taking a sip of her drink.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't make her go away. Instead, he figured he'd just get it all out there as a last whim if anything.

"A guy's trying to kill me, I lied to her about who I am, and I walked away yesterday. "

"Hmm…you're taking this pretty hard," she paused to cup her hand over the next shot he was going to take, shaking her head at him. "Most people just stay silent when I ask them about their troubles….even though you're making up stuff, or telling me the truth, it means you regret leaving and want some advice. First piece of advice, no more shots. You've had more than enough"

He looked away, not wanting to give in to the truth. Sighing, he pushed the shot away.

"Good…now, what, you told her you were a model? Rich? "

" I pretended to be someone I wasn't" he admitted.

"Don't we all? " she asked, smiling lightly.

"I pretended to be a human" he revealed, putting down his hood and looking up at the woman sadly.

She stopped. Looking at him, she noticed he wasn't lying. She wasn't surprised, not in the least bit. Her eyes glanced over his necklace, a frown escaping onto the surface. "I see…that's tricky…an alien and a human…what kind are you? You look like an ordinary human" she asked, taking a shot.

He stared at her, unsure if she was messing with him or understoof. Regardless, he answered. "Keronian"

"Really?! My my, you'd have me fooled! What, special suites?"

"A curse…" he sighed.

"Oh…Are you stuck like that then?"

"Not really…won't matter after 10 tonight…"

"Does your curse run out then?"

"I lose my life, so…technically yes" he growled, grabbing the put off shot and downing it quickly.

She raised an eyebrow at the shot. "I'll let that one slide…So you had a time limit…she not like you at all?"

"I don't know…I assume she hates me now"

"Maybe with that attitude" she sighed.

He raised his hand to the bartender, ordering another shot. "Too late now"

"You said by 10" she reminded him.

"I had two weeks"

"You must of left some sort of impact on her…you wouldn't be here drinking then. You aren't sure if you want this anymore, are you?"

He remained silent, uncertainty written on his face.

"Oh wow…was she just a crush? "

"She's the love of my life….but it doesn't matter" he replied sadly, staring at the reflection of his face in his drink.

"You don't let the love of your life walk away, or in your case, you don't walk away from them to die" she replied, slightly offended.

"That's what the military does, so why not?" he shrugged.

"Keronians and their armies….shouldn't be applied to love as well. You seem so human"

"It's what this form does…I'm not normally like this"

"So tell me about this curse of yours" she asked, taking a shot herself.

"I met an Adanian…or..she found me and—" the woman looked at him, worry on her face as if her suspicions were just confirmed.

"An Adanian came to you…? Wow…you really are in trouble…"

"You know of them?" he asked, glancing up at her.

"One of my friends was visited by one. She was lucky too, almost disappeared forever, but she got the love of her life and got her life together. She wasn't much different from you…but she wasn't going to give up"

"…How long did it take her?"

"She had already been playing the field before, so it didn't take long. But it was hit and miss for a while. I think she took 11 days" the woman looked up, recalling the triumph.

"I see…" he looked away sadly, knowing he couldn't match up to that.

"Look, I don't know you obviously, but you obviously don't want to be here…you don't seem like someone that would just give up. So why are you really walking away?"

"I'm just walking away"

"It's got to be something…"

Taking a shot, he exhaled and shot her a fake smile. "I'm giving up"

She looked sad now, almost surprised. "You're scared, aren't you? You're scared of something….the obvious being you'll disappear…but it's something else too"

"I'm just giving up, all there is to it" he shrugged, hiding his true feelings.

You don't want "I love you" to be the last thing you say before hearing her reply and being taken into the darkness…." she replied, staring at him solemnly.

His eyes darted to her, stopping him from taking a shot. He quickly looked away, his fake smile now compromised and replaced with a grimace.

"That's it isn't it? It's ok to be scared…I don't know what they teach you Keronians, but fear is natural…you got to embrace it in order to get anywhere"

He remained silent, staring at his drink. Behind his stoic stature, he was trying his hardest to keep the tears in.

She looked at the clock on the wall, asking, "How far away are you from home?"

"Across the forest and mountains…" he admitted. She almost choked on her drink. Recovering, she pointed to the door.

"Get out. Start walking and get out of here! If you leave now you can still make it in time!"

"Like I said…I've given up…it's not worth it…"

Annoyed now, she slammed her drink down and picked him up by his jacket. She was a lot taller and stronger than he expected. "Look pal, there's a girl out there who is probably very confused and will be even more confused and sad to learn the guy that was in love with her chose death instead of her. Now maybe it's the alcohol in you talking, but you need to think rationally. What more could you lose if you go for it? Your life? That's already on the line so what more could you lose?" she shouted, a glare plastered on her face now.

He stared at her, surprised for the outburst. His eyes were uncertain, but he knew his heart pined for an answer "….what do I do if she says no…."

"Then you take whatever time you have left and have one last drink with me. If I don't see you back here before 10, I'll be the happiest girl in the world knowing you got the love of your life. Now, what's it going to be? Drinking your sorrows away for another 7 hours….or go get your girl?" she asked, still holding him up.

He thought about it. A faint smirk on his face appeared. Looking up at her, he whispered, "I'll buy you a drink if I win"

At that, she set him down and opened the door for him. "That's what I like to hear! Now go get her! And don't worry about your tab! I've got it covered this time!"

"Thank you!" he shouted, running out the door. He had someplace to be.

She smiled, watching him run away. Her eyes changed from the purple color to a rainbow of pinks and reds. "So that's Yuki's new client…be a shame if a cutie like that were to die. Hey bartender, give me another" she exclaimed, holding out her hand. On her hand, she wore a ring with a small, blue crystal imbedded in it.

—

Regrouping with everyone, Fuyuki panted, "No luck on my end"

"My men can't find him anywhere in the next couple of cities either…" Momoka sighed.

"No luck with me and Dororo either, D is still looking though"

"I couldn't see him from above either" Saburo admitted, kicking at the dirt below them.

Yuki watched them, smiling lightly at the thought that these people cared so much about his life. Her head darted, staring at the sky.

Taking notice, Fuyuki wandered to her. "Yuki? Is something wrong?"

"I sense something….."

"Could it be Giroro?" Koyuki asked happily.

"Or is it Karis?" Saburo offered, staring at the sky.

"I…don't know…something is interfering with my senses…" She closed her eyes, concentrating. When he eyes opened, she looked surprised. " Giroro! "

" Did you find him?!" everyone exclaimed happily.

She turned, looking up above them. "No…."

Following her gaze, they saw a dark creature hovering above them with a sinister smile.

"Hello everyone~ Hahahaha~ Did you miss me~?"

"Karis…" Fuyuki muttered, glaring at the creature who dared try to hurt his sister and friends.

Putting her arm up in defense, she stood in front of the kids. "Karis….why are you here…" she asked, glaring at the creature.

"Thought I'd come welcome the birthday boy on his big day! But it looks like he's not here, what a pity. Guess I should just mingle with his friends" he sneered.

"I won't let you touch them…..this is between you and I Karis…we have unfinished business after all"

"Hehehehe, I don't know what you mean dearie….ooooh, right. I killed your boyfriend HAHAHHAHA " he screeched, changing into the form of Aylin. "This guy right? Yeah, all the power I got from him is delicious~!"

In that moment, her eyes flared with an assortment of colors, anger filling her. Fuyuki tugged on her gown, pulling her back.

" Yuki, he's trying to rile you…don't let him get to you"

"I know..but…Alyin….I swear I'll get you for this Karis" she growled.

"I'd like to see you try princess! You might as well keep me entertained for the next couple of hours since your hero is a no show~" he teased.

"Fuyuki…I need you all to get away from here…"

"I'm not leaving you alone Yuki!"

"Y-yeah! We can't leave you by yourself"

"I'm prepared to fight if I have to!"

" Might as well let us help, there's not much to lose"

"how much time do we have left …?" Yuki asked.

"3 Hours…." Fuyuki sighed.

"Tch…he's not going to come back…" she admitted.

"I believe in him…he's got to come back…"

"I'm getting bored! Yuki! FIGHT ME!" Karis screeched, diving in front of her.

"Move!" she shouted to the kids, jumping into his attack.

"Yuki! Dammit!" Fuyuki swore, looking around for any sign of his sister, Giroro, or any hope.

—

"Ku ku ku…Karis has initiated a battle with Yuki"

"Kero! I was hoping he wouldn't show up tonight! "

"What do we do sarge?"

"We need to go help her!"

"But we need to go find Giroro too! "

"I still don't have any readings on him, you're looking for a ghost as far as you're concerned ku ku ku ku~"

"Sarge?"

Biting his lip, Keroro stopped pacing. "Shit…Platoon….let's go help Yuki…maybe if we get rid of him….something good will come out of it!" Keroro ordered, looking more serious than usual.

—-

Natsumi stared at her ceiling continuously. The memories she shared with Ren and Giroro flooding her head. In one hand, she held Aylin's note. In the other, the unlatched belt with her picture out.

A shadow at her balcony caused her to sit up. In the dark, she could make out a familiar silhouette. Getting up, she hesitated. Her heart pounded and her feet moved for her, taking her to the balcony.

"Ren….giroro?" she called.

Giroro, in his Pekoponian form sat on the ledge of the balcony, staring up at the moon. "So you know" he sighed.

"Y-yes…" she admitted, holding both items close to her.

" Are you mad?"

"Yes….no….I don't know…"

"I'm sorry…." he whispered.

Looking up, she was surprised to hear him sound so sad. "You couldn't tell me"

"I was being selfish…." he replied quickly, gripping the bar of the balcony.

"Giroro…?"

Regaining his composure, he continued to stare at the moon. " I wanted you…so badly….I was determined to do whatever it took….even accept a curse from someone that wanted to kill me…."

He paused, clutching his heart gently, feeling it beat and tinge in pain.

"I did some horrible things….caused so many horrible things to happen…..and I hate myself for it….I couldn't face you after everything that happened….I still can't…."

She walked to his side, wanting to get a glimpse of his face. "You didn't know….everyone…they've been trying to explain it to me and —"

"I love you…Natsumi…." he admitted, still refusing to look at her. A tear managed to push itself out of his eye.

She just stood there, shocked to hear it come out from him.

"I don't expect you to answer me….I just needed to say it finally…to you….after this…you won't see me again. "

"Giroro stop it…"

He looked down from the moon, to his tent. To the little cat that stared up at them, smiling at her owner. His mouth arched to a frown, ready to turn into anger and sadness. "Natsumi….I'm giving up…" he whispered.

She stared at him in shock. "What?"

Finally, he turned to her, a fake smile on his face as his eyes teared up. "I'm giving up…."

"But you'll die!"

Still smiling, he watched the love of his life stand there so scared. "I can't forgive myself for what I've caused you….and I can't ask you to love me back because of our differences….so…I'm going to give up and let my time run out….I just wanted to see you one last time and —"

"Stop it! Giroro…I…I don't know how I feel…but I know I don't want you to leave….I…I don't know what I would do without you here…."

Surprised, he watched the tears in her eyes release themselves. His heart begged for him to touch her, to hold her. But he refused himself that pleasure. Instead, he looked away from her. "You've lived without me before, I know you can do it again. "

"I said stop it! I forbid you from leaving!" she cried.

In a burst of spontaneous motion, he moved from the balcony railing to her, pulling her into a passionate kiss. He whispered, "I could never ask you to love me now" before stepping back and jumping from the railing.

She stood there, frozen in emotion. Tears and a blush. Happiness and sadness and confusion. She didn't know what to do. Realizing he had jumped, she ran tot eh edge of the balcony to see him jumping the fence.

"Giroro! " she called, pain now filling her body as she watched him run off. Her adrenaline began pumping, causing her legs to move without thinking. Down the stairs, through the front door, and through the from gate. She took off after him.

As he ran, his heart wouldn't stop begging for him to return, to hear what she had to say. Yet, he couldn't allow that. He was afraid after all to hear her say anything right now. Close by, he could hear fighting. Stopping into an alley way, he listened closely to where it was coming from. Looking behind him, he could see two figures battling it out in the skies. Realizing what was happening, he took off after them.

—

"Oh no…it doesn't look like Yuki can keep it up…" Fuyuki said, staring up at the sky.

"We should do something to help" Saburo chimed in, ready to draw something.

"Right!" Koyuki interjected, jumping up to help. She was met with an invisible force pushing her down.

"STAY DOWN! LEAVE THIS TO ME!" Yuki shouted.

Momoka looked up from her phone, "There's only 30 minutes left…."

"No! Giroro…. I know you won't just give up…I know it…" Fuyuki muttered, tears burning down his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Karis screeched.

Everyone looked up, shocked to see Yuki had been impaled and was now plummeting to the ground.

"Yuki!" Fuyuki shouted, staring in terror.

As Saburo and Koyuki prepared themselves to catch her, Giroro, with his Keronian wing technology zoomed by, catching her.

"Giroro…?" she muttered in surprise.

"Hey, you can sit this one out" he replied, setting her down gently. " Fuyuki, make sure she stays put!" he called.

"Giroro! I knew you wouldn't give up!"

He smiled lightly, knowing far too well that Fuyuki was still naive about his intentions. Above him, Karis lurked, waiting. Jumping up, he met him in the air.

"HAHAHAHHAA Oh thank god you're here, I was beginning to get bored! So what, going to protect the ones you love and then win her? That your plan?" he sneered.

He zoomed past him, smirking at him. "Haven't you heard? I gave up…" he revealed, beginning their fight.

Karis, unexpecant of this answer, stared at him in awe. His face almost cooled to the calmness of Aylin for a moment. "You're lying" he growled, starting their fight.

"Don't believe me after I've gotten this far? I gave up yesterday, I'm just playing out my time with one last fight" he revealed.

"But…you… Giroro you bastard!" he shouted, his face angry and hurt. Yuki stared up in surprise, a familiar feeling filling her.

"You're going to let my death just mean nothing to you?!" he shouted, glaring at the teen.

"Karis I don't know what you're pulling" Giroro growled back, hesitating to attack.

Karis's face formed, revealing half of Aylin's face now. "you're going to let Karis win and the Queen and all of her followers that ruined my life…Yuki's life, every Aldanian's life? You were so close! Why would you give that up!" he shouted, pulling him close. Giroro, understanding what was going on, could only smirk and reply honestly.

"Because I love her too much to allow her to be with someone like me"

Aylin stared at him, shocked at his answer. Karis on the other hand, took control of their body and quickly slashed at Giroro's body. His pleasure quickly disappeared as he realized that he too was cut in that moment. Coughing up blood, Giroro smirked at him, revealing his saber.

"Y-you…." Karis stumbled, clutching his body. "Giroro! Finish it! while you still can!" Aylin called out, holding back their body. Barely conscious from his own wound, Giroro floated over to them, clutching the saber hesitantly.

"Aylin…." Yuki whispered, watching from below. Realizing there was nothing they could do to save him, she shouted up to Giroro, "Just do it! It's the only way you can save him!"

Lifting up his arm, he plunged the light sword down, only to be stopped as Karis sliced through him once more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NICE TRY!" Karis sneered, taking full control.

Wide eyed, everyone stared in horror, only shouting his name as he plummeted to the ground, losing consciousness and blood quickly.

Running from a distance, Natsumi screamed his name, hoping the worst wasn't happening as she watched him plummet to the ground.

Watching his prey fall, Karis's hubris could only let him enjoy the moment, laughing hysterically at his latest kill. Unaware in the moment, Yuki grabbed him and sliced him in half, glaring angrily at him. "W-what?!" he stammered, turning around to see her eyes glowing black. A moment later, he turned to dust, disappearing from existence forever.

Satisfied, she lunged down, catching Giroro before he hit the ground.

Bleeding out, he managed a smirk as he opened his eyes to see Yuki and everyone staring at him. "Yuki…"

"Let me get you to the hospital" she said, getting ready to teleport. He stopped her.

"What's the point…?" he whispered.

"Giroro? You still have time!" she shouted back.

"10 minutes…" Momoka replied, tearing up.

"Natsumi….Natsumi where are you…" Fuyuki mumbled, pulling out his phone to call her.

"Natsumi…" Giroro whispered, thinking of the pink haired goddess he was after. A smile slipped onto his lips as he remembered his last moment with her.

"Giroro…there's still a couple of minutes….please…." Yuki begged, eyes tearing up.

"Yuki….What happens if I just die before the time is reached?"

"What..?! Why would you ask that?! Giroro…no….don't die…" she whispered. Her eyes flared, turning different colors as she coped his wounds. Her hands shone down on him, healing him slowly. " I'm taking this into my own hands now Giroro.."

"Yuki stop….I'd rather…die…than be taken into the crystal…."

"Giroro stop talking….I'm going to heal you…"

"Yuki…." he muttered, coughing up more blood.

"Giroro no…please hold on…" she begged, trying to heal him faster.

"Sis! Please answer! Please! Giroro…please hold on…I know she'll be here…" Fuyuki begged, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't worry Fuyuki….it's alright…I wanted this anyway….it's better this way…" he smiled, staring up at the moon.

"Don't say that Giroro! I know how she feels, I know she won't let you go like this!"

The key around his neck hit 0 in that moment, beginning to glow black. "It's too late…she's not coming….Giroro…" Yuki admitted, staring at him sadly.

"I know….I was ready for this Yuki…I'm ready to go…."

"No! Yuki there's got to be something you can do to stop this!" Fuyuki begged.

"I wish I could Fuyuki…but only Natsumi could fix this….I'm sorry…but it's time…even I can't stop this now…" she whispered. Her crystal began reacting to the key, slowly swallowing the blonde, bleeding boy into the darkness.

"I'm sorry everyone….good bye…" he whispered, managing a weak smile at them.

"Giroro! " Fuyuki cried.

Momoka and Koyuki huddled together, crying and holding each other. Saburo looked away, anger and sadness filling him.

Yuki watched on, tears streaming down her face at her failure. "I'm sorry Giroro…."

"Giroro!" Natsumi shouted, running toward them.

"Natsumi?" Yuki exclaimed, looking in her direction.

"Yuki please stop! " she begged, clinging to the alien.

In the darkness, everything blurred. Giroro recognized the voice. His head turned, seeing a glimpse of pink hair. "Na….stu…mi.."

The darkness swallowed him up, leaving no trace of the boy or the alien they knew too well. Natsumi fell to her knees, crying. "No! No no no nono! " she shouted, punching at the ground. Everyone around her cried softly. Fuyuki kneeled next to her, crying into her shoulder. Yuki stood there, clenching her fists as tears dropped to the ground.


	16. The Crystal

**The Crystal**

"We're too late!" Keroro shouted, arriving at the moment of Giroro's disappearance.

"Tama…."

"Ku…"

Dororo remained silent, fighting back tears.

"Giroro…I'm so sorry….Giroro…." Natsumi cried, still punching in to the ground.

Yuki's necklace continued to glow in the night, finishing its sealing properties. "Natsumi…." Yuki muttered. Leaning down to the girl, she extended her hand. "…..do you love him?" she asked, considering her next actions. She couldn't let it end here, she refused.

"W-what?" the crying girl asked, staring at her hand.

" Do you love him…Natsumi?"

She nodded, letting the tears over take her again, "I…I…I love him…" she chocked out.

"Sis…"

"Natsumi…" Momoka whispered, watching her friend in pain she hoped she would never feel.

"….Alright…." she whispered. Her eyes began changing into multiple colors, reacting with her gem. An aura of color surrounded them.

"Yuki what are you doing?" Keroro asked, staring incredulously at the power.

"I'm breaking the rules…" she replied, smiling. "Do you want him back?" she asked, still extending her hand.

Natsumi nodded, tears still dripping from her cheeks. She held out her hand, grasping the alien's palm. An array of colors wrapped themselves around their arms, sealing them together.

"You're going to go inside the crystal and pull him out, alright? As long as we're connected, you'll be allowed to wander the inside of the crystal…when you find him, I want you to pull your hand away and pull him out. Alright?"

"I…..I'll try…" she sniffled.

"Alright Natsumi…focus….you're about to go into a cold darkness…you'll be alone until you find him…be calm…and focus…."

She closed her eyes, trying to calm down and focus. Taking a deep breathe, her tears began drying. The more calm she became, the more she lost herself in the dark space of her mind.

"Yuki…will she be able to do it?" Fuyuki asked, sitting beside his sister.

"If she truly loves him….she will" she replied, smiling faintly.

—

When she opened her eyes, Natsumi was surrounding by pitch black everywhere she looked. Her arms instinctively hugged her to keep warm. "It's so….dark…and cold….Hello…?" she called out, beginning to wander the vast emptiness. "Giroro?"

As she continued down into the void, whispered began surrounding her.

"Who's there…? Hello? " she called out, fear taking in.

 _Giroro….Natsumi…..love…..free…..destroy…..taken….a_

"Giroro? Where are you? Please answer me!" she called out, waiting for a reply.

 _Far away….go away….don't feel….love….alone…_

"Alone..? It's very lonely here…." she muttered, looking around her.

 _cold….desolate….forgotten….betrayed…._

"Who betrayed you..?" she asked, realizing it wasn't Giroro talking to her.

 _ians…..love….betrayed….sister…._

"Sister….your sister betrayed you?"

 _Sister…love…..killed….trapped…._

"Were you someone that lost this game..?"

 _Iceria…sister….betrayed…..first…_

"Iceria….is that your sister's name? Or yours?"

 _…_ _.mine…..world…..queen…..sister…._

"Iceria….you were the first one trapped here?"

 _…_ _crystal…me…._

"You're the crystal? "

 _Crystal….Iceria….together…._

'You're the crystal….it must be so lonely in here…." she said, continuing down the road of nothingness.

 _lonely….cold….alone….Giroro…_

She stopped, looking around her. "Do you know where Giroro is?"

 _Giroro…..Natsumi….cold….alone….stay…_

"I can't stay here for long…but can you show me where he is?"

 _Far…..cold…..go….walk….ahead…_

"He's ahead? Just keep walking?"

 _Up…..go….Giroro….alone…_

"It must be incredibly lonely….is there something I could do…?" she asked, feeling sadder the longer she talked to the voice.

 _Giroro…._

"I'm here to take him back" she admitted, reminding herself what she was there for. The voice stopped, leaving her alone.

 _"_ _Iceria? Are you still there?"_ she called out. No answer.

Alone again, the girl continued down the dark and cold vastness. She tried calling out again. "Giroro _? Iceria?_

Ahead, she could make out a faint glow. Following it, she came upon a crystal. Looking into it, she could make out a person. Walking around it, she could begin making out the features of them. Surprise filler her as she realized it was Giroro in his human form.

"Giroro….I'll get you out of here….How do I get you out…." she asked, picking at the crystal but not even making a scratch on it.

 _Stay…..Giroro…..mine….alone…_

"I'm sorry…I can't leave him here…he needs to come back with me"

 _STAY…..GIRORO…MINE….NATSUMI….LEAVE_

A strong wind hit. The coldness in the air became unbearable, causing Natsumi to shiver compulsively. In the midst of the winds, sharp crystal shards mixed in, scratching the girl as she tried to move.

"Please! Iceria! He needs to come back!" she begged.

 _GO!_

"Iceria! Please!….I …love him! " she shouted. The wind and barrage of shards stopped. Natsumi looked around sadly, wondering why she'd stop.

 _Love….Natsumi…..Iceria…..alone…._

"I know…and I want to help you….but I can't leave Giroro here….I love him…I'm here to save him…"

 _…_ _.Natsumi….crystal…destroy…_

"Destroy…the crystal? Is that what you want me to do?"

 _destroy….crystal….all….shards…._

"If I promise to have them all destroyed…will you let Giroro come back with me…?"

 _Giroro….freedom….Iceria….free…._

"I can destroy the one you're currently in when I get out…but I need to get Giroro out first. Yuki…she can find all of them and get rid of them…She's planning on fixing everything…stopping your sister"

 _SISTER…..must….fall…betrayed….shards….destroyed…._

"I promise..I will do as much as I can to set you free…"

The crystal Giroro was trapped in began shattering, cracking everywhere. Natsumi stepped back, not wanting to received any fatal cuts from them. The crystal shattered, dropping the boy to the ground. As Natsumi moved toward him, the ground below them shattered as well, causing them both to plummet down to nothing.

"No! Giroro! " she shouted, grabbing his hand so they wouldn't separate. She continued calling him, trying to wake him up. "Giroro! Giroro! Wake up! Please! Wake up!"

"N…st…i…." he mumbled.

"Giroro…please…wake up! "

Opening his eyes, he could see Natsumi holding his hand and falling. There were tears in her eyes and a smile wrapping itself on her lips. "Natsumi…." he whispered in surprise.

"Thank goodness….Giroro…please…come back with me…please….I…love you" she admitted.

Shocked, he stared at her. The world around them held nothing and they weren't fallen to anywhere. He stared into her eyes, wanting nothing more than to be with her. He smiled, letting his heart lead the way finally. "Anything…for you, Natsumi…"

In the real world, Natsumi's arm pulled away from Yuki's, dragging out Giroro with it. Both teans fell to the ground. Pulling herself up, she looked to see Giroro laying there, his hair a matted mess an chis eyes still closed.

"Giroro…?" she called.

His eyes fluttered open. He looked up to see Natsumi hovering above him. "Natsumi….is this a dream..?"

Teary eyes, she smiled at him. " No…this is real" she replied, brushing strands of his hair from his face. "Giroro….don't ever do something stupid like that again…" she replied, frowning now.

"I promise…." he whispered, winking slightly at her.

Everyone surrounded them, congratulating and asking if they were alright. All the while, Yuki watched them, smiling at the happy people and then to the moon. _We did it, Aylin…_

 _G_ iroro looked over to her, shooting her a smile. She nodded, walking over to the cheering group.

—

"So what are you going to do now, Yuki?"

"I'm going to go collect the crystal shards first…and destroy them all. It shouldn't be too hard, I know where all of the Adanians are located currently. Then I hope I can gather a few of them to take back the throne and make my home planet what it once used to be."

"I wish you all the luck Yuki" Fuyuki said, smiling at her.

"Thank you Fuyuki, and I to you as well" she replied, winking at him, causing him to blush.

"Uh um right…"

"Oh, Yuki don't leave just yet!" Natsumi shouted, turning to corner with Giroro on her shoulder. From the last battle, his old wounds reopened, causing him to have trouble walking for a while.

"There's the lovely couple, I was wondering when I'd see you again" she mused.

"It's hard walking when you're cut up you know" Giroro replied.

"I bet it is, Giroro. Oh…that reminds me. Giroro, do you want to continue having two forms?" Yuki asked.

"If I could still change between the two, that would be great" he smiled, looking at Natsumi.

"Alright, then so it shall be~ Make sure you two last….for me and Aylin alright?"

"I don't see how we couldn't haha…" Natsumi blushed, laughing nervously.

"Haha…I promise Yuki…you be careful out there too…I hope you can save your planet "

"Thank you. I'm sure I will. I've already recruited some help "

"Already? From who?" he asked.

"Hello sweetheart~ " the tall woman with the pink jacket called out, appearing beside Yuki.

"You!"

"You still owe me a drink pretty boy~" she winked. Natsumi stared, confused at the interaction.

"I owe you?" he asked, smiling nervously.

"That will do for now. Yuki dear, are we ready to go?" she asked, nudging her comrade.

"Haha, I think so Melody. It was a pleasure to meet you all. Without you…I wouldn't be free and so I thank you"

"We have to thank you as well!" Fuyuki said, smiling at her.

"Of course! For everything you've done! " Keroro interjected.

"Like Keronian Appreciation Day!" Tamama added.

"And for me…" Giroro said. Natsumi cleared her through, causing Giroro to chuckle a little. "For us. Thank you, Yuki."

The two tall aliens stood side by side, waving at them all. In an instant, they teleported away, leaving the aliens and teens to their lives now.

" It's going to be quiet without her" Natsumi spoke up.

"Haha I doubt that…You've still got us after all" Giroro chuckled.

"I'll still kick your butt if you try to invade" she mused.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he smirked, turning her face to his and kissing her lovingly.

—

 **And with that, the general story is done! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Sorry for the last chapter, I couldn't resist cutting this ending from it to make it more suspenseful. Now, I do have bonus chapters that I will release whenever I'm done rewriting them so expect some more from this story. As for the other stories, I am still working on Angel With A Shotgun and When Everything Goes Wrong avidly whenever I have the inspiration. As for the other two, I am taking a break to figure out if I should keep going with them or not. So, until then, bye everyone!**


	17. One Year Later

**One Year Later**

Giroro opened his eyes, yawning. He turned over, pulling Natsumi close to him. He stared at her lovingly and place a kiss on her shoulder as she continued to sleep. Slowly, he crawled out of bed and pulled on a shirt before walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning Giroro, sleep well?" Fuyuki yawned, stretching as he walked down the steps.

"Pretty well, yourself?" the blonde asked, grabbing dishes and preparing breakfast.

" I stayed up too late reading occult logs…I wish I could of gotten more…" the boy sighed.

"Well you've got to go to school now" Giroro reminded, smirking at the tired boy.

"So do you…" he replied, yawning. " I'm going to go to the bathroom now"

"Don't fall in" he called. As he prepared the table, he looked out to the backyard. His tent was retired. Instead, there was a fire pit and chairs where it used to stand. In the bushes, a small house was hidden for his cat to sleep in whenever she came by.

"Good morning" Natsumi cooed, hugging him from behind.

He smiled and turned to her. "Good morning sleepy head"

"I want to go back to beeeed" she whined, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe someone shouldn't of stayed up last night doing last minute homework" he teased.

"Well maybe someone should stop being so cute during the day so I can focus on my homework" she pouted.

"Oh now it's my fault?" he smirked.

"No…" she yawned, Smiling, she looked at the table. "Thank you for making breakfast.

"Of course, shouldn't you get ready though?"

"Oh yeah.." she sighed, "I'll be right back.

He watched her go, smiling at his tired love. Keroro ran in, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Corporal Giroro!"

"You know I'm retired, Keroro" Giroro reminded him, turning back to the kitchen.

"But not officially! You're still a Keronian and this relationship of yours can help us in the invasion!"

"If I even tried, Natsumi would just terminate the operation before it even began, you know that. Then you're stuck with chores for a month."

"But if you actually helped it would work!"

"Nooo, because then Natsumi and I would battle it out and then turn on you because I see no point in invading this planet anymore. After hearing about Yuki's planet, I'd rather not invade anything anymore. "

"Kero…I mean…you're right but…we miss you" Keroro replied, teary eyed.

"I'm still here Keroro, just give in. Join Dororo and I with living on this planet and protecting it" he said, turning to face his childhood friend and sergeant.

"But we already do that! But I want to invade still!" he whined.

"Good luck trying, stupid frog. You know what will happen" Natsumi spoke up from behind him, hands on her hips.

"Kero! Natsumi! How long have you been there?" he asked nervously.

"Long enough. You know we'll stop you if you try" she reminded him, sitting at the table.

"Sarge, you really should just give up by now. Just think of a lll the Gunpla you can make if you're not focused on the invasion"

"All the homework you'd be avoiding too and all the other responsibilities you'd avoid" Giroro reminded.

"You three teamed up make this difficult! " Keroro pouted, crossing his arms. The other three simply laughed, knowing he was going to be stubborn no matter what.

—

"Natsumi! " Koyuki shouted, running up to her in the school hallway.

"There's our girl" Saburo chimed in.

"Hi everyone! What's going on?"

"We just got Momoka's invitation to her ball" Saburo announced, holding up his phone.

"Oh! Is it that time already?"

" Yeah! This one is supposed to be really big! It's also celebrating everyone that's graduating, like Saburo and Giroro!" Koyuki chirped.

"I assume we'll be seeing you there with your plus one?" he winked.

"Y-yeah. It's strange to think he's graduating before me " she chuckled.

"He did kind of jump in, but hey, when you think about it, so did I" Saburo laughed.

"Haha, that's true. I can't believe you're graduating though. I've still got a year left"

"It's not like I'm really going anywhere too far. And you'll be free soon enough too"

"Natsumi! " Koyuki jumped up and hugged her arm, "We get to graduate together in a year!"

"That's true, oh, but, what will we do afterwards…?" she asked herself, life questions hitting her now.

"Well, I'll still be a ninja and I'll still visit you Natsumi!"

" I guess I'll just continue my radio job in the meantime" Saburo said, thinking out loud.

"I still can't believe I never figured out that you were Mutsumi, it's so obvious now" Natsumi sighed.

"Haha, yeah. But what about you Natsumi? What will you do after you graduate?"

"You know, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll know after the next year" she shrugged.

"Hey! There you all are!" Fuyuki called out, waving at them.

"Oh, Fuyuki! And Giroro"

The two males walked over to them. Giroro winked at Natsumi, causing her to blush.

"Hey you two, you get everything sorted out for graduation?"

"Yeah, you humans sure have a complicated process for graduating school" Giroro groaned.

"Giroro was telling me how on Keron, you just walk out with your class and instantly graduate with everyone around you. No paperwork or anything!"

" I wish it were that easy here. That comes after all the useless paperwork" Saburo sighed.

"Fuyuki! Did Momoka invite you to her party?" Koyuki asked.

He blushed at the question. " Of course Koyuki, we are dating you know?" he replied, rubbing his head.

"It was about time too! She's been throwing you signals for years!" Natsumi said, winking at her brother. Everyone stopped and gave Natsumi a knowing look. She quickly shut up and blushed, realizing she was in the same boat.

"They are siblings of course" Giroro joked, pulling her close to him.

" It runs in the family apparently " Saburo joked.

Fuyuki and Natsumi stood there, blushing. "Too mean!" they exclaimed.

—

"Sooo, welcome to another meeting everyone…all two of you…" Keroro sighed.

Tamama sat in his spot, devouring his snacks as usual. Kururu sat there and typed away on his computer, not even listening.

"Why do we even bother have these anymore…" Keroro whispered, sitting back in his chair.

The door opened, revealing a small red alien. Keroro perked up, familiarity hitting him.

"GIRORO! I knew you couldn't resist invading!"

"Keroro, I thought I might as well just sit in on a meeting" he sighed, crossing his arms.

"Corporal's back!" Tamama cheered.

"ku ku ku, he's only here to monitor us"

"Regardless! Let's think of new ways to invade! Just like the good old days!"

"Uncle, it seems we're getting a transmission from Planet Keron!"

"Kero? From who?"

"Greetings, Lieutenant Garuru reporting. It seems that I will be passing by Pekopon and have decided to pay a visit to everyone. Please alert Giroro of my visit as I would like to see him. Garuru, out" the purple Keronian announced, saluting.

"ku ku ku, seems we have an interesting predicament. No one considered that Keron would check in on us"

"What are we gonna do Sarge?! If they find out, …what would happen exactly?"

"Corporal Giroro would be discharged and…potentially executed for treason…" Keroro announced.

"Garuru…shit…we just have to make it look like nothing has changed" Giroro sighed, taking it casually.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!?"

"We should tell Natsumi and everyone else, you could say, in this together?"

—

"Huh? Garuru is visiting? " Natsumi asked, looking at the aliens indifferently.

"We haven't seen him in a while" Fuyuki replied, smiling thoughtfully.

"This is serious! " Tamama chirped.

"We can't let him know about Natsumi and Giroro!" Keroro shouted. "Or that he retired himself without proper jurisdiction!"

"We just need to pretend like it's not happening, that shouldn't be too hard right?" Giroro asked, looking up at Natsumi.

"It should be pretty easy, I don't know why everyone is so freaked. It's just one lie."

"And it's Giroro's brother. He's let so many things slide before" Fuyuki reminded them.

"But you don't understand! Giroro could be executed for treason!" Keroro shouted.

"He's only going to be here for a day or so right? Why don't we just stay away from each other till he leaves?" Natsumi offered.

"That sounds like a good plan, when my brother gets here, we'll just take him underground or something"

"Why are you two so calm about this?" Keroro asked, surprised.

"Sarge, they're pretty much the perfect team, of course they're calm about it. Sis and I have prepared for something like this before too"

"What?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"We figured you would be smart enough to do the same, seems we were wrong. I'll go get Momoka and Koyuki and we can help set the ball up while Garuru is here" Natsumi sighed, getting her phone out and getting off the couch.

"Good idea sis, Sarge, you should get ready."

Keroro watched every disperse without a care in their minds. He couldn't believe how easy this was for them. "I guess things have changed drastically here…" he sighed.

"Tama…Sarge don't take it personally. Everyone has just adjusted better than you"

Reaching out to his teammate, he pulled back and let him walk off. "But…I… wish everything can go back to how it used to be…" he whined, missing the old days of invasion and where they mostly listened to him.

—

Back in his Keronian form, Giroro and Keroro waited outside the house for the spaceship that would deliver Garuru. As it hovered over the house, a small beam of light touched the ground, suspending the purple Lieutenant down to them.

" Keroro, Giroro! It is nice to see all of you once more" he boomed, saluting them.

Nevously, Keroro saluted back. "It is good to see you as well, Garuru."

"Decided to surprise us today you tricky bastard" Giroro smirked, more confident now.

"I had a feeling I should come by, it's only for a few hours before I continue with my mission. "

"And can I ask what that mission is?" Giroro inquired.

"Sadly that is top priority knowledge for only me and my platoon. But I'd rather not talk about that, I'd like to see how the invasion has been progressing here."

"Ah! Well it's getting a lot better and easier for us ahahaha…"

"Where is the rest of your platoon?"

"Ah well, Private Tamama had prior engagements and Sargent Major Kururu is working on projects for the invasion!"

"I see." Garuru paused, glancing at his brother. "Well, if it isn't imposing too much, please take care of me the two of you"

"Alright, what would you like to do?" Giroro asked.

"We can show you some of our progress or our plans! Ooh! Or the projects we have and —"

He put his hand up, silencing Keroro. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to explore Pekopon for a little. Also, I'd like to see the Pekoponians you reside with. I brought souvenirs for them"

"Well they are currently busy with other matters, but we can take you around the city. "

"Right right! Why don't we start with the underground alien city!"

"Very well, please lead the way" he agreed. He let the other two walk in front of him. He watched his brother very carefully.

—

"Do you think the Sargent will be able to keep his cool around the General?" Tamama asked.

"I don't know…Keroro isn't that great with pressure like this" Fuyuki chuckled.

"Well he better be, for his sake and Giroro's" Natsumi sighed.

"Isn't it a little strange that Giroro's brother would come by out of nowhere though?" Momoka mentioned.

" Now that you mention it…it is a little strange" Fuyuki replied.

"That reminds me, I wonder who sent Yuki after Giroro in the first place…"

Everyone stood their, pondering who could of done it. Their faces lit up, realization hitting.

"You don't think it could of been Garuru?!" Tamama was the first to say it.

"It would make sense….but he's never betrayed him before, remember when they tried to invade?" Fuyuki offered.

"He basically gave up for him, but someone did do it…." Natsumi said, thinking who could have done it.

"According to Dororo, he's touring the town right now with Keroro and Giroro" Koyuki hopped down from the roof covered in ribbons.

" Thank you Azumaya-san. We should probably avoid going to town if we can"

"Whatever we need I can send Paul out to get. We've still got a ways to go, even with all the help."

"Right, we'll just have to stay put until tonight, but…"

"Hey, I'm sure Giroro will be there tonight sis. There's no way he'd miss it, even if his brother is here. He'll find a way."

"I just hope he's safe…" she sighed.

—

"W-well General, you've seen a lot of the area. Are you satisfied?"

"Is everything alright Sargent? You've been very edgy this whole time. "

"Kero! H-have I? Oh it's nothing! I'm just getting down from a cold!" he stammered, pretending to hack up a lung. "S-see?"

Giroro stood their, rolling his eyes at the idiot.

"I see" Garuru turned his attention to Giroro now." I saw fliers for an event tonight that is being held in the Nishizawa Estate. If I recall, Momoka Nishizawa is one of the richest Pekoponians on this planet and you are both acquainted. "

"That is correct. Why bring it up?"

"I'd like to go to this event. "

Keroro: *shocked* W-well we'd have to ask her and—

He pulled up the flier, pointing to the wording. "It is an open invite for anyone in the area, I don't think we'd need to bother her with a call. "

 _Shit…I was hoping he'd leave now…what do we do…*_

"Giroro. I assume the other Pekoponians will be there as well, correct?"

"That is correct…"

"Were you two planning on attending?"

"…yes. "

"Then I'd like to join you both for a short time. I have matters to attend to before then, I will meet you both there. Until then" he said, saluting and walking off.

"Huh? W-wait Garuru! "

"What are we going to do Giroro?" Keroro panicked.

"We'll just have to play it coolly….I should contact Natsumi about it" he sighed, pulling out his phone.

"Master Natsumi will be fairly upset if you cannot attend as a pekoponian…"

"I know…I'll make it work somehow"

—

The sky was dark and the light from the mansion glowed. There were many people in exquisite dresses and suits dancing and talking. Natsumi sighed, wearing the same dress she wore at the last ball where Giroro and her danced.

"Natsumi, he'll show up. It is his graduation party too after all" Fuyuki assured.

"I know, I'm just worried"

"Natsumi, my guards will be watching over for anything suspicious. If Garuru does try anything, we'll be ready" Momoka assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Right, thank you, both of you. Now, why don't you two go and dance?" she teased, smiling at them.

"If you're sure sis" Fuyuki mumbled, blushing.

"We'll be back to check on you Natsumi"

She waved them off, smiling until they were far enough. She looked to the door, waiting. "It's just like that one time…"

A tall man with brown hair and a dark purple suit walked up to her, extending his hand. "Hinata Natsumi"

"Y-yes?" she looked up, trying to see if she recognized him.

"Would you mind if I asked for a dance?" he asked, smiling gently.

"I probably shouldn't, I mean, I don't know you" she replied, blushing slightly.

"I see that you are loyal, please trust me, I only just want one dance and to talk. If you'd please?" he said sweetly, offering his hand still.

Hesitant at first, Natsumi looked around to see if her love was anywhere in sight so she could bail. With him nowhere in sight, she took the man's hand, telling herself just one dance.

"I'm sorry for causing any trouble" he told her as they danced.

"oh this is no trouble at all!"

"I mean with me showing up here"

"Why would there be trouble with you here?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Giroro's brother, Garuru" he replied, chuckling.

"G-Garuru?"

"Sshh, I don't want them to know it's me. Like Pururu, I was given a special suit that lets me turn into a Pekoponian."

"B-but why are you here as a human?"

"Because I needed a way to talk to you without them being cautious. I know about Giroro. "

"You know? I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Hinata Natsumi, I know he can shift into a pekoponian at will. I also know about your relationship. Please, don't think this is me trying to convince you otherwise or get either of you in trouble. "

"You're not here to convict him of treason?"

He laughed, "Of course not, he's my family. "

"But how did you find out?…Were you the one that hired Yuki?"

"No. I was informed by the higher powers of the Keronian army. Intelligent officers had learned of his infatuation with you and had hired an Adanian to take care of him. They had told me the final day of his trials. Originally I was told that he had perished…but shortly after, we were quickly informed that he was revived and that he passed the trials. Then the Adanian appeared with another to terminate her contract with us and to warn us that their services will no longer be given to anyone ever again. I had worked as many favors as I could and convinced many of my superiors that your relationship would prove a gateway for Pekoponian and Keronian lifestyles to merge without need of a violent invasion. After months of trying, I finally was able to clear Giroro's convictions. I wanted to come see him in person to tell him, but after seeing him within the first few seconds, I noticed a great change in his demeanor. "

"A change? I guess he has changed…" she replied thoughtfully.

"I believe it is thanks to you. He seems more confident and free. And I'd like to thank you for saving my brother"

"Of course…he does mean a lot to me" she replied, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear so. I hope I haven't ruined your evening"

"No, it was nice to hear the answer to a question I've had for over a year now…But I think you should tell Giroro as well. He seems very worried about you being here"

"Hahaha, of course he is. He's always been a worrier since he was a child. " As the song ended, he bowed to her. "Thank you for the dance, I hope that you enjoy the rest of your evening"

"You're welcome to stay and enjoy the night with everyone. I'll make sure to tell Giroro about everything yo've done for him" she offered, smiling sweetly at him now.

"Thank you, Natsumi"

—

"I hear you've done a lot in the past year" Giroro spoke up, walking toward his brother as his human self.

"You look well for a pekoponian, Giroro" his brother said, toasting him with a drink.

"I can say the same for you, Garuru" he said, taking the drink. "Thank you, for everything"

"You're my brother, I couldn't let something like that happen to you"

"And what did Dad say?"

"You know him, everything sounds like a great idea when he's had a few too many. "

Giroro laughed, knowing all too well that his father would have a few too many all the time. "That sounds like him…"

"Your life on Pekopon is evolving, are you planning on staying here?"

"I doubt Natsumi would like to leave, besides, I've made it my goal to defend this planet with everything I've got. "

"I see. Well, I'm proud of your choices. This is a fairly interesting and beautiful planet. I leave it in your capable hands."

"Um, everyone. It's time to honor all of the graduates of this years high school year. If all of the graduates could come up to the stage for us" Momoka spoke into a microphone.

"I should go up there"

"Huh, I get to watch you graduate for once. "

"I guess you do" Giroro smirked, walking away up to the stage. All the graduates stood side by side. Saburo and Giroro stood next to each other, mending their past relationship finally and smiled out into the crowd of people. Garuru raised his drink to his brother. Natsumi smiled at them, thinking how her life has changed vastly since she's met them.

"Are you proud of him?" she asked Garuru.

"I couldn't be any prouder of my little brother. "

"you know, you're not so bad, for a Keronian" she teased.

"I was thinking the same about you, for a Pekoponian. Oh, by the way. " he paused, pulling out two gift boxes from the counter. "That's for you. And this one is for your brother. "

"Oh, well thank you. You didn't have to get us anything"

"I figured I should bring something, curtesy of my kind. And an apology from our military. "

"Well thank you…what are you planning on doing after this?"

"I have a mission I've been sent on. Today was an excuse to just visit before heading out with my platoon. I will have to leave here soon. Will you tell Giroro goodbye for me?"

"Of course"

"Well then, thank you for taking care of him and of me. I will see you again in the future. Take care, Natsumi ."

"And you, Garuru. "

As he walked out the doors, Giroro ran up to her.

"Hey, where'd Garuru go?"

": He had to go, he has a mission he needs to take care of"

"I see…what's that?" he asked, pointing at the boxes.

"Oh, gifts from him and the Keronian Military apparently. "

"What's in it?"

"I haven't opened it yet. Oh, I should probably give this one to Fuyuki. "

"I can go give it to him in a second. I'd like to have that dance with you first " he smirked, taking her hand and pulling her gently to the middle of the room.

"Would you now?" she giggled, following him.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time, Natsumi" he smiled, pulling her close to him.

"I know, Giroro. "

As the couple danced together, Garuru, from outside peeked through the window, smiling at them. "Good luck, Giroro."

—-

"Wow! A plaque for being an ambassador to human and alien interactions and a bunch of O Parts! " Fuyuki exclaimed excitedly.

"ooo! That's amazing Fuyuki! The army surely must respect you for sure!"

"That's great Fuyuki! "

"You're really great with aliens for of course you'd be the best ambassador! " Tamama cheered.

Giroro looked over to Natsumi who was now opening up her gift, smiling at her. She pulled out a plaque and smiled as she read it.

"What's yours for?"

"It's a plaque to commemorate human and alien relations that helped end discrimination and punishment across the universe…I guess we made a great thing happen everywhere"

" Yeah. Oh, it looks like there's something else in there" he said, peering into the box curiously.

As she reached into the box, her hands traced over what felt like fabric. When she pulled it out, her face turned bright red. Expensive and lacy red lingerie. Giroro turned away, blushing and laughing at the same time. She quickly stashed it in the box, hoping no one else saw it.

She picked up the letter attached with it, reading it out loud. "This is thanks for all the videos and pictures of Keron's favorite Pekoponian model, Natsumi Hinata…."

She blushed even harder, glaring at the frogs in the corner.

"KURURU!"

"Ku ku ku~"


	18. The Last Journey

Extra Chapter

The sun was just about to rise, spilling light blues into the dark sky. The air was cool. In the middle of the empty park, Giroro ran through, panting softly. After another year as a human, he began focusing more on keeping himself fit and healthy. He had become accustomed to Pekoponian lifestyles now, even choosing to stay as one for a majority of his life. As he ran through the park, he admired the world he sought to protect more and more.

Spring was coming. He could tell from the type of flowers that began growing and from the vibrant colors painting themselves in the background. He couldn't help but laugh at himself sometimes. He never should have tease Dororo all those years ago about the beauty of this planet. He couldn't imagine somewhere more beautiful and perfect for him.

Stopping by a fountain, he took a drink. He inhaled the air around him, enjoying the peace of the morning. When he turned, he fell back, startled.

A tall figure reached out its hand to him. Recognizing the person in front of him, he took its hand and smiled at them.

"It's been a while, Giroro" the figure spoke, smiling sweetly at him.

"I can say the same for you, Yuki" he replied, now standing back up to face her.

Using her powers, she transformed back into her school girl disguise in case any other humans walked by. She turned to him, smiling still.

"You seem at peace, that's new" she mused.

"A lot has changed since you saw me last. You seem happier" he mentioned, leaning back against the fountain.

"Ha, I guess I am. And you and Natsumi?" she inquired.

He held up his hand, revealing a plain band on his finger. "Engaged" he blushed.

She stared at it, happiness and excitement in her face. Her icy cold eyes turned to colors of pinks and oranges, pulsating with joy.

"Giroro! I'm so happy for you two!" she exclaimed, eyeing the band. He laughed, amused by her excitement.

"I am too. Since you're back, I take it you succeeded as well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. After Melody and I left you two years ago, we stopped by your planet and —"

"Terminated the contract. I know. My brother was in the room when you did. He told me everything about how I was cursed."

"I see. Well then I'll skip to the part where we found the rest of the Adanians. We had no trouble gaining their help. The real challenge was over taking the throne. The Queen held nothing back. It took months with our small brigade of Adanians to take down the Icerian throne. We even managed to get help from the residents and our families. We…had casualties" she sighed, looking up at Giroro. He nodded.

"It took us a long time, but" she paused, smiling up at him, "We took over the throne. Iceria is no longer under control of the Queen. She, and her followers, have lost."

"That's great to hear!" Giroro exclaimed, happy to hear things have been going well for her as well.

"Yes, it is. We're working to restore order to the planet. We've also collected every crystal shard" she informed him.

"R-really? all of them have been destroyed?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, not quite" she replied, pulling out her old necklace. She handed it to him, smiling. "This is the last piece, the one you and Natsumi were inside of. I wanted you two to be the ones to destroy it"she replied.

Giroro took it in the palm of his hand, staring at it sadly. He remembered the pain and coldness and loneliness associated with it. Though he was unconscious in it, he remembers the feelings all too well. Confusion struck his brow as he looked up at her.

"How? I thought it was indestructible."

"I thought so as well, but we found a way. Only those touched by the crystal can destroy it. Me and the other Adanians tracked down every victor and had them help us destroy each piece. Since you and Natsumi were both touched by it, your combined power is enough to obliterate it."

I see…Natsumi will be happy knowing the spirit of the Queen in here will be set free. Thank you, Yuki" he replied, pocketing the crystal.

"If I recall, you're of adult age as a human. What is it that you are doing now?" Yuki inquired.

He looked up at her, brushing his head nervously. "Well…I have a job for starters. Natsumi thought it would help get me a hobby and situated into Pekoponian…human, life."

"That sounds nice. What is it that you do?" she asked curiously.

A blush escaped onto his face as he pulled out his ID and showed her. "It's been a life long dream to be a train conductor and…well, I'm training to be one. I also do jobs on the side when I can."

She giggled at him. "You sure have changed since the first day we met. I'm proud of you, Giroro. Though, I'm surprised a Keronian like you didn't hop aboard the military here" she teased.

"Ha ha…I thought about it. I was even recruited for a while, but the way humans fight for their land isn't how I want to bring peace. Besides, I don't like being away from Natsumi too much" he blushed, looking away.

"You really are something different you know? Oh, I think I've overstayed my welcome. You must be busy" she hurriedly replied, bowing to him.

"Actually, it's my day off. You don't have to leave right away. You should stay, see everyone. I'm sure they'd like to see you" Giroro smiled, offering his hand.

She stared at him, dumbfounded at the person he's become. A gentle smile spiraled on her face as she accepted his hand. He led her through the park back to the Hinata household. Placing a finger to his lips, he motioned for her to be quiet as he slowly opened the front door. The house was quiet at first. As Yuki walked in further, she could make out talking from the television in the next room. Peering into the living room, she saw Fuyuki, now taller and a little more mature in the face, sitting in a sprawl of papers. Taking notice, he looked up, a smile growing on his tired face.

"Yuki! Wow! I didn't think we'd see you again so soon!" he exclaimed, jumping from his paperwork and running to her.

His voice called the others from their hiding spots. Keroro peered from the couch where he was sleeping, groggy at first and then excited. Kururu starred up from the armchair, responding with a simple wave before going back to his research. Keroro and Fuyuki bombarded the alien girl with question after question, causing Giroro to step in and block their intrusion. Apologizing for their brash behavior, they offered her a seat on the couch. Fuyuki ran into the kitchen and prepared some tea and snacks while Keroro listened carefully to her stories. All the while, Giroro smiled from the doorway, watching over them and waiting. An hour passed by where Keroro and Fuyuki took turns inquiring about specific details on the war on her planet. On the hour exactly, the opening of the front door silenced them, smiles forming rather quickly. Confused, Yuki looked over to where Giroro stood in the doorway. In his arms was now the pink haired girl she remembered too well. She had grown taller and let her hair grow out more. As she retreated from the kiss the two shared, a blush on her cheeks, she realized they had company. Yuki waved at her sweetly, causing happy tears to form in the girls eyes as she ran over to the alien. Sitting next to her she had begun asking the same questions the other two had earlier. Yuki giggled, not minding having to retell the story, Fuyuki and Keroro taking interest once more in the tale. Hours passed with them sharing stories of their lives and accomplishments. When the stories were exhausted, Yuki looked up at the time, realizing she had stayed longer than planned.

"Yuki, do you have to go?" Fuyuki asked with a tinge of sadness.

"Oh, not really. I'm just surprised with how fast the time is going by" she smiled back.

"Miss Yuki, you need to stay a little longer! I'm sure Tamama and that other guy would want to see you!" Keroro exclaimed.

"I've already called Dororo, he sends his gratefulness and apologies that he won't see you right now. On a mission"

Giroro explained, walking into the room finally.

"I'll call Momoka and have her and Tamama come over" Fuyuki replied, grabbing his cell phone.

"How about we let her breathe for a while?" Natsumi joked, bringing in some waters for everyone. "I'm sure she doesn't want to retell her story for the 5th time today."

"It's alright Natsumi. Though, I was hoping I could speak with you in private as well, if you don't mind" Yuki responded, looking up at the tall girl.

"Oh, of course! Let me put this tray back in the kitchen and we can go for a walk if you'd like" Natsumi offered.

"That sounds lovely, I'll be here" Yuki smiled.

"So, you going to tell her about the crystal?" Giroro whispered.

"When are you going to be married?" she asked, causing him to get flustered and babble.

"I…w-well…" he blushed, unsure how to answer. Fuyuki laughed, watching them.

"They haven't picked a date yet. Sis is too busy with college and her part time job, and Giroro is just as busy" he explained.

"I see…I'd rather not let Iceria wait too long in the crystal. I had planned it to be a wedding gift when you told me you were engaged" she sighed.

"Oooo~ what if we have the wedding now?!" Keroro exclaimed, causing Giroro to punch him to the wall.

"T-that's too quick! After all, we'd have to get everything ready and call people and and…." he rambled.

Laughing, Yuki put up her hand to calm him. "If you decide to get married today, I can arrange for all of it to happen. If not, you can destroy the crystal regardless. As long as you two are the ones to do it" she smiled.

"R-right…I'd have to talk to Natsumi—"

"Talk to me about what?" she mused.

"Ah! Natsumi, are you ready for our walk?" Yuki asked, still smiling as everyone else blushed.

"Um, sure" she replied, eyeing everyone else curiously.

"B-be safe, if you need anything c—"

"Call you through the little pin you gave me, I know, I know" she teased, kissing his cheek. Yuki and her walked out the door, leaving the other four to sigh in the living room.

"Well, do you want to?" Fuyuki asked, looking away.

"Do I want to what?" Giroro raised an eyebrow.

"Marry my sister. I mean, I know you want to, it's been like your dream and all and you are engaged…" he blushed, rambling now. His face grew red, deflecting the obvious statements.

"It's true though Giroro! Do you and Master Natsumi want to be married today?" Keroro urged.

"W-well…I wouldn't oppose it…but having to call all our friends and families— I cannot call my brother and father to tell them I'm getting married" he said, now avoiding the idea.

"Right, we'd have to call Garuru and your dad. I'd assume Sarge's dad would come along too at that point, plus any other aliens you know" Fuyuki pondered aloud.

"T-that would take time and it would be a mess and—"

"Giroro, calm down. Remember? Your brother and basically all of Keron know what happened. You're a hero!" Keroro exclaimed, reminding him.

"T-that's true…but Yuki has done enough for me, for us. I couldn't ask her to do anything more" he sighed.

"She seemed eager, and besides, who better to have officiate your wedding than the one person, or alien, that made it happen?" Fuyuki said.

"I'll talk to Natsumi about it when she comes back" he sighed, getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Keroro asked.

"I've got some chores I need to do today. If you need me, call me" he called form the doorway before shutting the door.

"He says that all the time, I wonder what he actually does" Keroro fumed.

Fuyuki smiled, placing himself back in the middle of his paperwork. "Just let it go Sarge and come help me here"

"Really?! The crystals are all gone?!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Well, almost. There's still one left."

"Oh, well where is it?"

"Someplace safe. Hopefully, it'll be destroyed today and Iceria will finally be able to rest in peace."

"I see, I hope the same thing. It must be so hard on her to have been trapped for so long…" Natsumi sighed.

"You'd know better than anyone. You spoke with her conscious."

"Yeah…I hope she's not alone anymore when she's fully freed" the pink haired girl smiled, looking up to the sky. Yuki watched her, a smile perking itself onto her lips.

"So, I hear you're engaged." Turning red, the girl looked back to Yuki who was now smiling with her eyes closed, waiting for an answer.

"W-w-w-well, y-yeah. He proposed not too long ago hahahaha" she nervously replied, rubbing the back of her hand.

"May I ask how?" At that, she started giggling.

"He's such a dork sometimes…well, it was a couple months ago. We both had two days off finally from our busy lives and he decided that we needed to spend some time together, away from everything. So, being the dork that he is, he took me to the train station. He really likes his job, haha…"

"Go on Natsumi, I'd like to hear how it went."

"Alright, so we're at the train station…"

"The train station? I thought you wanted to get away from everything, not run off with it" Natsumi joked, arms wrapped around her chest.

"Oh shut up and just follow me" he teased, holding out his hand. Taking his hand, he lead her to the train they both knew all too well.

"I thought this wasn't parked during late hours?" Natsumi asked, looking up at the space train.

"Well. I pulled a few favors haha…Anyway, come on, get in" he motioned, already inside the train. She followed after, watching him carefully. They walked to the command center, where Giroro quickly took charge and sat himself down, ready to set the train going. Concerned, Natsumi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Giroro, can you tell me what's going on first? I mean, I know you've been training on this, but…" she replied, trying not to let herself sound uncertain of his abilities. Turning to face her, he took her hand into his and looked into her eyes.

"Natsumi, trust me, alright? Here, sit next to me and strap in. I promise, everything will be alright."

"W-well…alright. I trust you" she replied, taking the open seat next to him. Pulling a few levers, flipping some switches, and a dial later, they were taking off into the sky. Surprisingly, to Natsumi, the ride was very smooth. She looked out the window to see the world she knew growing smaller and smaller. The lights below them looked like fireflies dancing in the night to her. Noticing her smile, Giroro couldn't help but smile himself, his heart beating incredibly as he tried to keep his cool. He placed his hand over hers as he steered, gently holding it. Her hands coiled to his in response. When they were in orbit, he steered the train further into the galaxy, causing Natsumi's face to light up with wonder as they passed planets and stars alike. It didn't take long with the train to reach their destination, potentially 30 minutes. Reaching his destination, Giroro pulled the train to a stop, eliciting a curious look from his love.

"Why'd we stop? He smiled at her and stood from the console. Pressing a small button, the lights inside the train dimmed, letting the light from the orbits be the only thing that brightened the room. Music began playing softly in the background so the quiet didn't set in too much. All the while, Natsumi continued to eye him suspiciously. When he finished preparing everything, he turned to her, rubbing the back of his head.

"S-sorry. I think I'm ready now" he said nervously.

"Ready? For what?" she mused, standing up and walking toward him. He took her hand and pulled her close, smiling lovingly at her. She couldn't help but blush as she looked up into his blue eyes. He spun her slowly, pulling her close to him again when he could hug her now from behind. They could feel each other's hearts beat in unison in that moment, filling the silence between them. After a while, Natsumi turned her head to look at his face. His eyes were closed, but he was smiling. Confused, she tried to read him. Realizing she was staring, he looked at her, breaking out into small chuckles. They began moving again as he released her from the hug. With each song, they began dancing slowly, reading each other as if they were battling together. They moved in perfect unison, pulling, pushing, falling, holding.

"Natsumi, do you know where we are?" Giroro asked, letting her twirl.

"Other than space, not really" she giggled, twirling.

"We're exactly in the middle between Earth and Keron" he replied.

"What? Really?! That's amazing!" she cooed, letting him lead.

"Yeah…it's thanks to us, both planets are living together now. No fighting and no invasion plans. Do you remember the night you saved me?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Of course…I couldn't lose you, you dummy" she teased.

"Ha ha, I was really worried back then, that I would have lived in that crystal" he admitted.

"What, didn't have faith in me?" she playfully fumed.

"Well, can you blame he?" he chuckled.

"I mean…shut up" she replied, blushing.

"I owe everything to you for that night. My life really."

"Giroro, you've given me enough, haha. Even before that night. All the times you'd save me, fight beside me, and cheer me up. I think you've done it all" she giggled.

"Well, not everything, not yet" he smiled, twirling her again. "You know I love you with everything I am, right?"

"Of course! And I love you with everything I am as well."

"Good, that's good to hear. And you know I'd give my life for you?"

"Yes, you've proven that several times" she joked.

"Ha ha, right. There's one more question I have for you" he replied, smiling coyly, twirling her once more. As she twirled, he released her, letting her get some distance between them. In that moment, he pulled out a box from his back pocket and bent down on his knee. When she turned around, her hands quickly cupped to her face, tears already in her eyes. He looked up at her, holding out the opened box. Inside, a silver ring with a blue gem lay facing her. He watched her, remembering the moment and her beautiful face. She tried stopping her tears, but couldn't help let them stream down her flushed cheeks. They both waited, taking in the moment that they would remember for years later.

"Natsumi" Giroro began, "Will you marry me?" Without hesitation, she fell to her knees in front of him and kissed him passionately, surprising him. Recovering, he pulled her close, still holding the ring in his hand as he held her and kissed her. When they pulled away, she smiled at him, happier than she's ever been.

"Of course" she whispered, staring into his eyes as they lit up. Ecstatic, he pulled her into another kiss, celebrating his victory. When they pulled away again, they both chuckled and giggled. Natsumi leaned into him, letting him hold her close.

"I love it" she replied, staring at the ring on her finger.

"I thought you would" he whispered back.

"The blue is so pretty…it reminds me of your eyes" she giggled. At that, he blushed more.

"Yeah? It reminds me of something else" he replied.

"What's that?" she cooed. "Yuki's crystal" he replied. She looked over to him, staring now. "If it wasn't for that crystal, we wouldn't be together now. When I look into it, I remember what the Queen was sealed away and how she felt. How I felt and how you felt inside there. It was cold and alone….I never want to forget that feeling. But," he paused, staring at her lovingly, "I don't want either of us to forget the feeling of being together. The warmth and the love between us. I want us to remember both feelings because we went through it together" he replied, tilting her chin up. Her face was blushing, beads of her tears in the corners of her eyes as she listened to every word. She hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"You're such a dork…." she whispered. Smiling, he held her close to him,

"I know…but I'm yours."

— -

When she finished her story, Natsumi's face was flushed, but smiling. Yuki watched her, surprise and happiness inside her.

"Wow…he really has changed a lot since I met him. You're perfect for each other" she replied.

"Ha ha, I think so too. You know, I haven't told him this yet but, I don't want to get married yet. I'm waiting for something" she admitted.

"Oh? What's that?" Yuki asked, a little shocked.

"Well…I've been waiting for you to come back. To tell us that every crystal shard has been destroyed before we got married. I don't know, I feel like it's the least I could do for Iceria…I don't want to have the happiest day of my life until she was finally happy. It sounds dumb… doesn't it?" Natsumi asked, looking over to Yuki for an answer. Yuki stared at her incredulously. Never has she met a human so genuine in her words and actions. As she stared at her, she remembered the girl that she met 2 years ago that was so brash and young and naive. Now, she was staring at a more mature woman who was not so brash. Young, but not so young, and not so naive.

"No, I think that's honorable of you Natsumi. What if I were to tell you, the crystal could be destroyed at this second?" Stopping, Natsumi looked over to her in surprise.

"R-really?"

"Yes. You know…I was hoping I could be there for your wedding, if you wouldn't mind" Yuki replied, blushing a little.

"What? Of course! You're the reason I found the love of my life after all! I'd want nothing more than for you to be there" Natsumi exclaimed, holding Yuki's hands close. The alien stared at her, even more impressed and surprised at how Natsumi has changed, while still having some parts of her the same. Smiling, she gently squeezed the girls hand.

"Do you want to get married today? I can have everything arranged in a matter of minutes" she replied. It was Natsumi's turn to look surprised.

"B-but, you would do that? Oh but all the planning involved and—" Yuki put up her hand, stopping her.

"I've already asked Giroro as well. I can have both your families be there. I can create anything from your wildest dreams if you so wish. It's the least I could do for the two heroes of Iceria." In that moment, Natsumi hugged Yuki.

"Thank you…" she whispered to her.

—-

"Oh, Sis and Yuki! You're back!" Fuyuki announced, looking up from his papers.

"Fuyuki, have you not moved from there?" Natsumi asked, sighing at her brother.

"Ha ha, I've been too enveloped in my research. Oh, Giroro isn't with you?"

"Why would he be with us?" Yuki inquired.

"I just thought that's what he meant when he left. I guess he's actually out doing chores then" Fuyuki shrugged.

"Chores? He doesn't have any chores today" Natsumi said out loud.

"Well, he's doing something somewhere" Keroro interjected, coming from the kitchen.

"I can find him if you'd like" Yuki offered.

"Maybe we shouldn't, he might be busy" Natsumi exchanged.

"True, but now I'm a little curious " Fuyuki pipped up, stretching from his circle.

"I am too…" Natsumi admitted guiltily, biting on her thumb. In that moment, a voice came from nowhere, surprising everyone.

"What's uuuup~"

"Wh-who is that?" Keroro chirped fearfully.

Yuki smiled, closing her eyes to connect to the voice.

"Melody, I didn't think you followed me here."

"Oh! She's that other Adanian we saw!" Fuyuki announced.

"Aww~ I'm glad you remembered me! Anyways! I wanted to check in and tell you everything is fine. Giroro is here too~"

"Giroro is with you?" Natsumi asked.

"Hey Natsumi" his voice sounded off.

"Giroro, what are you doing?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"Pretty boy here owed me a drink, so I decided to cash in on that right now. You're all free to come join us~"

"Melody, shouldn't you be back on Adanian dealing with the reconstruction?"

"What? And let you have all the fun? They'll be fine if we're not there for a day or two~ Anyways, there's this really awesome party going on right now at this bar so I'd rather not miss out on it" she laughed.

"You'll never change Melody" Yuki jokes. She looked to the small crowd now, asking with her eyes if they wanted to join. Natsumi bolted up to her room to change and Fuyuki ran to the bathroom to make sure he looked decent.

"We'll be there shortly, just don't have too much fun without us" Yuki cooed. 

"No promises~" Melody chirped.

—-

"Hey party people~" Melody exclaimed, raising her drink in the air to the group that just joined them. Giroro turned to face them, holding out his drink with a smirk.

"Giroro! I thought you couldn't handle alcohol?!" Keroro announced, surprised.

"Calm down Keroro. Being human makes it easier to process it before it hits me" he winked back. Natsumi took her seat next to him, smirking at the loosened up man.

"What's that look for?" he mused.

"You're tipsy, aren't you?" she smirked.

"Whaaaat? Noooo. Maybe a little" he motioned with his fingers.

"Pretty boy has had a decent 8 bottles now" Melody chimed in, giggling in her drunkness.

"Has he now?" Natsumi arched an eyebrow at her fiance who could only smile nervously at her.

Fuyuki looked around the bar, unsure of what to do. Noticing his discomfort, Yuki tugged on his arm.

"It's alright, this is an alien bar. You're old enough to be in here and drink" she whispered.

"If you're sure" he sighed. Taking a seat next to his friends, he was quickly greeted with a shot glass of alcohol. He stared at it nervously. Looking to his sister for any answers. She looked over to him and lifted her shot glass to him. He smiled faintly and lifted his shot to her, taking it at the same time. After many shots and beers later, the entire group, with the exception of Yuki, was drunk. Everyone danced and giggled like children. Yuki watched over them, making sure they wouldn't do anything too stupid. When she realized that it was already 6pm, she tried to get everyone to head out.

"Hey, Giroro, Giroro get ahold of yourself" she said, shaking the drunken man around. Not getting through to him, she dragged him outside.

"Huh? What happened?" Giroro asked, looking around, sober now.

"That bar keeps you drunk as long as you're inside of it. So, now I can talk to you. Look, it's already 6, we really shouldn't overstay our welcome" she explained.

"I get it, I'm sorry, we should all get back to the house—"

"Natsumi wants to get married" she blurted, causing him to look at her in surprise.

"S-she said she wanted to hold off until all the shards were destroyed and I told her it was safe and could be destroyed at any minute. Do you want to get married tonight? I can make it all happen. I don't know when I'll be able to visit again with how my planet is currently…"

"R-right…well…I'd like nothing more than to finally marry Natsumi… are you sure you want to use your powers for it though?" he questioned, feeling guilty.

"It's my last wedding gift to you two. From me, Melody, and our planet. Just say what kind of wedding you want and I'll make it happen" she replied, smiling and ready. Giroro stood there, thinking about it. He decided to run into the bar and drag Natsumi out. The moment she stepped outside the door way, she looked around, confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were drunk" Yuki replied.

"Natsumi," Giroro began, taking her hands in his, looking into her eyes, "Do you want to get married tonight?" he asked. She stared at him, thinking about it. She looked to Yuki who only nodded at her, readying herself. Taking his hands, she smiled.

"Of course" she replied, kissing his cheek. With that, Yuki waved her hands, surrounding them in a bright light. When the light faded, Giroro was now in a suit and Natsumi in a ombre sunset dress. He looked around, unsure of where they were.

"Don't worry so much, it's your wedding day after all" she teased, now in her true form dawning a pale yellow-white dress.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around the extravagant building. Yuki opened one of the giant doors, revealing giant crowds of people waiting in wedding attire outside. Natsumi and Giroro gazed out, surprised at all the people out there. As Yuki lead them outside on the red carpet, they were greeted by Momoka, Fuyuki, Koyuki, Saburo, Aki, even Haru. The frogs were all there and so was most of Keron. Many aliens that they befriended gathered, along with ones they didn't know. Adanians waited on both sides, cheering for their two heroes as they passed by, gawking at the crowds.

"Yuki…how—" Giroro whispered.

"We had been planning this for a while actually" she replied with a wink.

"Where are we?" Natsumi asked, looking around the pink sky. Yuki smiled, going on ahead of them. She went up the steps and reached out her arms, turning to everyone.

"Welcome to Iceria" she announced. Everyone cheered, leaving Giroro and Natsumi dumbstruck. They couldn't help but look around them again, seeing all these people and aliens alike gathered together to celebrate their unity. Natsumi grabbed Giroro's hand, squeezing it gently. He smiled, seeing his brother and father standing proudly, watching him. He squeezed Natsumi's hand, facing her now.

"If we are ready to begin, let us join Giroro and Natsumi Hinata in unity~" Melody announced, teleporting herself beside Yuki.

"But first, the crystal, please" Yuki said, staring at Giroro. Confused, Natsumi looked to her beloved as he pulled out the last remaining crystal shard. Taking her hand, he placed it in her palm, covering it with his hand.

"We do this together, alright?" he said. She smiled, nodding.

"Like a team. Ready?"

"Always" They clasped their hands together around the crystal. Focusing, they used all of their energy to put as much pressure on the crystal, causing it to shatter. The moment it shattered, a blue light shined from their hands. The light formed into a tall woman. Her clothed arms stretched out, a smile on her face. She looked down to her people and to Giroro and Natsumi. She nodded at them before shattering into tiny sparkles of light falling onto everyone. Natsumi and Giroro smiled back at the figures, watching the fragments of light shower them. Yuki and Melody, along with the other Adanians stared at the sky incredulously. Melody stared at her friend, waiting for the answer.

"Was she…" Yuki whispered.

"An Adanian" Melody finished, the two looking at each other in surprise and then happiness. They looked down to their human friends who stared back at them happily.

"The late Queen Iceria has blessed us this day," Yuki began,

"And on this day, we bless her with a marriage that has freed her, her people, and many more!" Cheering ensued from around them. Natsumi and Giroro stepped up closer to Yuki as she beckoned to them. Taking their hands, she placed them on each other's. With hers on top of theirs, a rainbow light swarmed around their hands, up to their arms, and all around them, unifying them forever.

"With this, you will be bound to each other for eternity. In this life, and in the next lives you will always find each other no matter how far away you may be. Your love will bind you and keep you safe. From this day forward, I pronounce you, married" Yuki spoke, releasing the light and letting it flow into them. "You may now, as you humans say, kiss the bride" she said, winking.

With that, Giroro took his bride into his arms and kissed her, holding her close. Their light intertwined with each other, forming a rainbow in the sky. The crowds around them cheered loudly, throwing confetti and flowers up in the air. When they separated, the light around them began to fade, filling them with energy. Yuki and Melody clapped, smiling happily for the new couple. They motioned for them to walk down now, to embrace their friends and family. The moment they stepped off the steps, they were bombarded with people and aliens cheering, congratulating, thanking, and more. The two nervously wandered the crowds, holding hands to keep together. They finally made it to their families and friends, taking in the familiarity. Giroro's brother and father teased him playfully, congratulating him on all his successes. Haru embraced his daughter, while Aki took pictures, commemorating the occasion that the whole family was together for once. Everything was going right for everyone. It was a new era for humans and aliens alike.

— -

Hey everyone! Sorry I've basically disappeared from here. I've had this chapter written for about a year or so now and just never got around to posting it. This is the concluding chapter to this series. As for all my other work, I will be slowly working on getting familiar with the worlds I've been working on in order to continue writing them in the future months to come. So with that, I look forward to writing on here again!


End file.
